A Dragon's Breath
by lostsword
Summary: Hiccup plans a suprise for Astrid, which involves a supossedly empty island, however the island might not be as empty as they thought.... HiccupXAstrid SnoutloutXRuffnut ToothlessXOC
1. Chapter 1: A Viking's Voyage

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 1: A Viking's Voyage_

**This is a little appetizer for you guys. I watched 'How to Train Your Dragon' a few days after it came out and have become completely addicted to it, I tried to quell it by reading fanfiction on it, but until recently there has been none. And since 1, there is very little of that amazing movie, and 2, it is in 'HIGH' demand, I have decided to start a short little fic about it, around my usual aim of fifteen thousand, hopefully well written fic for you guys. Let me know what you think, leave ideas and most of all, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

"Hiccup wake up!" a voice called loudly and woke the sleeping teenage viking from his slumber. The Dragon tamer of Beck, Hiccup, slowly rose from his bed and yawed heavily. He glanced around his room groggily at first but quickly gained his senses as he realized it was morning.

Letting out a loud sort of shriek the young viking jumped out of bed, the fur blankets falling to the floor partially as he began pulling on his shirt and furs as well as slipping into his boots, pulling the strings tight as he hurried over to a certain spot near his door. Opening the leather bag he scanned it's contents.

Knife, yep, rope, yep, spark rocks, yep...and as he ran through the contents of the little bag he heard a soft yawn followed by the creaking of the rafters above the roof. Glancing up Hiccup smiled up at the waking form of his best friend, the Night Fury, Toothless.

As the large form of the black scaled dragon roused itself, hearing it's master moving around below it, it's two massive wings unwrapped themselves from it's form and then it's two clawed feet released the wooden rafters of the chiefs home and landed softly on the floor, falling back on it's haunches, looking almost wise as it sat there and stared at him, the ruse only fooled as it tried, once again, to copy Hiccup's loose grin.

As he closed the bag, Hiccup moved towards his dragon and scratched at the fastest dragon on Beck's neck. Careful this time not to knock it out by hitting the pressure sensitive spot right between the neck and jaw bone as he tossed the bag onto his back, slipping one arm into the strap. "Come on boy" he said and headed for the door, opening the wooden slab as it's hinges creaked. Which was rare, or use to be, as Beck might be a old town, but it usually always had new houses.

He honestly was glad that the Dragon-Viking war was over. No more fighting and deaths, for either side. As he walked out of the house, his dragon right behind him, he saw that the sun was just barely starting to rise over the breath taking view of the massive and unending ocean. Below the hill he was walking down was the island of Beck, dozens upon dozens of wooden and stone houses, and now a few dozen dragon roosts of all shapes and sizes, with the massive fish bowls spread around the town. Beck certainly had changed in the few months after the battle with the massive dragon, which had been named the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus Class of Dragon.

Looking down at the metal replacement for the foot and thigh he had lost Hiccup sighed, yes Beck had changed, in more ways then one. Even as he thought this he felt Toothless slip it's head between his shoulder and chest and then move it so that he was resting against the Night Fury as he walked towards the village square. He no longer required the dragon to help him walk, he had gotten used to walking with the prosthetic over the past few months rather well, but Toothless had simply kept doing it every time he looked at his leg. For a smart dragon, he was rather thick sometimes. Of course, Hiccup didn't really mind the comfort the dragon offered. Since as long as he could remember the tribe had despised him and thought him nothing more then another mouth they would have to feed, his own father too!, but after he had helped save the village they had come to accept him as part of the tribe, not the admiring kind of acceptance, like they had given him when he had been the star dragon trainee, but the kind a family showed to one another.

Needless to say, after the dragon incident, everyone, or mostly everyone, had felt a bit bad for how they had treated the young boy. Toothless had made that very clear at least. The Dragon seemed to already know what he had gone through and had snarled and growled at almost everyone in the village after the first few days, angered at them for how they had treated it's master.

After the first few weeks though, Toothless had calmed down towards them and only bristled if they got close to him, however by now he rarely got above a low growl when anyone came in contact with him.

And of course, most of the Dragon's success at calming down had been due to the dragon trainees, now full vikings. Ever since they had returned the small group of Vikings in training had started hanging out with Hiccup, riding their dragons and playing games among other things. But the fact was that while the Vikings and Dragons grew to stand each other, Toothless had grown to stand everyone as well.

The only person that Toothless let near him or Hiccup at all during the first few days had been...Astrid. The name alone had brought a sort of lightheadedness to the young viking's head.

He had long carried a torch for the female warrior, but even in his wildest dreams he had not expected the blond haired dream girl to ever even glance at him for more then a few seconds. And it had been that way for most of his life until he had got good at dragon fighting, then it had developed into a rivalry and finally into a sort of attraction.

While helping Toothless adjust the two had bonded the most. Astrid had seemed to spend most of her time with the brown haired clutz when she wasn't helping her mother, training or doing what ever she did with Ruffnut, shop or something.

They had gone all over the island of Beck, sailed around it and done all kinds of adventures together as Astrid kept finding ways to punch him before kissing him, whether it being him not walking right or just flying to fast. Of course he would take all the punches she could give him if it meant he got the kiss at the end.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his day dreaming when a fist hit his shoulder. "That's for day dreaming about me"A voice said as he snapped out of his foggy mind like state. He was just in time to feel warm soft lips connect with his own. "And that's for day dreaming about me" Astrid said as he opened his eyes.

There was a faint blush on her face as she backed off him and he saw that most of the others were there. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were busy knocking each others brains out as their Hideous Zippleback tried to pry the two apart, each head of the beast trying to push the bickering siblings apart.

He also saw walking up with Snoutlout and his Monstrous Nightmare was Fishlegs and his Gronckle. Both vikings appeared to be in a conversation of some sort while both of their dragon's walked or floated, respectively.

As they got closer Hiccup winced as he heard what they were talking about. "Im telling you there was tounge!" Snoutlout shouted, causing both Thorstons and their dragons to stop their fighting and look at Snoutlout in disgust, shock, amusement, ect. However the always frightful and annoying Fishlegs only added to the embarrassing situation.

"No way! There is no way Hiccup could get his relationship up to level three so quick!" he said in his normal dorky way. This only caused Snoutlout to roll his eyes as both Thorstons started laughing uncontrollably, their fight long forgotten.

Astrid herself was _livid_, her face looking like it might just turn purple as she let out a angry roar and threw a _very _sharp knife, which landed right next to Snoutlouts face, going half way into the wooden wall of the house he had just started to lean against. "Shut up or it goes _lower_" she seethed, reminding everyone why she was the best of the viking teenagers when it came to combat.

Both Snoutlout and Fishlegs gulped as they instinctively moved their hands to protect the one area that all viking males were vulnerable at, no matter how fat or fit.

Toothless, and a few of the other dragons had either fallen to the floor or were somehow still standing as they laughed, chuckled or just roared with laughter. Even as the two teenage males looked heavily embarrassed, with Fishlegs hiding his hands behind his back and whistling and Snoutlout trying to strike a manly pose, causing the entire group, even Astrid, to start howling with laughter, a voice spoke up. "and that, students, is why you never make a female viking mad" Gobber said with a amused spark in his eyes as he walked up towards them, his wooden peg leg making a clicking sound as it connected with the wooden platform of the square.

As the large viking stood before them, a large bag strapped to his back, his small Terrible Terror perched on his shoulder, he scanned the group with his eyes and nodded reprovingly. "Ok then! You youngsters better hurry up and get on that boat!" he said laughing as he headed back down towards the stairs that led to the docks below the village.

Sighing Hiccup started walking after the blacksmith as Astrid and the two Thorston's grabbed their bags from the floor and started heading after them. Snoutlout and Tuffnut and Ruffnut talking about blood and fighting while Fishlegs hung back as he tried to avoid being seen by Astrid, or more pointedly, her knives. Even as they walked he noticed her plucking the weapon from the house, leaving the wood with a rather impressive hole. As for Astrid herself. She was walking next to the 'wannabe viking' as she so often teased him, however over time it had become friendly and playful from the old scornful and distaste.

Hiccup was smiling at her as he felt her hand slip into his and the two of them watched the sun rising over the sea as Gobbler led them down to the boat they were using.

He remembered how his Father had told them all that they were going to go for a weekend vacation to the nearby empty island of Tarkus, which the others had taken to with glee. Hiccup however had actually been the orchestrator in all of it. He had managed to convince his father to allow them to go to the island for two reasons.

One, Astrid's birthday was in two days and while they were enjoying themselves on the island his father and the other vikings would be preparing the village to celebrate her fifteenth birthday. Normally something of preparing the entire village on such a scale was reserved for the village chief coronation, funerals and holidays. But since the three very large factors of him being the chiefs son and he had saved them from both the massive dragon, Red Death, that he had also ended the Dragon-Viking War, and that they still owed him a favor for how they had treated him, well needless to say they had agreed whole, or at least half, heartily to the idea.

Once again he was pulled from his day dreaming as Astrid elbowed him, "i would say to stop that, but it makes a girl feel good to know that her man can't stop thinking about her" she whispered softly as his face went red. "Anyways it's time to stow the gear" she said and that's when he noticed everyone was on the boat, Dragons included, and were putting their packs and other supplies on the floor near the edge of the boat, tying them to the framework of the inside of the boat so that they wouldn't get lost or knocked off if a wave hit them or something else happened.

Hiccup nodded and moved to get up on the boat. And started stowing his own bag when he felt a slight punch against his back. Turning around he opened his mouth. "Wha-" he barely even got those words out before Astrid's hands had grabed his fur vest and pulled him into a rather heart stopping kiss, the teens only managed to break out of it when someone, probably Gobber, coughed loudly.

Both teens blushing they pulled away and stared at Gobber, who was grinning rather slyly at them while Snoutlout glared at him, still sore about losing Astrid obviously. "are ya gonna do that all the way to Tarkus!" he shouted, part groan part bitter.

Astrid grinned slyly at the buff, yet rather stupid, viking. "Maybe..." she replied, her grin still there as Fishlegs made a gagging sound and Snoutlout went red, though if it was anger or embarrassment no one could tell.

Gobber smiled. "Well as amusing as this all is Astrid im afraid that dear Hiccup is go'in to have to stow his own gear" he said and stared pointedly at the boy. Then he turned around and stared at the three larger dragons. "if you would be so kind" he said and gestured to their wards.

Groaning or sighing the dragon riders of Beck moved over to their dragons to place the ropes around their dragons, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Night Fury and the Hideous Zippleback, all of which started flapping their wings as the ropes and harness were secured. Once that was done they took off, flying ahead of the boat and pulling it easily as they got their exercise.

Hiccup watched it with a bit of pride. One of the things he and Gabber, putting their minds together, had come up with was a sort of harness that allowed dragons to pull boats by the use of ropes. Gabber himself had made a crude version at first when they had pulled what remained of the destroyed boats back at the Dragon's Nest and had used the dragons fire to meld them a few platforms before using what rope and leather they had to have the dragons pull them back to Beck, Hiccup had taken that inspiration and immediately began devising a better and more effective version.

Now most of the boats on Beck used this method, of course the Vikings still pulled their own weight by rowing when the dragons grew tired, but this was viewed as a way for the dragons to work for the food they were given, one of the many reasons and things Hiccup and a few other Vikings had put forth to make the Tribe and Dragons accept one another.

Finally after stowing his own bag, Hiccup stood up and waved with the others to the Village of Beck, where a good many Vikings were standing as they saw their children off.

Sighing he turned around to Astrid. "So what was the punch for?" he asked, as she hadn't even said the reason, unlike how she normally did.

Smiling she punched him again, softly. "For being late" she said slyly.

"and the kiss?"

"do I need a reason?" she asked.

"do you?" Hiccup said, a small grin on his face as both of their faces reddened a bit.

"Nope." she said smoothly before sliding up to him again and kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. After watching this thing in the theaters, I just knew this would have a large amount of potential. Im sorry for taking so long, but inspiration is hard to come by for me, I need to be either in pain, hunger or in need of sleep, all three were accomplish during this chapter.**

**For those of you who are wondering. It didn't exactly say that Gabber had a dragon, but he had one at the end, it was either a nadder or a terror. Either way I think it turned out well, more then my other fics.**

**As for Astrid's birthday, they look like their 13-14, so im just winging it on their age, sorry if you believe they are older.**

**Now the time comes for me to rant...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laughter And The Mysterious

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 2: Laughter and The Mysterious Creature_

**First off I want to apologize for misspelling Berk. I spent several hours hitting my head with a large bat for that one! And secondly I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing! I will most likely continue this fic, or will I? Better Review to be sure!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or it's products. Even if I would like to. The plot and OC's though are MINE!!**

Hiccup cracked an eye open slightly when he saw the sun poking out of the sky, having just barely risen, maybe nearly time for breakfast. Gabber was sleeping, his back to the mast pole as he snored softly. Fishlegs was laying on his back on the deck as he muttered about bacon, or was it chicken? Ruffnut was sleeping up on the edge of the bow, her helmet tilted to cover her face as her head rested on the dragon head at the tip of the bow.

The smaller dragons like the Groncile and Terror were sleeping in a balls near their respective masters while he heard the distinct sound of growling and, well _weird_ sounds that the Dragons made that formed some sort of odd language to them. After stretching his ears a bit he heard the sounds of water splashing and assumed that the dragons were still harnessed to the boat and were towing it while swimming.

He then noticed the warm form curled up against him and couldn't help but go red a bit, for the form that was sleeping soundly against him was Astrid herself, her bandanna off, leaving her hair in a mess all over her face as she breathed softly against his fur, snuggling a bit closer as he started looking around the boat.

He then noticed something that nearly made him break out in a laughing fit. Careful not to wake her up to fast, still savoring the fact that she was that close to him, Hiccup softly shook the sleeping viking from her slumber and when she cracked an eye open she looked a bit irked at having been awoken, only for her scowl to melt into a smile as she stared up at him, curiosity and a laughing spark in her eye. "Mornin" she mumbled softly as she stretched against him.

Hiccup smiled as well. "Morning yourself. Now get up, your gonna wanna see this" he whispered, causing Astrid's eyes to narrow suspiciously.

"Your not going to throw me in the ocean again are you?" she muttered darkly, but her eyes gave her away as she tried to contain the giggles trying to escape from her throat.

Hiccup sighed. "Your never gonna let me forget that, are you?" he asked half heartily, already knowing the answer. It had only been a few weeks since they had taken a boat out to a nearby island, much closer then Tarkus was, and Hiccup had managed to trick her, and then subsequently push her, into the ocean. Of course she had managed to pull him in too as he had laughed his brains out. They had then spent a bit of time splashing each other as Toothless and her own dragon watched from the boat, confusion and fear in their eyes as they watched their masters 'attack' each other.

"Nope" she said plainly and kissed his cheek. "So what do I have to..." she said as she stood up and then stared at where Hiccup was pointing. Her face then switched between horror, shock, surprise and amusement so fast that she couldn't even process them in time. "wow" she said, slight distaste and amusement in her voice as she leaned into Hiccup, his hand around her waist as she stared at the sight, mischievous in her ice blue eyes. She quickly moved over to where Ruffnut was snoozing, careful to be quiet. She then carefully shook the girl awake and covered her mouth when she almost started complaining loudly about being woken up.

Astrid gestured to where Hiccup was pointing and immediately Ruffnut followed Astrid in the conflicting emotions over her face and started visibly struggling to not laugh, her shoulders and chest shaking as she clamped her own hands over her mouth as her eyes almost fell out at the sight before the three vikings.

There before them lay both Tuffnut and Snoutlout, curled up in balls and sucking their thumbs with one hand and using the the other hand as a pillow. Suddenly a giggle escaped Astried, followed by Ruffnut and then finally the three vikings were on the floor, laughing madly as the rest of the boat, including the sleeping Gronckle and Terrible Terror.

Suddenly Gabber cracked an eye open and and nearly doubled over at the sight, Fishlegs just rolled over and muttered something about five more minutes and what sounded suspiciously like mommy, while both of the dragons on the boat had started laughing, fire flickering out their mouth and nostrils as they did this, and lastly the objects of the laughter awoke themselves.

Slowly the two boys opened their eyes in confusion, then dawning realization and then utter horror and embarrassment as they quickly shot up off the floor and started stuttering out excuses.

Laughing, in spite of himself, Hiccup eventually pulled himself from the friendly laughter and stared off in the distance. It was just endless sea, meaning they were still not at Tarkus yet.

Gabber eventually broke out of his laughing fit and stood up, clutching his stomach as he finally managed to get air in his lounges. "Oh me, I haven't laughed that hard since Stoick was caught with your mother in th-" he broke off to gather more air into his lungs and wipe the tears from his eyes. "but alas, you youngsters are far too young to hear that one, but seriously now, we need to go ahead and make sure were still on course" he heard a distinctive snort from Toothless. "Not that I doubt our guides or anythin" he said quickly. Even now, after most of the hostilities had ended between the two factions, there was still a fear of angering a dragon.

"And Breakfast!" Fishlegs had now awoken after all the laughter and insults, the latter being flung at the other vikings as Tuffnut and Snoutlout gave up explaining anything. He groaned as he stood up, sadly the boat made a bit of a creaking sound as his full weight was put on one spot of it. "i feel like I was just lost 12 food points" he grumbled.

And as usual, the shouts of "Shut up!" "Stop doing that!" and of course the all famous "AHHH!" as Ruffnut charged at the chubby viking, clearly wanting to pummel the fat right out of him. If such a thing was possible.

While Fishlegs shrieks filled the air, Astrid walked over to Hiccup and slipped into his arms. "Whats got you?" she asked calmly as she watched him stare at the endless sea before him, the sun now rising a quarter of the way up into the sky.

"Just...thinking" Hiccup said at last.

Astrid snorted and reached out with one of her hands and tilted his head to stare down at her. "Sure..." she said teasingly, not believing it for a second. "What's _really_ got you" she asked, just a hint of worry in her eyes.

Hiccup smiled down at her softly. "I really was thinking" he defended himself. "I was just...thinking about how far Beck has come, how far i've come....how far we've come" he said softly as she blushed a bit. This was one of those rare moments when he was truthfully serious, not his usual clumsy half serious self. "I was thinking about...about how I used to be picked on and....and I guessed laughing at someone, even in fun, just left me feeling a bit...i don't know..." he said softly.

Astrid felt part of her heart ice over, this was one of the things that only she heard from him, and it usually took a while to get him to open up about how he had felt during the time everyone had treated him akin to dirt. She remembered how everyone, her as well, had picked on him and insulted him, Gabber and Stoick might have been the only ones who showed the poor boy any notice that didn't involve scorn. She had regretted that everyday since she had thought he had died.

When she had thought about how she had felt when no one cared about her anymore when Hiccup had stolen the spot as the best of the teenage vikings, she couldn't even fathom how he had endured it for so many years. When they had gone adventuring, Hiccup had every so often mentioned or spoken a little bit about his life and what it had felt like, of course Astrid had to spend hours trying to get him to open up about it, since he continually told her not to worry about it.

Gently, she reached up and planted a soft peck on his cheek and smiled in a comforting way. "Trust me" she whispered softly. "You have every right to laugh at all of us" she then moved her lips to his own and spent a good bit of time doing just that. He may not know much about fighting, but dang he could kiss.

After a few minutes, or was it hours?, they stopped their 'session' as they were drawn in by Tuffnut's cooking. Hiccup didn't know what scared him more. That Tuffnut had been dubbed cook for the trip, or that it actually smelled good.

The small group of Vikings moved over to the spot on the boat that Tuffnut had converted into a kitchen, a small blanket with surprisingly clean utensils was set on the deck next to him and a flat and round stone was set in front of him as he messed around inside the pot with a wooden spoon, murmuring to himself.

Hiccup stared at the sight dumbfounded while Astrid pulled a completely calm Ruffnut over from her spot by the edge of the boat and stared at her fellow female viking in something akin to suspicious. "Ok" she said as she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him".

Ruffnut blinked before raising her shoulders and arms up in a 'I don't know' gesture. "He just likes cooking. Helped mom with dinner all the time. Dad swore he's the strangest viking he ever knew" she replied casually.

Astrid just snorted. "ya he sure is the weirdest viking ever" she muttered as she continued to watch the dumbfounding spectacle of Tuffnut cooking. After about ten minutes the viking had seemed satisfied. Then, tentatively the others moved towards the pot with a wooden bowl in each of their hands, however, unsurprisingly Ruffnut was the first to have him pour the soupish liquid in her bowl, seeming unaffected or fearful and went over to a spot on the floor.

All eyes, to Tuffnut's annoyance, seemed to go to her as she took a bite and when she didn't immediately explode or catch fire the others reluctantly got their own servings.

Hiccup slowly sat down next to Astrid and brought the bowl to his lips, slowly, slowly...he then took a sip, wondering if he would die slowly or in a split second. As the liquid and bits of meat slid into his mouth and came into contact with his tongue, he honestly felt like he had died. Wow. That was all that went through his mind as he quickly devoured the rest of the bowl. He glanced to his right as he drank in it's contents and found Astrid had a look on her face as if she had seen Thor as she herself devoured the soup as well.

Once he had finished he noticed that Tuffnut looked rather proud of himself while he swore Gobber was tearing up, Snoutlout certainly was. Astrid made a point of it too. "You ok over there snout? We don't need to have Ruff slap the sense back into that empty hole in your head do we?" she said with mock sweetness in her voice as she grinned, leaning into Hiccup slightly.

Snoutlout ignored her as he sobbed. "im having a moment....don't ruin it!" he said loudly in her direction as he held a arm over his eyes and stared at the empty bowl. "I think im gonna propose!" he whimpered as he teared up.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked mortified as Astrid gagged. "Are you serious! Think about it! Tuffnut!?" she half shrieked in horror.

Both Tuffnut and Snoutlout glared at her. " Yes im going to confess my undying love for him....no idiot I mean tha dang soup!" he shouted at her, Tuffnut looked relieved while the others started laughing at joke.

Gobber stood up at last, his belly once again held as he fought for air. "Ok you beasts can rest for a moment too" he called to the three dragons at the front of the boat, none of the three looked tired in the least and were talking in their weird language as they swam through the water, their wings making soft splashes every so often.

Whether the smell of fish was so strong or they simply wanted out of their harness, the dragons stopped and moved up to the boat and allowed the dragon riders of berk (got it right this time!!) to unhook them. Immediately after they climbed up onto the boat for the fish baskets placed in the rear of the boat. Toothless however seemed to ignore the baskets and jumped up, with the aid of his wings, and then dove into the water.

Gobber just turned around as a large amount of water splashed onto him, looking rather upset he just sighed. " we'll take a break for a bit, we still have a while to go before we get to Tarkus, so you might as well go and enjoy yourselves" he said lazily as he yawned and headed for the bow, hoping to get a bit of sleep.

Astrid grinned at Hiccup as she stood up. Hiccup stood up slowly as well. "um...should I fear for my life?" he asked cautiously. "Because the last time you had that grin you-" he stopped short as Astrid leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"This is payback" she said playfully at his dreamy eyed face before they switched to dawning horror as he realized what she meant. Moving quickly she shoved him hard, throwing her weight into the push, since the dragon tamer had gained a bit of muscle over the past few months, and sent the young viking over the boat and into the sea. However her victory was short lived as she noticed he had caught hold of her wrist, squealing loudly Astrid fallowed Hiccup into the water in a switched roles version of their last trip out to the sea surrounding Berk.

Surfacing from the cold sea waters, Astrid gasped in air as her wet hair covered her face. "Im going to kill you Hiccup!" she yelled playfully and swam after the viking.

Meanwhile Snoutlout was brooding against the wall of the boat as Tuffnut and Ruffnut once again began arguing and then it escalated into a full out fight. While Hiccup and Astrid splashed at each other and the Thorstons fought, Fishlegs had managed to get Snoutlout to play one of his odd games, Snoutlout claiming it was 'a lot better then nothing' however it was obvious he was enjoying beating Fishlegs at the odd game, the dragons had finished eating and were either laying on the boat as the sun came out and warmed their scales, or were flying in the sky. Toothless himself seemed to be enjoying swimming underwater, constantly coming out of the water under either Astrid or Hiccup as he spewed sea water at them with either his large wings or spat it like he would fire.

However all activity in the water and on the boat stopped at once when they heard a loud roar, sounding unique, yet oddly familiar, yet no one could figure what dragon class it belonged too. It was obviously high up in the air.

Not wasiting a minute Hiccup and Astrid climbed up on Toothless and, rather thankful that his harness was still on, Hiccup clicked his mechanical foot into the stirrup and Toothless blasted off into the air, the others scrambling for their dragons as they roared high into the clouds. Luckily Astrid clung to Hiccup, knowing from experience that it was a bumpy ride without clinging to the young dragon tamer.

They had just barely cleared the top of the clouds before a loud 'boom' sounded and a the clouds parted as a form shot away from them. It had moved so fast that Hiccup didn't even see it really, just a white like flash in the air before the clouds had blown apart in a clear path.

While both he and Astrid stared in awe and curiosity, Toothless let out a low groan, or growl as if he was disappointed. Sighing in frustration Hiccup guided the Night Fury back towards the boat, where the others had just risen from the air. Seeing them coming in for a landing the other Vikings also landed their steeds in confusion.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked as Gobber started scanning the clouds in confusion.

"Don't know. It left really fast though" Hiccup said in slight fear. Gobber walked up to them after lowering his gaze from the white clouds floating above them.

"What ever it was doesn't matter" he said as they jumped off their steeds. "But I don't think it's safe to remain here anymore" Gobber said. The others nodded in agreement and then moved to start reharnessing their steeds to the boat. The dragons seemed to sniff the air as they took to the sky, Hiccup moving to get on Toothless, as the large dragon required him to fly.

Astrid watched the dragons take off in the direction that Gobber had instructed them to go and then noticed the troubled look on the veteran's face. "What's the matter?" she asked him, slight worry in her voice. It took a good deal to cause the viking to worry about something, at least this _much_.

The viking stared at her solemnly. "That creature is heading in the direction of Tarkus" he said and stared at the parted clouds, that seemed to stretch on forever.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Well it looks like things might be heading south for our heros...or is it?**

**Just so you know, the 'weekend' trip is not two days long. They left about two days before the weekend, Tarkus is about a day and a half trip from Berk, so when they DO arrive they have about two and a half days to have fun...if they 'get' to have fun. Hope you enjoyed this chap and I want to thank Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter, I was really mad at myself for missing that...and as to answer another mistake, I forgot that Toothless had lost part of his tail in the first chapter, so just ignore him flying on his own power for the past day and a half.**

**Thank you guys for the subscribes, both to my story and profile. And, without making this too much like a beg, I suggest you read my other works, if you guys like other fandoms then just HTTYD, despite how awsome it is, was, will be.**

**Rant time: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and my name's Lostsword, C U NEXT TiME!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Island of Tarkus

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 3: The Island of Tarkus_

**Hope you all have been enjoying the fic, I was a bit upset that only a few people reviewed the second chapter, but i'm blaming it on the fact that I uploaded this at like 1:30 in the morning...but hopefully some of you guys will keep reviewing, because like all authors reviews inspire me to write. You want this to continue? Then REVIEW!**

**DICLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or it's products. I make no money from this. The only things I get from this are amusement from your funny reviews (you better review!) and the enjoyment of writing this.**

It had only been a few hours when they had reached the island, or what Gobber said was the island. Hiccup had been on Toothless, almost starting to dose off when the great beast hit him in the head with it's ear. Something that had rather impressed Astrid when she had first seen it done. Once he had regained his awareness of the surrounding world Hiccup stared ahead and saw to his dismay a massive mist before them. "Gobber!" he yelled and pointed at the mist.

The veteran viking just waved a hand from where he had been resting on the floor, helmet covering his face in typical viking fashion. "Yes Hiccup very gooood. Just keep go'in steady" he mumbled from under the steel helmet.

"Uh Gobber just LOOK!" Hiccup yelled as he gestured madly at the mist, almost comically. Gobber finally stood up and rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the bow. "Yes yes, what is it Hiccup?" he demanded as the boy stared at him in confusion.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact we're going into a mist cloud with no idea where to go?!" he shouted. Gobber nodded at the cloud.

"Aye, that be the guardians of the island. Legend has it that all the dead dragon spirits of the island formed together to make a misty shield to ward away invaders...me myself? I think it's a bunch a fewy!" he said laughing.

Hiccup just took in a deep breath and tightened his hold on the harness as the dragons themselves began to grow nervous. Slowly they entered the mist and like that, they had thrown their lives in the ol' chance pot. Hiccup stared dead ahead as the mist surrounded their ships. The others had gotten up and were watching as well. The signs that the mist was breaking was faint at first, but slowly, ever so slowly the mist began parting and the creaks of the boat continued in the unnerving silence. Then, after a few more seconds the mist broke apart and Hiccup gasped..

Tarkuse Ja Surm, a Estonian Colony that had for some reason left years ago, was more commonly called The Island of Tarkus. The massive island was roughly twice the size of Berk and had a sort of unique look to it.

The island had a third of it's side covered in flowing lava that poured out of the one of the three volcano's that Tarkus had. That entire third was nothing but black dirt, red lava and ash clouds. However the other two thirds seemed to be even more interesting.

One entire side, completely opposite of the lava side of Tarkus was completely covered in a massive water fall that poured out from somewhere just below another of the three volcano's. The massive waterfall cascaded down the side of the large island in a never ending blanket until it fell into the vast sea that surrounded it.

And lastly there was the final part of the island, compromised of grassy hills at the bottom and the upper reaches of the middle third of the island was a murky forest that seemed as old as time itself, the trees standing like silent guardians of the island. Tall and powerful as they stared down at the small boat approaching their island.

Of course at the very bottom of the more habitable part of the island was a golden beach, or as golden as they got in the far north of the world. The mist they had traveled through had obviously come from the mixed temperatures from both the lava a and the massive waterfall.

Hiccup continued staring at it he heard a soft intake of breath and turned around to find Astrid staring at the island in a mixture of wonder and awe as she moved her mouth up in down in a vain attempt to get words to form.

After a few minutes she seemed to be able to form words. "I-It's amazing...just...amazing" she managed to get out.

"Aye Hiccup! Any sign of our unwanted guest!?" Gobber called from his spot by the bow, though he himself seemed unaffected by the sight, suggesting he had been here before, the others on the other hand. Their responses varied from flat out awe and wonder like Astrid, to acting like it wasn't a big deal, and failing miserably like Snoutlout.

"No I don't think so!" Hiccup called back. He had already scanned the air after he had gotten over the sight before him and hadn't seen any signs that the creature was around here.

Gobber nodded. "We have more then enough dragon power here, take that ol' Night Fury of yours and go check the skies why don't yee?" he said as he turned to the other vikings. "Ok you youngsters go and prepare the boat to dock, we gonna need to keep this ship secure. The storms of Tarkus are legendary down here, you _do not_ want to be caught in one unprepared.

As Hiccup took the straps off Toothless keeping him secured to the boat, he got the distinct impression that Gobber knew this from experience and wondered what had exactly happened when the first viking trip to the island of Tarkuse Ja Surm.

Just as the Dragon Rider had gotten the straps off his black scaled steed he felt a soft thump behind him and found Astrid wrapping her arms around his stomach. "I'm coming with you" she said firmly, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Having long since gotten used to the blond haired female, Hiccup just nodded before patting his Dragon's back before gripping tight to the leather straps near the dragon's head. And it was good he had done so, since as soon as he had the Night Fury of Berk blasted high into the air from, souring right towards the clouds, Astrid whooping with joy as they disappeared into the white filled sky.

Neither even saw the fountain of water that landed on pour Gobber, covering him in water once again as he grumbled about uncaring dragons before he turned around to instruct his young viking wards as the two remaining dragons pulled them closer to the old wooden dock that was coming into view.

* * *

If Hiccup had thought the view from _below_ had been amazing then the view from _above_ was absolutely _breath taking_. Surrounded by clouds they could see sparkling water below them as they looked at the entire island below them, the entire thing looking like three worlds put together in one spot.

As they gazed down at the island they were soaring over, Toothless was sniffing the air curiously and narrowed his eyes before folding his wings against his body. Hiccup and Astrid, both very familiar with the dragon, paled.

Seconds later and their worst fear became reality as the Night Fury roared and then shot towards the ground at a incredibly fast speed, the ground growing quicker then it should as they sped like a bullet towards the ground. Just before they would have smashed into a large river of molten lava, Toothless spread his wings and blasted across the molten surface of the island.

Hiccup only watched in wonder as he and Astrid looked at the now miles of lava before them. The entire time his dragon had been sniffing rapidly as they finally left the hottest part of the island of Tarkus. However the heat was most likely preferable to what was about to hit them, Toothless was once again diving right towards the _waterfall_.

Astrid and Hiccup both screamed as they soared at the waterfall, only for Toothless to once again unfold his wings and stop inches from the surface and then began flying next to the falls, sniffing again before he flew away from the falls and started gaining altitude.

Once again he and Astrid found themselves on the Night Fury as they sailed through the air thousands of feet above the sparkling water. However this too did not last long before the dragon had started diving right towards the forest and once again flew inches over the tree line while he sniffed furiously before letting out another groan like growl before circling back around and flying towards the beach.

There they found the rest of their group walking around on the beach as Gobber tied the boat to the small dock made for about two or three boats. Toothless started flapping his wings before landing softly on the sand, sending a small wave of it in all directions.

Hiccup tried hard to not laugh as Gobber stood there, covered in sand as he just finished tying up the boat and was staring at it approvingly. Slowly he turned and faced the Night Fury, Toothless staring back at him in what seemed to be a duel to the death with their eyes. After what seemed a eternity the two blinked at the same time and then Gobber held up a finger and seemed about to say something rather nasty at the dragon, but in the end made a sort of sound that seemed like "GAHBAHBAHA!" before storming off towards the trees, an axe in hand.

Giggling Astrid just climbed off the Dragon with Hiccup before going to see what was going on with the two Thorstons. Once again it seemed they had gotten into another fight and were, once again, being pulled apart by their dragon before breaking free and starting up at it again.

Of to the side Fishlegs and Snoutlout seemed to be taking bets. "Two silver coins says Ruffnut will get a winning punch on him before the Zippleback can pull them apart" Snoutlout said smirking.

Fishlegs seemed to be considering this in his head before nodding. "Deal! Tuffnut has a-" he stopped short when he received a glare from Snoutlout just daring him to finish the geeky line. "- I mean he...he has a great...arm?" he said weakly as they watched the fight.

Snoutlout just snorted before there was the distinct sound of Tuffnut screaming "I'm in terrible pain!" and Ruffnut's victory cheer as the former crashed into the sand clutching his face.

"Cough it up" Snoutlout said holding out his hand while closing his eyes and smirking, looking very pleased with himself. Fishlegs just grumbled about cheaters or something and handed him two chipped and dirty coins before sitting down on the ground as he folded his arms.

Astrid just smirked at the four other vikings before smiling. "I like that idea" she said at last.

Hiccup looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"The bets" she said casually. Hiccup only raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "for example..." she said slyly as she moved closer. "How much silver are you willing to bet that I can last longer without air?" and then before Hiccup could answer she had crushed her lips into his, sending his head for a spin as he replied to the heart warming kiss.

After they pulled up for air, Astrid smirking at a panting Hiccup victoriously she said, "Ok hand me my money" she teased playfully.

Hiccup managed a weak smile. "You know...we never agreed to paying money" he said, trying to play it cool.

Astrid just smiled at him again. "Really?" she said in mock surprise. "Better fix that..." she said and smashed her lips into his again. She heard something like Ruffnut gagging but she really didn't care at the moment as she swore her feet left the ground.

After they once again broke off for air Hiccup met her with that same weak smile. "If you want money then you need to discuss it before not aft-".

"Who needs money?" she said cutting him off before once again bringing her lips to his. This time however when the broke for air Hiccup looked really happy, like he knew some joke that she didn't and wanted to tell her. "What?" she asked.

He said only one word, one word that made her eyes widen in fear. "Payback" and then he had wrapped his arms around her waist and, using that new muscle of his, jumped backwards, carrying both of them into the sandy water, Astird shrieking the whole way.

By the time Hiccup had managed to get his head above the water he found Astrid was clinging to him tightly. Her hair was still held up by her bandana but it was soaking wet and her longer bangs were plastered to her face and neck. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. " she said.

Hiccup gulped before making a attempt to run away, though it was more of a subdued walk due to the water. He had barely made it to hip deep water before she had tackled him, throwing both teens into the freezing water as Astrid whacked him on the head, though it was not hard enough to hurt...much.

Hiccup once again shot to the surface and gasped for air just as Astrid came to the surface. Quickly he raised his hands in the general form of surrender. "I surrender! I surrender!" he exclaimed loudly.

Astrid smirked before leaning in close, her lips almost brushing his. "A normal viking never gives up" she said playfully.

Hiccup gulped. "well maybe im not a normal viking" he said staring into her ice blue eyes with his own green ones.

Astrid fought of the urge to just kiss him right there and smiled slyly. "Maybe not" she said even as she felt his arms around her waist, her own snaking up to his neck, the water lapping against their hips as the tide moved back and forth against the beach.

"Does it matter?" Hiccup said, his playful tone still there.

"No" Astrid said and leaned forward, her lips about to connect with his....

"Ahem" a voice said and the two teens turned to find Gobber staring at them. "if you would be so kind, we need to find fire wood, the temperature will drop as night approaches. You will need a fire if you want to wake up tomorrow" he said and then turned around towards the woods, where the others were chopping wood no doubt.

Sighing Hiccup slowly unwrapped himself from her, upset to have been denied the kiss he was sure to have mere moments ago. "We better go..." he said lamely as he moved to get out of the water and head for the boat, where the axes were kept.

"ya" Astrid said a bit gloomily before grabbing his arm and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek, she then ran, or swam, off in almost the same fashion as she had the first time she had rode with him on Toothless.

Sighing happily as he felt his cheek the young viking swam/ran off after her towards the boat.

* * *

**Like it? REVIEW!**

**I think this one was...ok...but I want YOUR opinion! I had a bit of fun with this chapter, but I have plans for the next two, well...next one after the next one. The next chapter will be the rest of the first day on the island, so let me know what you thought and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Woodland Conversation

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 4: A Woodland Conversation_

**At first, I was really upset with myself, since I thought my work wasn't good enough to be reviewed, or that you guys were lazy...but both were proven wrong as you guys continued to surprise me with reviews. And to the anonymous fan who asked me whether I will or will not update daily...well...i'll make you guys a deal. Despite my crazy schedule, I will update daily, as long as you guys review the chapters daily. Im not saying I want hundreds of reviews. But if your going to subscribe, then is it too much to ask of you to review? I like writing stories, this one is no different, but I get no reviews. Then I get no inspiration or the enjoyment of writing this, so you can see how not reviewing could be a problem...ill just sum it up for you. REVIEW!...plz!**

**NOTES: I was thinking about writing one to three chapter short stories during my free time, you know, like a few of Hiccup and Astrid's adventures and maybe what it was like for the village to adjust to the dragon populace. Tell me what you think and your ideas in your REVIEWS.**

**Warning: It was bound to happen eventually... * Sigh * this chapter, and possibly others, will have 'Perverted' references in it, if you prefer not to read adult humor, then please skip the scene with Astrid and Ruffnut walking back to camp. DO NOT FEAR THOUGH, I will never put sexual themes in my fics, that is something I am _Strictly_ against.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD, its products and get no monetary gain out of this. All I own are the plot line and OC's, yes, there WILL be OC's!**

Hiccup, Tuffnut and Snoutlout had finally finished gathering wood for the fire by the time the sun was nearly setting, gathering their prizes the three vikings, having long since shed their furs for the humid island air, hefted the logs and sticks up against their chests with their arms and then began the trek back to the base camp.

The walk was silent for about ten minutes until Hiccup asked something that had been bothering him for awhile. "Hey Tuffnut" Hiccup asked and the normally loud and adrenaline crazed Viking looked over at the dragon tamer. "When did you get so good at cooking?" he asked, genuinely curious.

The blond haired twin of Ruffnut made a 'Don't know' gesture with his shoulders as he bumped the logs up with his chest, keeping them from falling out of his hands as they started down the slopes towards the hills and beyond that, the beach. "Just happened I guess. I figure I picked it up from mum, she always made the best fish and goat soup" he said and a almost dreamy look came over his gray eyes. (let me know if I got it wrong) He then quickly shook himself out of it. "But if you mean the first time I tried...umm I think when I was five" he said casually, seeming more calm when his sister was not there to get into a fight with him.

"Oh" was all the brown haired boy could seem to come up with as they continued on their way to their camp.

* * *

While the boys, minus Fishlegs, were on their way back, Astrid and Ruffnut were also heading down from another part of the forest, arms filled with wood as they talked. "So...how good is he?" Ruffnut asked slyly as Astrid nearly choked on her tongue.

"W-What?!" she said coughing as she fought down the heavy blush trying to form on her face.

Ruffnut smirked at her suggestively. "You know...how _good_ is he?" she said equally suggestively.

This time Astrid went a deep pink as she glared at the other female viking from dragon training. "W-We don't do that yet!" she half shrieked, half cried out.

Ruffnut looked confused, then a dawning understanding formed on her face before she started howling in laughter as she stared at the blond huntress. "Y-You...you t-thought...ahahahaha!!!" after a few minutes, Astrid staring at her as if she was debating whether to kill herself or kill Ruffnut the entire time, the hysterical teen had managed to get her breathing back to a normal pace, for her anyways. "You..you oh gods Astrid....you thought I..I was...ohh this is too funny!" she said as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "I..I wanted to...to know...." she took in another breath, still seeming ready to fall onto the ground and laugh until Thor himself appeared before her. "...how good of..of a _kisser_ he was...oh where did that come from...?" she asked the now mortified Astrid. Then, with a sly grin she spoke again. " And what do you mean _yet_? Are you Astrid Hofferson actually entertaining naughty thoughts about Berk's 'Big' hero?" she said, her perverted grin causing the blush on Astrid's face to sky rocket.

Through the entire time Astrid's face had been changing to deeper and deeper shades of pink and red as the massive mistake she had made came at her full force. "N-NO!" she shouted at the other girl, though it looked rather funny since she carrying the large stack of wood in her arms and was unable to move much. "I-I just misunderstood what you m-meant!".

Ruffnut just chuckled deeply. "Whatever you say!" she said sweetly as she walked on down the slope, with such amounts of disbelief and teasing in it that even Snoutlout or Fishlegs couldn't fail to understand the real meaning of the sentence.

Growling under her breath the huntress glared at the back of the female Thorston and said the only thing she could think of that would assure her rightful 'Payback'. "Do _you_ have naughty thoughts about Hiccup?" she accused.

Too her utter shock, even she hadn't expected this, the Thorston stopped in her tracts and the barest of red escaped behind her braided hair as she hid her face, which was obviously covered in a fiery blush. "Sh-Shut up!" she growled as she started walking away again, a bit faster then before.

"Ohh did I hit a _nerve_!?" Astrid said in mock sweetness. Glad her retort was having such success. Though very angry that the girl had eyes on her man.

"Shut up!" she yelled again as she stopped and spun around to glare at the other girl, her face indeed read as her eyes seemed to be ready to catch fire as if a dragon was inside each pupil.

"What's the matter, upset that I-" Astrid however was cut off by Ruffnut herself as she slammed a fist into the girl's face, knocking her to the ground as the logs that had been in her hands moments ago fell to the ground.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she said loudly as she glared down at the shocked face of Astrid.

"OH your sooo dead!" she said as she whipped off the small bit of blood on her lip and then flung herself as the girl. However whether it was because she was still a bit off from the sucker punch that Ruffnut had delivered or because the ground was angled, Astrid missed by a hair and got a nice kick in the ribs by the Thorston, landing on the ground once again as she glared up at the female viking.

"HICCUP SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" she shouted in a rage, maybe having her not fighting her stress out with Tuffnut on a regular basis had been a bad idea....

Then, without warning she jumped at Astrid and started, for lack of a better word, _wailing_ on the blond beauty as the two punched, kicked and scratched at each other in a vain attempt to beat the other senseless.

Suddenly however the two fighting females stopped their bickering and fighting when they heard a roar off in the distance. Immediately the two forgot both their piles of wood and their fight as they raced through the woods in the direction of the sound. They heard it twice more before coming to a stop on the edge of a large cliff, leading straight down to the sea below them, before then stood the massive waterfall, it's curtain of gushing water still pouring down to the sea below it, sending massive sprays of water outwards as it connected with it.

Before the two could even figure out what was going on they saw a flash of white before there was a loud 'Boom!' And then they saw the trees rustle above their heads as something zoomed over their heads quickly.

Quickly the two vikings made use of their training and sped after it, even if they had no chance in Thor's Name to catch whatever it was, though Astrid knew it had to be the same thing from the other day, to her dismay.

After a few minutes the two girls slowed down and started panting as they caught their breath. "W-What was that thing?!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid stared at the broken limbs of the trees with slight worry, but was determined not to show it, especially with Ruffnut around. "Don't...know...warn the others" she said as she caught her breath before once again the two were off running through the woods, the fire wood long forgotten, though the fight was likely to return.

* * *

Hiccup sat around the cooking fire with the other male vikings on the Island of Tarkus as they began to wonder what was taking Astrid and Ruffnut so long. He glanced around at the now once again fur clad vikings in turn.

Tuffnut, of course, was looking a bit worried, but otherwise seemed to be keeping his cool as he worked on the meat with Gobber, which was brought form the stores they had with them on the boat. Gobber himself seemed to be once again keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself, other then the usual lazy and observant look in his eyes. Snoutlout seemed to be sharpening a axe, his Nightmare, named Spitfire, was watching the process in interest. Fishlegs was playing with his thumbs as he stared at the cooking meat with a possible drool.

Nearby the other dragons, minus Toothless, who was curled up behind him, and Spitfire, were laying spread out on the beach, trying to get what heat they could from the remaining rays of light and cooking beach. Something he had learned over the months of Berk's end of the dragon war, was that dragons seemed to like natural heat rather then the coal beds they made when they went to sleep, like Toothless, something he was rather glad they could control, or it would have made the trip here much more..._interesting_.

As the Night Fury covered his tail around it's master's stomach it stared with it's green eyes, full of curiosity, at the sight of Snoutlout sharpening the warrior's axe with his sharpening stone, one of the few times the moronic viking took his time and was careful.

Hiccup had just been about to start dozing when two forms crested a nearby hill, moving quickly, practically stumbling across the grass covered hills until they arrived at the camp. Upon seeing the two girls cloths a bit cut and their skin slightly bruised, along with their eyes wide as they began breathing deeply as they finally reached the campsite, the entire group, dragon and viking alike, rose to their feet, or paws, claws, ect.

"What happened!?" Hiccup and Tuffnut asked at the same time, the latter forgetting his cooking, luckily Gobber was keeping one eye on their dinner as he too stared at the two expectantly.

Both girls seemed to freeze for a split second under all the eyes staring at them expectantly, but immediately after the second ended they said at the same time, "We saw the creature!".

The group of vikings gasped in shock as they stared at the two female vikings before Gobber managed to choke out, " You saw it?! What did it look like?!".

Astrid and Ruffnut realized their mistake and quickly corrected themselves. "No no no! We just saw a flash and then it was gone!" Astrid said.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you guys get all torn up?" he asked innocently. Causing both to go red.

"Oh that...that's um...because...." Ruffnut stuttered with Astrid, neither really wanting to say they got in a fight about Hiccup, about having naughty thoughts _about_ Hiccup.

As the two turned red and stuttered the other vikings, and a few of the dragons, raised their eyebrows, or in the dragon's cases, just looked plain confused. "NO! I mean we didn't! We just....got in a fight!" Ruffnut said quickly, hoping that was good enough for them.

Luckily for the two of them, the others were more worried about this mysterious creature then what ever they had gotten into. "Ok lets get on with it, don't want that beasty to be escaping again!" Gobber said and Hiccup ran forward towards Toothless as the other dragon riders followed suit. Astrid, missing her dragon however, was forced to get on with Hiccup, not that she minded.

Within seconds the dragon riders of Beck had risen into the air. They had barely, however, crested the clouds before a white flash passed Toothless before the dragon let out a roar and flew down in a ear popping dive, in hot pursuit of the white speck below them, heading straight for the lava of Tarkuse Ja Surm.

* * *

**Like it?**

**I bet a few of you were wondering why Astrid's deadly nadder was never mentioned or seen. Thought I forgot eh? Well I didn't! If you guys can 'Convince' me I might _just_ write a short story on what happened, but only If some people tell me they actually want to know what happened to her dragon, which is named Nad, yes I know im not original..boo. And no, I am not trying to bully you into reviewing...that much. XD**

**I know I said I would show them at the end of the first night of the trip this chapter, but honestly do you want me to write about them telling jokes and goofing off, and believe me it WILL happen, or do you want me to write a action packed chase scene?**

**Anyways I spent the past three hours brainstorming and have finished the fic, or at least know where this thing is going. And I honestly think you guys will like the outcome, so just keep reviewing and enjoy the ride, though like all my fics I have 'Dark' twists and not everyone in this story will come out of it alive..mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES: (NOTE: I will most likely only respond to long reviews or ones with actual questions in them, but thanks to you guys who just encourage me! You guys make my day! Though you could leave a question too...)**

**Ankeith, thanks for the review, but it's spelled Berk by dream works. If I screwed up somehow, even though I checked the website, then I am sorry.**

**Questioner, I really don't know how to let anonymous readers get alerts, unless you gave me a email or fanfiction account name or some other way to contact you, since you need a account on fanfiction to receive alerts...sorry, thanks for the review though!**

**Painter's Tape, thanks for pointing out those mistakes, ill try and make amends to them, but most likely, as I write at like two in the morning, it will continue, no matter how much I wish it didn't! Hope you keep on reviewing, constructive criticism is hard to find now a days.**

**Daniel, I'm sorry about misspelling Berk so much, and I shall show you that this fic is good! XD**

* * *

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 5: The Chase_

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, I always like reading reviews and would like more! Especially Luciee.x (**

**Warning: This has slightly dark elements at the end, if you are scared by near death, close death, or complete death then I suggest you have someone else read the final part for you. Thank you and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or any of it's products. Nor do I make any cash from this in any way. Only the amusement and good times...**

Hiccup and Astrid both yelled loudly as the Night Fury dove so fast that Hiccup was sure they would melt right off the dragon. And then, still going _way_ too fast, Toothless unfolded his wings and blasted over the lava covered side of the island, Hiccup and Astrid both suffering a bit of de ja vu as the dragon dodged the geysers of flaming lava as they sped after the flickering white creature before them.

All Hiccup could make out was a white blurry figure before it, well, _darted_ away, the same 'Boom!' sound going off every time it seemed to jump from one spot to another. He glanced behind him and found Astrid clinging to him tightly, for as he saw the rest of the dragons falling behind, that only Toothless's speed had kept them in pursuit of the mysterious creature, who seemed to be able to out fly even the famously fast Night Fury with relative ease.

Suddenly Toothless set it's large jaw and then snorted before making a loud SNAP! With it's tail and made a powerful blast of wind with it's wings and then both he and Astrid found themselves flying even _faster_ after the speck.

However the burst of speed, while a bit painful to the viking riders of the Night Fury, seemed to have paid off as they got closer to the speck, however it was still far off. And then...it was gone. Hiccup gasped with Astrid while Toothless seemed unaffected. Before the two could wonder why the dragon was still flying so fast, the Night Fury banked right at the mountain side and the two screamed once more before a hole in the side of the mountain, barely the size of the dragon they rode on, appeared before them.

Without hesitating Toothless shot into the hole and began twisting around the large stalactites and stalagmites covering the tunnel as they followed at neck breaking speed after the barest hint of a white tail.

The chase wore on for a good ten minutes before they emerged _inside_ the volcano. The room was about the same size as the dragon's nest, but it was much _hotter_. This volcano, unlike the Dragon's Nest, was completely active and this could be seen as fire balls continued to shoot balls of fire up from the boiling lava below them, the walls themselves were also leaking in lava as they moved through the large chamber, gaining on the creature as it seemed to be slowed down in close quarters.

Toothless let out a loud growl before putting out a extra burst of speed and soon they could actually see the creature, or a least part of it. It had sleek white scales, large wings and a powerful tail, Hiccup wondered if he had seen this creature before, since it seemed incredibly familiar, however his thoughts stopped the second it dove straight up the wall, Hiccup yanked hard on the saddle straps near Toothless's head, barely pulling them out of the near dead on crash and were now skimming the scorching hot walls as they headed out of the Volcano, the creature diving right down the other side of the volcano towards the woodlands in between the three volcanoes.

And, of course, Toothless only mimicked this as he roared right after his prey, intent on catching it for some reason or another, all Hiccup cared about at the moment however was that they didn't end up like the Red Death. However it appeared the Night Fury had kept a cool head after all, as he unfolded his wings and shot right after the creature, who was now speeding up again, right over the tree line.

The whole time, he and Astrid had been screaming loudly or sighing in relief as they tried to just survive the dragon's race around the island, for already Hiccup could see they were heading into the next volcano, the one that was the only 'Plain' one on the island, as it didn't have a massive waterfall or mountain side of lava pouring out of it, simply resting content in the bottom of the triangle of volcanoes.

However this didn't mean it was any less dangerous, for as the white dragon, for that was obviously what it was, dove right into the woods and then into a underground tunnel via a hole in the ground, the size of a boat, with Toothless in hot pursuit, he noticed that the white dragon had barely missed a stone outcropping and Toothless had also barely dodged past a falling tree that the dragon had cut _through_ with it's tail, nearly crushing the trio that had been following it.

They wove around the tunnel as the Night Fury copied the white dragon's maneuvers in a almost graceful dance as they continued on the high speed thrill ride, nearly close enough, now that they had gone back into close quarters, to jump on the dragon, but it was still a good twenty feet away and out of range of any kind of subduing attack.

Suddenly once again the tunnel expanded to be part of the large cavern that was the inside of the Volcano. This time, Hiccup noted, that it was very cold, meaning it had been extinct for some time. He held tight to his dragon as the black scaled creature continued his maneuvers, trying to out fly the white dragon before them as it twisted and spun off different stalactites and parts of the cracked walls of the volcano as he tried to jump onto the white scaled dragon who possessed incredible speed.

But once again the mysterious white dragon sailed gracefully away and nearly hit them with it's razor sharp tail as it dove _deeper_ into the volcano, heading deep into the dark abyss below them, disappearing into the blackness.

Hiccup, thinking they had lost it again, turned to Astrid to make sure she was ok. However Toothless had growled before shaking his head and then roared before bucking up into the air and then diving right down into the abyss, heading straight after the creature that had tried to escape him.

Hiccup himself was nearly thrown from his seat on the saddle if he had not kept one of his hands on the saddle straps. However both he and Astrid were now screaming loudly as they were now vertical as the Night Fury did what it was famous for, a straight vertical dive.

The air whipped past Hiccups face in increasing intensity as they sailed deeper and deeper into the cavern, the cold air penetrating his furs and clothes as he clung to Astrid, as well as keeping one hand on the saddle, as it had become a habit.

Astrid herself had her eyes closed as she screamed with Hiccup, starting to have flashbacks of when Toothless and the brown haired clutz next to her had 'Kidnapped' her during her first time riding a dragon, she was feeling and acting the same way now. However, a small part of her was still in awe of the speed and grace the two dragons were putting out as they continued the chase, now plummeting down the seemingly endless cavern that was the Volcano.

After what felt like a eternity Astrid felt both Hiccup and Herself crash into the Night Fury with a thud and a loud groan as the dragon righted himself and sped after the white dragon, his green eyes seeing easily in the dark, as it was a necessary requirement for all dragons, as they often, or had used to, raided at night. Unfortunately for Hiccup and Astrid, they could see nothing as, unknown to them, they were miles underground in the very bowls of the island. However they could _hear_. And in never ending darkness with two dragons roaring and the sounds of air whistling all around them mixed with the sniffs and growls coming from Toothless, it wasn't the most comforting thing, even to Astrid, who prided herself on being a tough and fearless viking, but all vikings had their limits. And she was no exception.

The dark tunnel ride ended abruptly as they entered a bright room, which unbearably hot as they held tight and as close as they could get to Toothless, who's body absorbed the powerful heat. When Hiccup glanced around, his face feeling like it was melting, he found they were in a room _filled_ with lava, a _sea_ of it, pouring up from cracks and holes in the ground and just continually pouring up as it strived to escape to the surface, which made the young warrior wonder how they weren't dead. His answer was his reflection.

For as Toothless raced after the white dragon Hiccup noticed they were _inside_ a tunnel of some sort of nearly translucent crystal, which seemed to keep the lava from entering it somehow, though it didn't keep the heat out sadly, giving off a odd reddish white glow as the lava poured over, around and under it as it rose to the surface of Tarkus.

Despite the heavy wind being generated by the pair of dragons, Hiccup couldn't help but gasp at it, for it, while terrifying, was incredibly beautiful. Managing to glance behind, he found that Astrid was looking just like when he had taken her for a ride with Toothless, her face in awe as she glanced around the lava filled room, the high speed chase the Night Fury they rode upon was in was temporally forgotten by both as they gazed at the lava passing up in bubbles towards the surface, bubbles in a sea of lava.

However, just as quick as it had come, it was gone. The two dragons had blasted into another part of the rocky underground tunnel and for some reason both Hiccup and Astrid felt colder now, as if the heat of the chamber they had been in for no more then three or five seconds had changed their bodies temperature preference.

Reminding himself that they still needed to catch the white dragon, even if the majority of his mind was still processing what he had just seen, Hiccup turned back around to find that Toothless had gained a bit more on the dragon, he could see there were long white horns on the back of it's head, not as long as a Nightmare, but longer then the stubs on Toothless's head.

However once again they were plunged into darkness as they left the orange and red glow of the lava chamber and continued down the dark tunnel. This lasted for a while, Toothless chasing the white dragon while it continued to outrun the Night Fury of Berk. But even if Hiccup couldn't see, he could tell, just by both dragon's roars and wing flaps, that they were tiring, the chase having consumed a good deal of the two dragon's stamina.

But there seemed to be one more twist in the crazy ride that he and Astrid had gotten on, as almost when Hiccup swore he could see a light above them, albeit a good ways up, there was a loud cry from Toothless and then he found himself submerged in water.

It was still dark in the icy water as he felt Toothless start flapping his wings and kicking his legs and arms in a awkward kind of swimming as the Night Fury pushed after the fleeing dragon, who had a good distance ahead. However neither Hiccup or Astrid knew this, all they knew was that if Toothless didn't surface soon then a number of things would happen.

Toothless, like the other dragon's of berk, seemed to feel Hiccups thoughts and pushed himself to his limits trying to swim harder after the white dragon his master seemed so fixed on, not that the Night Fury wasn't himself.

Hiccup, meanwhile, felt the air in his lungs start to fade away and resisted the urge to gasp his mouth open for air, as that would only make things worse. It went from a few seconds to two minutes...to three minutes...to five minutes... The entire time Hiccup fought with every fiber of his being to keep awake and try and hold out a bit longer, but he knew his fate was close as Astrid started loosing her grip on his waist, her own battle starting to loose, for even the greatest viking had never been able to conquer the natural dangers of the world, and suffocation was one of them.

At last he was starting to feel incredibly light headed and as his lungs began to burn for air, Hiccup felt the Nigh Fury roar underwater before the dragon shot up, swimming furiously. He also noticed that there was a faint light filtering down from above, they were nearly there!

However when he felt the hold on his waist slacken Hiccup turned around in horror and saw Astrid was floating back towards the water's depths, to be claimed by the sea as so many vikings feared. At last he gasped in fright and felt the dreaded water enter his mouth, his lungs. But the future chief of the hairy hooligans did not even consider this as he closed his mouth and swallowed the water, since he couldn't really spit it out and then drew the small knife he had once nearly used to kill Toothless, and cut the rope connecting him to the Night Fury. Once the speedy dragon had shot off, Hiccup began swimming after the ever fading form of Astrid. The barest of light illuminating her form as he ignored his bodies protests, the pain racking up along his chest as his body started shutting down from the lack of air.

Closing his eyes he kicked forward and by some chance of the fate he collided with the limp form of Astrid, moving as fast as he could as his body started sinking towards the bottom as well, the young tamer started kicking towards the surface, however his kicks slowed and slowed..until they all out stopped and he began to close his eyes as he felt the water grow colder before he felt nothing, his body now as limp as Astrid's as they began to sink towards the surface, however even as the dragon rider's eyes started to close shut and the rays of light grew dimmer, he could make out a form growing bigger and bigger as it approached him, all he could manage to do was clutch Astrid tighter, in a protective way, before he lost all feeling, all thought...all sight.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hope you enjoyed that action packed chapter I promised you guys, I bet you want to rip my head off huh? Please don't or you won't be able to find out what happens next....**

**Anyways I want to thank you guys for reviewing, some were encouraging and some were funny, and some were helpful, and I hope some of you will leave me some, * prays * constructive criticism.**

**Now to answer a few questions you must obliviously have. When they were diving down towards the bottom of the volcano, that was a shout out to LOTR, but I will leave the rest for you to find. As for them being underground, they were in the very bottom of the volcano, deep underground, nearly touching the crust. As for the room full of lava, that was the, if you have ever watched a documentary on volcanoes at school or on T.V. Then you know, I hope, that was the area where the molten lava from the earth's core exits the crust and starts the journey to the top of the volcano, which is a hint that they were under the lava volcano again (for like the third time XD) and as for the crystal....picture Tin Foil.**

**It will keep things from getting burnt but allow the heat through. I almost put a part in there where Astrid touched the crystal and remarked that it wasn't hot at all, but I figured since their going like eighty miles an hour that it would...like tear her fricken arm off. So that is why that little scene is not there. * weeps *. and for those of you that think, it's not possible to have them inside a room that hot, well if Disney can have treasure hunters in space where they are breathing 'OXYGEN' and there is wind in space, then I sure as hek can put a pair of dragons and vikings inside a volcano, because I can honestly see dream works or Disney doing this themselves, and also, we have no idea if these things are or aren't inside volcanoes right NOW, but since its close to impossible to survive in lava, we just have to assume it could be a yes or no...on to the REVIEW REPLIES! **

* * *

**Jack: Thanks man!**

**Skater: Thanks for the review and I loved that chapter too!**

**Fan: im glad you'll be coming back, always happy to have reviewers who leave reviews every chapter!**

**Hello: I might put something on the ol profile page, maybe...**

**Ankeith: thats fine, thanks for the review, KEEP doing it!**

**Reborn: thanks for the review, I got the idea after Ruffnut started flirting with Hiccup and Astrid looked mad, and thanks for asking about Nad, I might just write it if a few more people ask for it!**

**Newword: thanks for the contructive review! Yay! But seriously. I don't mind, as long as you continue reviewing then all ills shall be put aside. And I would like to do side fics if more people ask for them, and yes there IS a reason that Nad wasn't in this fic, but you guys just have to review and ask for it to find out *stares at the rest of the viewers * that means you TOO!**

**Observer: about half...**

**Luciee: thanks for the review, hope this chapter answers a few of your questions. And with the group of people asking about Nad, I might, just might, write the side story. But only if a few more people ask....**

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews and if I missed yours, I either (A) uploaded before you posted it (B) didn't check my mail before I uploaded (unlikely but it will happen) (C ) you didn't leave a review lol!**

**Now its...RANT TIME: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (really review! You want to find out what happeneds next? Then review!)**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Called A What?

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 6: It's a What?_

**NOTE: It was bound to happen some time....every humor fic I have ever read, and a few romantic ones, has had T/D and I will not break this tradition, sorry if you think it's unoriginal, cliché, copying, ect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or any monetary products belonging to it, I do own the ticket I payed for to see the movie though, but I think I threw it away....ah well.**

Astrid gasped heavily as she managed to fight her way back to consciousness and glanced around, feeling horribly tired and knew her air reserves were out, meaning she had little more then a minute at the best before she would be lost forever underwater. To her shock she found Toothless, the always faithful Night Fury, was gone and Hiccup was floating with her to the dark, never ending abyss of the sea.

However within seconds she saw him, Toothless had swam back around and was diving right at them, his bright green eyes locked on the nearly dead pair as he approached them.

Not wasting time Astrid grabbed Hiccup and held him tight as she flung out her other hand and managed to catch the Night Furies saddle strap. Seeming to realize her plan, Toothless didn't stop to check on them and started the climb to the surface once again. However this time Astrid herself added her own feet to the dragon's. Kicking as hard as she could, pushing the pain in her mind into a small ball and then shoving it into a corner deep in the back of her head, just like her father had taught her. Slowly she began to see it, the light of the sun on the surface of the water seemed more glorious then the grandest of battles as they began to approach it, closer and closer and closer they came until at last Astrid felt her body rise on it's own will and her head, after what felt like an eternity, broke free of the water.

Gasping as hard as she could Astrid coughed and hacked until her chest hurt and she was sure she had lost a lung, but eventually she had managed to gather enough air into her lungs to be able to savor the fresh and clean air of the island of Tarkus.

She then remembered Hiccup and got as close as she could to the Night Furies ear. "Toothless...take us back to camp" she whispered, nearly out of energy as she flung the limp form of Hiccup onto the black scaled dragon as she herself climbed up, holding Hiccup so he didn't fall off. And it was a good thing she did that, for almost immediately after she said that, Toothless had shot into the air in desperation, heading as fast he could towards the beach, that was thankfully very close to where they had emerged.

Soon Astrid could see the small forms of the others running along the beach towards them. And then Toothless dived. The Night Fury flying towards the ground, knowing his master's life was on the line, and smashed into the sand at a high speed, leaving a small crater in the soft golden dirt as the other vikings and dragons raced to their crash site.

Astrid had barely been able to fall off the dragon by the time Gobber had shown up, his eyes wide with fear at the sight of the blond haired viking. "What happened!" he exclaimed.

Astrid ignored him and pull Hiccup off the saddle and let him crash onto the ground. Ignoring the worried looks of the others she moved over to Hiccup's limp form and began pushing on his chest, like they had been taught when they were younger, trying to get his lungs free of the water.

However no matter how hard she pounded on his chest. "NO! Hiccup...NO!" she cried as she hit his chest harder, refusing to give up even as the collective group of vikings and dragons lowered their eyes, and the dragons also drooping their wings. "NOO!" she cried and hit him again, her knuckles growing a deep red, but she didn't care, so long as he lived.

"Don't you die on me!" she yelled at his closed lids and hit his chest again and again. "Don't...do this to me..." she whispered as she stopped hitting his chest and felt tears starting to come out of her eyes. "No..." she murmured as Gobber placed a hand on her shoulder, his own eyes sad as he stared at the boy.

Then, as if to prove that if Hiccup could face down a Sea Dragon, then he could survive a bit of water, the boy started hacking and coughing, the whole time the gloomy group of vikings and dragons had slowly, but quickly changing to, exited and relieved face all the way to overjoyed. Even Snoutlout seemed a bit relieved his cousin wasn't going to die on them just yet.

Letting a utterly happy smile cover her face, Astrid leaned down and crushed her lips to the dragon tamers lips after his coughing fit was over. Only pulling away when he began to stir, and once again began to cough as his bright green eyes opened wide.

* * *

Death felt strange to Hiccup, cold and empty. He couldn't move and couldn't breath. His body felt heavy and he wanted to sleep, yet he couldn't do that either. He only saw darkness, nothing but that, not even his own hands or legs, or any part of him for that matter.

He had been like this for a while, maybe hours, maybe days. He wondered if this happened to everyone, or if it was just a 'Waiting' process. However suddenly his chest exploded in pain. Crying out he saw fiery white stars cloud his vision before the pain happened again and again until he felt himself cough, only for something soft to connect with his lips fiercely. And then his eyes snapped open.

There he was. Laying on a sandy beach, water all around him, all over him. His clothes were soaked thoroughly and he was coughing painfully, the last of the water that had filled his lungs pouring out onto the ground. He glanced up weakly to find everyone gathered around him, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber, all the dragons and next to him on her knees was Astrid, her knuckles a bit red and her face extremely worried.

Gasping in a bit of air, feeling wonderful on his battered lungs, he said, " My will is under my bed if that's what you want?". There were collective sighs and chuckles as everyone was reassured that the tamer was in deed still breathing as Astrid punched him in the shoulder. Hiccup's response was a glare pointed at her half heartily. "Wha-" he started to ask but Astrid put a dagger up near his lips, silencing him as her face became stony.

"That was for scaring me half to death" she said with fury. " And this is for saving me" she said and replaced the dagger with a full out kiss, stealing the little air form his lungs he had been able to get in.

But it was not to last, as Gobber cleared his throat and both teens broke off from one another as yet again as they were disturbed by the senior viking. "While I understand you must have been through a lot, I would like to know....just what exactly happened to you two" a loud snort to the side made him correct himself. "I mean three" he glanced at the Night Fury apologetically.

Both Hiccup and Astrid sighed heavily before they got comfortable, meaning Astrid settled in Hiccup's lap as he leaned back against Toothless for support. While the two got situated, the rest of the small group followed suit, siting down on the sand next to their respective dragons.

Only then did Hiccup begin his tale, with Astrid giving her own parts too. He explained the chase, how they had followed the creature, which he had described to them, through the fire geysers and then inside the volcano, followed by the race across the forest and then the never ending vertical dive and then the tunnel in the dark, and finally the sprint through the lava filled room in the crystal tunnel before he finished with Toothless diving underwater after the white dragon.

Then Astrid took over and explained her own part after Hiccup had blacked out. By the time the two had finished their tale, all of the vikings before them were staring at them with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Though there was one viking, among the others, who looked more troubled then awed, and of course it was Gobber the Belch.

However questions would have to wait, for both Hiccup and Astrid felt the need to get out of their wet cloths and into dry ones. Especially with the cold air coming in from the south west, just like Gobber had informed them when they had been told to get wood.

And so, with great speed, they pitched their small animal skin tents up on the grass near the shore, setting them up in a line of four tents and then another line of three tents on the other side of the fire ring they had built.

Once Hiccup had changed into a dry set of clothes and furs, he had left his tent and headed to the fire, as Gobber had been dead on when he had said the night would get colder the longer it wore on. It was well past dinner by now, but Hiccup was too tired to care, he simply picked up a smoked fish from the rack over the fire, careful not to burn himself and started eating the wonderful piece of meat.

And while their viking masters were eating and drinking, their dragon steeds were finishing off more fish from the baskets they had brought with them, specifically for this purpose, before they moved off a bit away from the camp and started burning coal beds for themselves.

For a while, no one talked, they simply stared at the crackling orange flame as it warmed those around it. Hiccup himself was sitting close to the fire, yet it still didn't seem as warm as he would have liked it to be, most likely the heat in the room of lava would effect him for a long time, or for life even. And of course Astrid was snuggled against him, sitting comfortably in his lap as she watched the flames rise up and down from the cracking logs.

The others were spread around the fire ring too, either sitting on rocks or logs or just laying comfortably on the soft grass. After half an hour, no one wanting to leave the warmth of the fire just yet, though a few had fallen asleep, Hiccup spoke up.

"Gobber, why were you so worried earlier?" Hiccup asked, remembering the senior viking's normally cheerful or scolding face had looked like he had seen a ghost.

Gobber seemed to be debating with himself for a minute before sighing. "Well you see, as I am sure you have guessed, your Father, ol' Spitelout and myself journeyed here a good amount of years ago, before you all were born, your father hadn't even become the chief yet by then!" as he talked the others had scooted closer to listen while Hiccup and Snoutlout seemed the most interested, since neither of their fathers had mentioned this to them before.

"Anyhow, we came to this island all by ourselves looking for dragons to kill. And oh we found a good many and slew a good many too. But it came at a price..." here the older viking's facial features seemed to crinkle in pain, or sorrow, Hiccup couldn't really tell. "We had slain so many that we awoke the wrath of the guardian of this very island....a Wind Fury" as he said this the entire group gasped and a few stared at him in a good deal of confusion.

"Wait!" Tuffnut said. "I thought it was called 'Night' Fury?!" he said, his face in deep thought as he tried to figure out what the old geezer was saying.

Gobber chuckled, but it was a low, dark, chuckle. "yes" he said. "There _are_ Night Furies in this world Tuffnut, but I never told you that was the _only_ breed of Fury. There are, after all, different Monstrous dragons, different Vorpent dragons and even different Whispering Deaths. So why would there not be different Furies?" as the group of young vikings stared at him in shock, dawning understanding in their eyes, he spoke again.

"Myself and both Hiccup and Snoutlout's Fathers spent a good bit of time discovering dragons, but we didn't share all of what we discovered" he raised a hand to keep them from interrupting. "We did it. Because the other Furies are far more dangerously to tangle with, your dragon, Hiccup, is just the beginning. There are numerous Furies all over the world, not just Scandinavia" he gestured in the general direction of the now sleeping Toothless, tired from his long pursuit of the dragon they had encountered.

"The 'Night Fury" Gobber said, "is made for fast, vertical dives and is perfect for night attacks, as it preys during the night. However, what you have encountered on _this_ island is a _Wind Fury_. This creature preys during the morning, eating the fish right out of the water. The dragon itself is the fastest on record, though it is the only one to ever been seen. We long ago thought it had died, as a young Estonian claimed to have killed it. However it appears we were wrong.

But im not done though, it, as you know, is covered in white scales and has a powerful, very sharp tail. Of course not all of this information is old, a good deal of this is from Hiccup's description. When we were attacked, it had been moving too fast for us to see it very clearly, only the basic traits and such, enough to know it was of the Fury breed" he said, closing his eyes for a moment, as if relieving the day. "Oh Thor I wish you had warned us ahead of time" he whispered, Hiccup barely hearing him, and that was thanks to him sitting next to him.

However it appeared the others were already jumpy with questions. "What was it like?", "When did you get attacked?" and "Why didn't you kill it?" came up, however it was, "did you get burned badly?" that caused Gobber to answer.

The older viking stared at Ruffnut after she asked that question and shook his head. "No. No not a single burn" but before the others could even look amazed he held up a hand once again. "Do not think that a incredible feat young warriors. For it isn't" he gestured at his peg leg. "That Wind Fury that was flying up there probably is the same one that nearly took ol' Spitelout's life and made a nice snack out of me foot" he smiled darkly at them as they took in the meaning of his words as the shadows from the fire seemed to grow bigger. "The Wind Fury is incredibly unique for not breathing fire, but do not believe it is harmless" he said as he stood up.

"I'm a bit sleepy from all of the excitement today, I think i'll go and rest for what's left of the night, and I suggest you do as well, for tomorrow we head off to find that dragon" he said with determination before heading off for his Tent.

Hiccup was considering sleep as well, but as if Astrid could hear his thoughts she leaned up and gave him a rather short kiss. "A few more minutes?" she asked playfully. Already knowing he was beaten simply by the feeling of the lingering kiss, Hiccup simply nodded as she smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"Now what?" Tuffnut asked, himself not feeling tired at all, but not really wanting the awkward silence to continue.

While Snoutlout scratched his head, Astrid seemed to be thinking before snapping her fingers together. "We could play that game that those drunk french traders tricked us into..." Astrid said, looking at both Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"You mean where they had us see who could drink more..." she was cut off quickly by Astrid, who was hissing at her to shut up. The blong haired girl then moved off of Hiccup over to where she was sitting and whispered into her ear.

"No, the _other_ group of French traders, that time that you dragged Tuffnut down with us? They had all of those....".

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I remember already, sheesh!" Ruffnut said quickly as she nodded. "I don't know...that was a bit weird..." she whispered slowly.

Astrid sighed. "Come on! Just think of their faces! We could...ont les pieds Tuffnut's lécher Snoutlout!" she said, her hands rubbing together in a evil way. Both Tuffnut and Snoutlout looked up, hearing their names whispered and began wondering if their lives were in danger.

Ruffnut seemed to almost give in, but then shook her head. "ok" she whispered at last. "But you have to lécher les peluches de nombil fishlegs" she said and grinned at the other female warriors horrified look. "Deal?" she whispered. While the two girls schemed, Fishlegs had also raised his head from staring at the fire. Slowly the three marked men

Astrid almost said no, but the mental image of Snoutlout and Tuffnut doing the act she had in her head became to strong. "Deal" she said and shook the other girls hand.

"Ok" she said normally as she once again moved to sit in Hiccup's lap. "We're going to play a little game" she said and then seemed to think of something. "Oh and Ruffnut" when the girl faced her she said, "Éloignez-vous de hoquet" she said, her voice sounding as if she was warning her of something.

Nodding Ruffnut sat up a bit and seemed to be ready to start their 'Game'.

"Anyways" Astrid said as she settled in Hiccup's arms. "The rules are simple. Someone asks someone else a question about themselves and can be anything at all, but if they don't answer it, they have to do a task that the group decides, which can be anything too, if they don't do _that_ then they get a branding on their butt" she said, the last part bringing a small smirk to her face, now _that_ had been a memorable trip to the local tavern, located right next to the docks.

A few of the other vikings winced a bit, the idea of getting branded was not exactly high on their 'To Do' list. However they still nodded to Astrid, ready to begin.

Astrid looked around for a minute, Then she sighed. "I guess, since Hiccup saved us all, he can go first" she said and smirked at Snoutlout, her eyes promising something horrible. The boy gulped and then, whether he was just that thick headed, full of himself, or didn't want to show he was scared of her (or all of the above) he simply flexed, as if she had been smiling at him good naturally, his muscles.

Rolling her eyes she glanced up at the one guy who had actually made her feel happy and found he was having a hard time choosing, which was understandable, since he had never even heard of it before. Smiling, this time a heart warming one, she whispered in his ear. Hiccups ears shot up and his eyes widened before filling with a mischievous light as he looked at Snoutlout.

"Snoutlout" he said and the boy glanced at him lazily, a loud 'Hmm?' coming from his throat. Glancing to the side, Astrid could see Ruffnut's eyes light up as she realized what she was doing. "Do you dream about Ruffnut?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes" Snoutlout answered instantly, a knowing smirk on his face as everyone in the fire ring stared at him agape. Hiccup was sure that he saw Ruffnut going a bright red as Astrid glared at Snoutlout's smirk, he must have figured out what she had in mind...

"Astrid" he said coolly, and her heart froze over, she knew in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't going to end well. "What..." he seemed to ponder what to say, much to Astrid's hatred. "...What were you and Ruffnut doing the other day?" he said smirking even wider.

Now she felt her heart stop, this wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Snoutlout should have been licking Tuffnut's feet by now...not beating her at her own game.

She had two options. Either she told him, which was the last thing she wanted to do, or she could take whatever 'Task' he had in mind, and the fact that there were no rules made her cringe inwardly. Finally she came to her decision. Sighing she said, "what's my task?" it came out rough and rather gloomy, knowing it was going to be a horrid one, and oh how she was right.

If possible, Snoutlout's grin grew even wider, to were he seemed more like a Cheshire cat that a old merchant had told her of once. It had the largest grin, and that seemed to be what Snoutlout was trying to imitate right now, because she was sure if he got any happier, then his ears would be _inside_ his mouth.

"Kiss me" he said plainly, causing Astrid to glare at him, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Snoutlout as if he was yelling 'I want to die!'. "Come on.." he said, smirking as he used a finger to gesture her forward.

Scolwing and seething the blond beauty stomped forward, making it evident that she was going to murder him in the most messy way possible when she was done with this.

Still smirking Snoutlout stood there, his chin out as if he was waiting for her to just jump at him. When Astrid swallowed the bile in her throat she leaned forward to do the deed, thinking up ways of torture that would make even the most evil vikings find cruel, which was good since Snoutlout was a viking, sort of.

She was stopped, not that she minded, by him holding out a hand. "Tongue too" he added, his face positively gleeful.

Astrid just pointed at his chest. "Dead" she muttered weakly as she felt him step forward and roughly kiss her, it was like kissing salt water, with dragon dung and eel brains mixed in, she didn't even want to know how she knew what those things tasted like, for already she felt his tongue in her mouth, checking her teeth and searching her mouth. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and moved off him, however the kiss must have done something to him because he wrapped his arms around her.

"i'm not done" he whispered menacingly.

"remember when we were back a the docks at beck?" she said just as menacingly. When he raised an eyebrow she struck. "i told you I would go _lower_!" she shouted and raised her knee up as hard and fast as she could, knee guard and all, right into the spot that all men were weak at.

To her utter delight she heard something that sounded like "mamee..." before Snoutlout instantly dropped his arms from her side and clutched the damaged area that would most likely now end up only give him dumb heirs, which was all he deserved, then he fell backwards onto the ground with a thud, thick tears in his eyes as he groaned loudly.

Spitting on his face she wiped her mouth heatedly before kicking him in the side for good measure before walking back over to Hiccup, who's face seemed to be at war. Disgust, revolt, laughter, pride and...no it wasn't that, couldn't be that, seemed to try and win control of his features. He finally settled with laughing with Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the ballish form of Snoutlout as he shouted "It isn't funny!", but it came out more as a horse, weak, pain filled voice, to the warrior's obvious anger.

As she slipped back into Hiccup's arms she frowned up at him. "Your not mad?" she asked. Hiccup only kissed her softly, thankfully ridding her of the taste of Snoutlout.

"Nah, I just want to get put on clean up duty" he said smoothly and was rewarded with another heart stopping kiss. While the Thorston twins continued laughing their heads off at the pained face of Snoutlout, the couple continued to trade soft and heated kisses.

* * *

**I actually planned out a whole game of Truth or Dare, but this seemed like a better ending to me. And I sure hope you liked it. This took 'Hours' of non stop...ok I stopped for dinner, the x-box...um, never mind..anyways the point is I worked long and hard on this, so I hope you guys post good long reviews for me to read over. If not...i will kill a baby turtle with a flamethrower!**

**Did you notice the hints? Hmm? If you did then you were right! (possibly) those were hints to side plots! Now all you have to do is ask for them! (five or six requests should be enough to let me know I will have a audience).**

**I spent some time searching the web, but I couldn't find where Truth or Dare came from. I am mostly just guessing that the french knew about it in Hiccups time, which is assuming they even had the GAME in that time. But this is fiction, and in fiction I can do crazy things like make humans fly on dragons, fly under volcanoes or play Truth or Dare! Ok? Good! XD**

**as for the translations....here they are:**

**ont les pieds Tuffnut's lécher Snoutlout, means: have snoutlout lick Tuffnut's feet**

**lécher les peluches de nombil fishlegs, means: Lick the lint out of Fishleg's bellybutton**

**Éloignez-vous de hoquet, means: Stay away from Hiccup**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

* * *

**Jamie: Thanks, and you will...or will you? Better review some more!**

**Took-Baggins: thanks for the constant reveiws man! (or girl). You rock! And thanks for the * heavenly music plays * long and slightly criticizing review!**

**Nightmist379: Like I told Jamie, better review to make sure!**

**Unlucky Midnight Sunlight: cool name by the way, and thanks for the review, that was what I was aiming for, I only wish all my fics could absorb my viewers....that and I wish for a jeep and ten billion dollars. That too XD.**

**Tiffany: thanks and keep reviewing! :)**

**Alexander: for reasons you will see in the future, I could not have then taking pot shots at each other, but the thought constantly crossed my mind while I was writing it.**

**The Guy: The name really speaks to me dude, here you go! And I will try and work on the errors, but I have a horrible time with them. But have hope, I have a possible beta that might help with my chapters!**

**Luciee.x: Thanks for the review, and im sorry about the 1st review thing, but you shall still be mentioned in my R&R anyways!**

**Black Thorns: Thanks and keep reviewing plz!**

**Undercovergirl: thanks, but flattery will not get me to update any sooner...ok maybe it will.**

**Reborn: I can leave it there! But obviously this chapter proves I will not....keep the reviews up!**

**Loverofallthingsliterary: that is a mouth full of a name by the way, and yes, yes that was cruel of me. But look! I gave you a nice new shiny chapter!**

**Observer: thats fine, but I will take your reviews and lock them in my 'Review Vault' anyways!**

**Hello: No problem, you, Observer and Luciee are like my three most reviewers, but you better keep reviewing, some of the others on this thing might just out do you guys!**

* * *

**I am sorry if I didn't get your reviews in this chapter. If I missed it or you uploaded too late, I will try and add it in the next chapter, if I have room on my R&R board, thanks for the review, I will still read it and enjoy doing so! Keep reviewing and subscribing! But mostly reviewing!**

**Good night to all and all a goodnight! For I shall sleep now and await your reviews!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	7. Chapter 7: truth Or Dare!

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 7: Truth Or Dare?!_

**Sorry for the chapter shortness. I was busy all today with stuff. Thanks for waiting and please review, and the first chapter of Nad's Story is up! Read and review! And if you guys want, just ask in your reveiws and I might write a fic about Astrid and Ruffnut's trip to the tavern...yes thats a hint to ask for the side plot....now go do it lol! Oh and for those of you that were wondering...T/D means Truth or Dare...duh XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD or it's buy products!**

"Hey are we gonna finish this game or not?" Ruffnut asked after a few minutes, trying to stop laughing as Snoutlout struggled to his feet. Hiccup and Astrid however...well they seemed to be a bit occupied with one another, or at least one another's mouths. And possibly their teeth and tounges. "Ahem!" she shouted, though not too loudly, trying not to wake Gobber, since a mad Gobber was a bad...bad, a _lot_ of times bad, thing.

Astrid and Hiccup finally pulled apart and seemed to relax back into their old position, Astrid sitting comfortably in Hiccup's lap while he simply had his arms around her stomach.

Sighing once again, Ruffnut stared at Astrid. "Ok your turn..." she said, a slow smirk forming on her face, wondering how this would turn out.

The blond haired beauty smiled sweetly at Snoutlout, who was leaning heavily on a log, taking deep breaths as he held his shattered pride, literally. "hmm...fine, but were changing the rules...you can give them a dare without asking a question" she said and glared as Snoutlout, who went white.

"Im good" Ruffnut said.

"Me too" Tuffnut said.

"Ya me too" Fishlegs said, and thus sealed Snoutlout's fate.

The buff viking looked utterly horrified as Astrid spoke his name, "Snoutlout" she then tapped a finger to her chin as she sat in Hiccup's lap. "Your Task is....to stomp on Toothless's tail!" while Astrid seemed positively gleeful, much like Snoutlout had a few hours ago, Snoutlout looked like he had been cast out of the village.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he said over and over.

Astrid glared at him. "DO IT..." she hissed, the unspoken threat of kicking him again hung in the air as she glared. Sighing in defeat, or maybe in recognition of his death, the viking walked over to the sleeping dragon and stared at the sharp claws, the snoring mouth, which he knew held sharp teeth and then the powerful wings. He looked back over at them, his face completely childish, full of fear and basically begging.

"Do...i really have to?" he begged. Astrid simply nodded and he cringed before he stomped on the tail. Everyone grew quiet as they waited for his death screams, only for nothing to happen. Snoutlout stared down at the dragon, still snoring. He then turned around to face the others, his first mistake. He then grinned. "Not so tough..." he said coolly, acting as if the task hadn't nearly made him wet his pants a few seconds ago. "You too scared uh me?" he taunted the sleeping dragon, his second mistake. He then stomped on the tail again, then again...and again and again. His last mistake.

As he was laughing and jumping on the tail, he failed to notice the Night Fury open it's eyes at last and calmly turn it's head, without moving the rest of it's body, and stared at the viking, having known the whole time.

As the other viking youths tried to contain their laughter as Toothless stared at him, his mouth lighting with blue and purple fire as he held his mouth at Snoutlout for a few seconds, apparently noticing they were laughing the closer he moved his head to the viking.

Thats when Snoutlout turned to face them. "What?" he asked then his eyes widened. "Awww crap...." he muttered. He barely had time to squeeze his eyes shut before there was a flash of fire behind his butt...and then he was sailing over their heads "MOMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" he yelled before crashing into the water, thirty feet away with steam rising from his floating form.

While everyone chuckled, Tuffnut sat down where the now burnt rear of Snoutlout had been occupying a log. "Ok ill go, since ash pants might be a while" he said with a chuckle. "Fighlegs" he said and as the fa-rather bulky viking turned to face him, he smiled. "I'll be nice...do you want a task or do you want a task?" as Fishlegs processed this, and then glared at him, Tuffnut grinned. "act like a hound dog until I say stop" he said, seeming proud for thinking it up.

Fishlegs looked mad before complying. He got down on all fours and started barking and then, comically, made a loud, long "AHWOOOOO". Ruffnut then started looking around.

"Hiccup" she said, causing both Astrid and Fishleg's questioning gazes to fall upon her. "Listen chubby, until Tuffnut tells you to stop, your stuck as a dog, and this game is Viking's only" she turned away from the glaring face of Fishlegs and faced Astrid. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your boyfriend" she said, her eyes suggesting she was considering to anyways. "ok then....Hiccup" his green eyes met hers. "lose the shirt" she said, smirking.

Hiccup paled and Astrid glared. But he still played along good naturally and removed the fabric, leaving the furs on, but she still saw the small amount of developing muscle.

Hiccup then sat back down and Astrid sat back in his lap, her head and back against his mostly bare back seemed to make the dare worth it to her. He then glanced at Tuffnut. "Tuffnut" he said and the viking stared at him. "Say stop" he said calmly.

Tuffnut seemed to stare at him with a 'Are you serious?' look before saying, "Stop?". Immediately Fishlegs shot up with a cheer and he realized what he had done. "NO!!!" he shouted, realizing that chubby was going to get the revenge he had promised with the glare he had on his face at the moment.

"Ok" he said and stared at Astrid. "Astrid" he said and she turned to face him. "loose..." immediately a knife shot out of her hand and sunk hilt deep into the log he had been resting on. Just inches under his special regions. "What is it with you and guys privates!!" he yelled. "I just wanted you to take off your bandana!" he cried. When Astrid stared at him curiously he continued. "What? I can't wonder what you look like with your hair down? No one has _ever_ seen you with your hair down!" he defended himself.

Astrid seemed a bit suspicious, but complied anyways. She then pulled the bandana around her head and pony tail free and her hair fell all around her face, covering her mostly until she moved it away with her hands. Mostly everyone in the fire ring gasped. She was _stunning_. The blondish hair had seemed to change to a silky golden as it reached around shoulders, covering parts of her ears and seemed to make her face glow. "What?" she asked.

The others just simply shook their heads. "Nothing" they said quickly. Astrid simply shrugged before pointing at Fishlegs, grinning evilly at a scared Tuffnut. "Fishlegs" she said. "you have to spin around once" she said.

Fishlegs easily did the task, yet it still looked rather funny, the entire time Tuffnut was yelling at them all. "That's not fair!" or "NO WAY!" and comically "KILL ME NOW THOR! KILL ME NOW!".

However Tuffnut seemed to be doomed for Fishlegs grinned at him cruelly. "Now it's _my_ turn..." he said. "Tuffnut" he then glanced at the discarded pot near the fire ring. "You have to fill the pot full of sea water and drink it all in less then ten seconds" he said.

Tuffnut glared at him heatedly before grabbing the pot and heading down to the shore. He returned minutes later with it full of water. He glared once more before he began gulping it down. This might have seemed wimpish, but that pot was _big_. And mixing that with the fact that _all_ of the dragons had just bathed and then taken care of any 'Business' they might have had in it...well it was pretty short of a wonderful drink of Mead.

By the time he had finished, he had collapsed onto the ground, groaning and holding his stomach as his face turned green. He then stuck his head in his cooking pot and began hurling for who knew how long. And while was doing this, and the others were laughing, Snoutlout managed to drag himself back up to the fire. "...o-ok...im ba-back....i c-choose Ast-astri-" he never finished, for Toothless, who had moved to sit next to Hiccup and Astrid, shot another fire ball at him.

Snoutlout screamed before running, only to be hit in the rump again, and sent all the way back out into the sea, screaming loudly. "CURSE YOU ASTRID!!!!!".

* * *

**oh man am I sorry guys. I got home at 9, had to do a lot of work and finally was done at 11pm. I finally managed to get started with the chapter at about 11:30 and managed to get inspiration at about 11:39. so I am really sorry about the crappy chapter I just gave you, but Im dog tired and my mind is drained from a paper I had to write today....but enough of my problems.**

**I felt really bad reading all the reviews saying to update by 10, Im really sorry. I was upset that I couldn't upload it in time for you. I was on my way to a meeting at 6:40 and after my math stuff today, I just figured I wouldn't get the chapter done in time....so I am really, really, really sorry about all this.**

**I hope you can forgive this dumb loser for messing up so thouroughly, but I promise to make the next chapter twice as long! But you still have to review...though that might be too much to ask...aw well. Review please, if not, I understand...but I still need inspirtation, and reviews are inspiration. Sorry again....**

**ReVIEW REPLIeS TIME!**

* * *

**Angel: thanks, keep up the reviews! And Hiccup/Astrid is what Im here for XD.**

**Took: Sorry! Didn't realize. And no, you need to up the criticizing! I want more criticizing! More!**

**Fan: Thanks! I don't think im that good just yet, or if I ever will be, but its great to here just the same!**

**Human: T/D means Truth or Dare, and thanks for the review!**

**Observer: I am sad to say you didn't get what you wanted..but you shall in the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**Summertime: um...i don't understand the review entirely....did you start foaming at the mouth? Cuzz I kinda got that impression....**

**AlienPhantom: Don't hutz me! * Puts Turtle down ***

**Luciee.x: Thanks for the review, and you shouldn't have thought the MAIN character was going to die. But then again, that was what I was going for...lol**

**Midnight: thanks, that assures me that im not just a half good writer who thinks my story is plain and sad....thanks XD!**

**Merc: Dang it! I forgot about that....thanks for pointing it out...but now I must kill you to preserve the secret * brings up Tommie gun ***

**Reborn: The side plots are either fics after or before ADB, you can ask for them in your reviews and I might write them if enough people ask. Keep up those reviews!**

**Guy: well francly that hurts...but I also had a crappy day today and will let it slide....for now * narrows eyes ***

**Chad: Thanks!**

**Adm: first off, I hope you keep reviewing my story. Secondly, you had me in tears with that review, keep it up! That one made me want to write another chapter just to get another one like it!**

* * *

**I am sorry for taking so long to update, and for boring you with my bad day. But I hope you can forgive me and keep reviewing! Thanks all of you guys and girls for your support! Reading the reviews today was the only thing that made my day worth it. Well...maybe the large bowl of ice cream I ate while writing my paper was worth it too...but that isn't the point!**

**Keep reviewing and I should have the next chapter of Cave In soon. And I will post on my profile when you can expect updates...sorry again, Lostsword out.**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Nest, Part 1

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 8: The Nest, Part 1_

**Well, to be honest I am really glad you guys liked that chapter, since I wrote it in like an hour and was worried it was going to end up bad. But I have good and bad news for you guys. Good news is that I am updating! Yay. And thanks for all the reviews!**

**The bad news is that I will most likely not update much on the weekends, since school is back in and I have tests and papers to write and prepare for. But I have put my work schedule on my profile, so just check that and you should have a basic idea of when I update. But that doesn't mean I won't surprise you with a chapter at some random day or time, nor does it mean YOU can't surprise ME with a review on a random day or time. On to the chapter! Oh and im sorry for not continuing the Truth or Dare thing, I might do it again some time, maybe in that side plot.... (hint to ask for it has just been shown...).**

**NOTE: Due to my work schedule, this chap will be a bit short as well, but I will try and cram what I can into this thing before I have to go back to doing homework and what not. If you don't understand what this means, check my WoRk HoUrS on my profile. Oh, and what Snoutlout mentions after Astrid teases him was inspired by Vlad Taltos idea. Thanks man!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own HTTYD, or it's characters and what not, only the plot idea and my OC's...WAAHHHHHH!!!! :(**

Hiccup woke up early to the sound of the others bustling around camp, he heard the sound of boots crunching the dirt under the grass as they moved across the ground, the slosh of a water skin and a loud yell and grumbling. He groaned before stretching and getting dressed. The young warrior then stood up and exited the animal skin tent and found Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing about something while the former cooked something in a, thankfully, different pot. He also saw Astrid walking up to him, her pony tail swishing back in forth as she came nearer, her bandana once again around her golden hair.

"Sleep well?" she asked as she gave him a soft kiss, her lips tasting like fresh berries and spice. He returned it for a few minutes before he walked towards the fire ring, Astrid close to him as they intertwined their hands.

By the time he arrived at the ring with Astrid, Gobber and Fishlegs were cutting the fish up to be placed inside the bubbling water, which also had a few herbs and what appeared to be some odd concoction that Tuffnut had made, as it came from a pouch on his side.

"Whats that?" Hiccup asked as he pointed at the pouch Tuffnut was closing, inside was the same concoction, but it wasn't wet. It looked like crushed leaves and had a enticing smell as it sat in the leather pouch.

Tuffnut didn't even glance up at him as he inspected the cutting of the fish. "A special plant from some far off land. Persia, I think. Maybe farther. Astrid's dad gave it to me, it has powerful healing elements in it and is a great flavor to add into food, plus it has a bit of a stamina boost. He said he got it from the local healers, who said it was good for those that went off to battle or were going off on a long journey" he said as he patted the pouch. "This is about the last I have, but I got a few more containers back at home. It's hard to come by, old Hofferson was about to sell the stuff, but gave it to me after he visited my house for a game of Hnefatafl with my old man" he said as the now cut apart fish were dumped into the pot and he began to cook the delicious smelling food.

Hiccup nodded as he sat down by the fire, now low, but large enough to cook with, but it was of no real need, since the morning had come and their winter furs were in the packs all of them either had on their backs or were nearby. Hiccup then felt Astrid settle back in his arms. "Having Fun?" she asked mockingly, staring at something out of his line of vision. He turned and found Snoutlout, not to far away from them on the other side of the fire circle, trying to sit down on the ground, only to yelp as his still singed rear quarters shot a wave of pain all over his body from the hated contact.

Snoutlout glared at her as he stood back up. "Oh funny" he drawled with thick sarcasm. "You weren't the one unable to lay on your back last night without pain shooting up it. Heck..." he said, the last part sly. A bad kind of sly. "You were probably cuddled up with the loser all night long in his tent...if you were even sleeping at all last night" he grinned at her face, which was utter shock. "Oh..are you mad?" he teased.

Honestly, Hiccup wondered how long it was going to take, and how many broken bones he would receive, before Snoutlout decided that teasing her wasn't going to work. Of course, he knew what he was trying to do. Since Astrid was no longer 'His' girl, even if she had never been his, he had turned from the failed flirting to mockery and insults to just get a bit of her attention, even if it was the kind of attention that _nobody_ wanted.

"Mad?" Astrid replied sickly sweet as she stood up, her knuckles popping as she stretched her arms, her summer clothing, a thin wool shirt and pants, with leather armor and her defining spiked skirt looking all the more dangerous at the moment as she grinned evilly at him. "No..." she drawled and plucked a knife from the large pouch on her hip. "Im _livid_!" she yelled and ran at the buff viking.

Snoutlout yelped in fright before dropping into a fighting stance, only to have Astrid slide up under his defenses and smile at him. Foolishly he leaned forward, only for her to give him the mouth of all sucker punches, sending him over a log and into a resting Toothless.

Realizing his danger, Snoutlout groggily got up, ignoring the pain in his rump as he ran for his life as Toothless chased him, fire right at the teen's booted heals. Laughing at the comic sight once again, Tuffnut nearly knocked the pot over.

Content, Astrid moved to sit next to Hiccup instead of his lap and leaned against him slightly. "Never gets old" she said smirking. Ruffnut nodded as she watched the scene.

"You should mix it up a bit, maybe tie him to a tree with fish tied around him..." she said, a smirk just as wide as Astrid's covering her features.

Hiccup sighed over dramatically as he put an arm around Astrid's shoulders and brought her closer. "Just because we're seeing each other, doesn't mean you can use my Dragon for your revenge purposes" he said, smiling as she pouted.

"But he..." she sighed as she saw he was joking and then punched his shoulder, a bit hard. "That's for me falling for your lie, and because I haven't hit you in a while" she said before kissing him softly. "That's because I feel like kissing you" she said, a bit lamely.

Hiccup grinned. "And what if I feel like kissing you?" he asked teasingly as Tuffnut rolled his eyes, making a 'Kill Me' sign at Ruffnut, who then lifted a _very_ sharp axe with a gleam in her eyes saying she would very much enjoy doing so. He then began waving his arms madly at her, once again nearly knocking the pot over.

Astrid smirked before leaning back and gesturing at her lips. "No one ever said you had to as-" she didn't even finish before he had his lips on hers, this time exploring her mouth a bit, Gobber was inspecting the pot after all...

He removed his mouth after a minute and the two returned to their cuddling as Tuffnut appeared to be nearly done. Off to the side he could hear Snoutlout's screams as he ran in circles, Toothless right behind him. He laughed as Astrid started kissing his chin, moving closer to his mouth once again as the crackle of the fire began to die. Fishlegs moved over and tossed a large bit of wood onto it, proving he had a bit of muscle under all that...bulk.

Nodding at Fishlegs, Tuffnut put a few more herbs into the pot before he sighed. "Ok. About done, just a few more minutes" he said at last. Looking pleased with himself, something he had done every time he had made a dish on their trip so far.

Astrid sighed, "Thank Thor...but do you think Snoutlout has a few minutes?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her in amazement, as if she had grown a tail and wings. "What?" she said innocently. "I need someone to vent my anger out on...".

Sighing Hiccup stood up a bit. "And to prevent myself from being that person..." he cupped his hands around his mouth and licked his lips once before yelling, "Toothless!".

Immediately the Night Fury left the rather amusing game of chasing Snoutlout and was on all fours before the dragon rider in seconds. A soft purr coming from his scaly throat as he stared at him with his large green reptile like eyes.

Smiling Hiccup began to pet the dragon on his neck, as always, he was careful to not hit the reassure spot that all dragons seemed to have. Once the dragon was content, he seemed to over to the pile of baskets that had been set out for the dragons, which was rapidly emptying as the dragon's began finishing some of the last of their fish stores for the dragon's.

While their steed's fed, before sprawling out on the grass or sand to sun bathe, the Dragon Riders of Berk took the bowls full of the fish soup that Tuffnut had made, and once again the adrenaline junkie demonstrated that he had missed his calling when he was born a viking, as France or Britain might have hired such a cook, if they could stand his habits and messy like persona when he wasn't acting professional, which he rarely did.

And while they quickly ate their meal, Snoutlout included, they all went over a rough drawing of the island, from Gobber's past experience's and Astrid and Hiccup's adventure. They had decided that they had to hunt down the dragon's nest, deciding to either capture or kill the beast, to end the danger it posed to other vikings, specifically Hairy Hooligan Vikings.

Finally, they gathered up their packs and made sure the fire was out and their belongings and boat secured before they mounted their dragons. Astrid and Hiccup riding Toothless, Fishlegs on his Gronckle, both Thorston twins rode their Zippleback and Snoutlout and Gobber rode on Snoutlout's Monstrous Nightmare. The little Terrible Terror riding on the shoulder of Gobber as they took to the sky.

Well, Hiccup thought, the hunt was on...

* * *

**Like It?**

**Hope you liked it and please review, my school might end up consuming my Wednesday (hopefully not), but if it does, then I shall at least have the second chapter written up for you guys. Sorry for the shortness, but I have little time to upload on the weekends until things tone down by Thursday or Friday. I will try and upload by 10-11pm from now on guys, and check out my other fics on my profile, and if you like my works, then I suggest you read from The Amateur or CrystalOfEllinon, the former writes Halo fics and the latter writes GI Joe. I love both of their works and they are very well written, if you enjoy well written fanfiction, then you will LOVE their work.**

**Now, I want to thank all my loyal fans for sending in ideas and reviewing so much. Honestly your reviews will be like the only thing getting me through this week and the next, both have tests and papers I will be doing, so give me something to smile about and click that button at the bottom of this screen and REVIEW!**

**Also, I have been entertaining the idea of a Youtube account. I just thought of it, I figured you could leave comments for me to answer or something, I don't really know. But let me know what you think, and any side plot ideas will be appreciated. Now on to the REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Observer: yah I thought it was funny too, sorry for the shortness**

**Fan: Lol, yes it was funny, and I will try and update when I can, sorry. Keep reviewing! And I wish I had made it longer too, but this one is longer..ish**

**Ignorance:lol thanks, keep up the reviews!**

**Skaterbox: Thanks, I enjoy writing this fic.**

**Nightmist379: thanks! Glad to know I can make my fans like my work so much!**

**Vlad Taltos: Sorry for not continuing, and thanks for the ideas, as you can see they spawned more ideas...and I will try and have more T and D later...maybe in a side plot? Review plzzzz!**

**Ankeith: thanks! I will keep writing! As long as you keep reviewing lol!**

**Kt2209: you'll......?**

**Halogirl810: Thanks, and Im glad you liked the truth or dare, also, like I said above, try and check out The Amateur's fanfiction site, he has some good halo stories.**

**TheHiccuper: Funny name, made me chuckle lol! And I am glad the funniness made up for the misspelliness**

**Luciee.x: Well, you got more, and I don't think I really want to write a nude Hiccup...**

**Her: Thanks and I have now given you more! BEHOLD! * holds up fic * thank you! Thank you! I take cash, credit and life servitude! Lol...**

**Took: You are the second person to suggest...no, third, to suggest Hiccup is going to end up nekid...and all three of you were girls...well the last part is a good thing..i might just die if a guy asked for a naked Hiccup....well back to the ol story board...thanks for the review!**

**Alexander R: Thanks and there will be...oh yes there will be....**

**Freear: thanks, im enjoying writing it XD!**

**Merc: lol, kevlar will not save you from a rocket though....lol**

**Reborn: I will take it easy...possibly. And thanks for the review! You and a few others are the top people I hunt down to reply too! And it appears it did turn out great huh? Keep up the reviews!**

**The Guy: no! I got a eight! Ahhhhhhhh!......lol, thanks for the review and I hope I can get a better score this time *crosses fingers * (p.s. Your scores are a major motivator by da way) oh and fanboys don't giggle...they laugh very manly until it becomes a slightly less manly laugh...and then becomes giggles..**

**Newworldwriter1: I might just write the tavern story...**

**A Person: thats ok, send me the list and I might just add them to my side plot, yes...oh right..just leave them in a review then, or have someone send them to me...THIS IS WHY I NEED A FRICKEN YOUTUBE...possibly...**

**Chaddoesddr: thanks! I hope to review everyday!**

* * *

**Well that is about it, man that was a lot of replies, I might just make that youtube....possibly. And if you have a HTTYD fic, or any fic that you want me to help, read over, or offer advice, then send me a message and I'll do what I can...no promises, im not a pro writer.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, keep sending me more and I shall anxiously await your responses to all my questions and my story! Side plot ideas once again! Remember to try and think of some for me! They shall go in the vault!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Nest, part 2

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 9: The Nest, Part 2_

**Yah, im updating! I don't know when this will be uploaded, so if it is Thursday, im sorry for those of you waiting on Wednesday...but I did update Cave In!..im tired so, on to the chapter! Wait one second though! I was looking up Estonia, and guess what I found? The Estonians counter raided a viking colony after a raid made by the vikings and captured Queen _Astrid_ and her son. Just figured you would like to know that...made my eyes pop open.**

**NOTE: you get to learn Fishlegs Gronckle's name lol!**

**WARNING: if you are 'Squimish' or hate disturbing scenes of death or skeletons. Then have someone read the chapter and tell you what happened, or message me and i'll tell you, after the DISCLAIMER you read at your own risk.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or it's characters, buy products, ect.**

Hiccup glanced down at the flush forest covered ridges and hills and valleys and ravines that were scattered all over the large island. The mixtures of blue, green, red and gray and white were amazing to him as he banked lower, heading towards the second largest volcano on the island, while the others moved off to the other two volcanoes. The one named, EndelØs StrØm, by Gobber.

Sighing, the young warrior, Astrid clinging to him, made a soft kick to the side of Toothless's armored belly, who then did as ordered and dove towards the volcano a bit faster. Soon the trio, two riders and a dragon, had landed on the dirt packed ground near the extinct volcano, a small cloud of dust spraying up around them as they dismounted, the forest behind them as they headed towards the looming beast that was EndelØs StrØm.

Astrid had a Axe in one hand as she studied the growing volcano before them. "You think it's the right one? " she asked curoisly as they walked softly on the ground, the reason they weren't flying into it being that Hiccup believed the Dragon might hear them coming and attack them early, before they found were it was hiding and they could gather the others.

Hiccup shrugged a bit, slightly worried they might have to kill a dragon, though he was trying to keep it from showing on his face. "Maybe...unless its in a cave or something on some other part of the island, I don't know where else it might be living. This is the only volcano that has a sealed roof after all" he said as he looked up at the peak of the volcano, where he knew there was nothing but rocks and dead brush, the top of the ancient mountain of fire long since sealed up.

Astrid nodded and they walked in silence for the rest of the journey. It was a short one though, simply crossing through a bit more of the old forest, tall trees with green leaves and thick red wood bark spreading out before the two vikings and Toothless, who was walking across the ground with a reptilian grace, almost slithering across the ground as he eyed everything with both curiosity and suspicion.

Once they had reached the other side of the woods, the root covered trail with half buried rocks now laying behind them, they began to ascend up the side of the mountain, a well worn trail leading up towards a ledge high above them, halfway up the mountain side and there were hints of stonework peeking out from above them.

Hiccup and Astrid both began wondering how and who had made the path, and then both wondered if the dragons themselves may have made it, even if the thought itself was a stupid idea.

Slowly they moved from side to side as they moved up the zigzagging rocky path that was cracked and worn, though it seemed it had once been smooth and constantly in use.

After a few more minutes they finally reached the top of the path, Toothless having flown to the top after a bit and was waiting for them, perched on the edge of the rock platform, wings folded and eyes fixed on the entrance. It was a sight to behold.

If they had any doubts that the path hadn't been made by someone, then it was smashed now. The entrance was set before the platform the three of them sat on, which rose about five feet from the wall of the volcano. It was a narrow, smooth passage, about twice the size of Toothless with his wings folded, maybe a bit more, leading into darkness, with a stone arch surrounding the passage, flowing script was written on the top part of the arch, most likely in Estonianm it read: Keep of Danford Iceston Kolmandaks Härra Saar Tarkus De Surm, Colony Eesti Kuningriik. There were cracks and bits of missing stone, and even a bit of rusted and broken armor and shields. Yet what really disturbed Astrid and Hiccup was the claw marks and scorch marks every few spots along the wall and floor. A bone or two was seen near the door as well.

Gulping, while Astrid herself seemed a bit worried, Hiccup entered the passage. A reluctant Astrid and Toothless behind him. The way was dark for a few minutes until Hiccup felt a torch on the wall he had been using to navigate his way down the passage. He easily pulled the old wood from it's rusty metal holster and whistled lowly at Toothless, who came forward, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. He held the torch up to the dragon, who then made a brief blueish purple burst of fire, which lighted the torch a unusual purple blue color flame.

At once, the shadows retreated from the source of light and they now found themselves in a the same narrow passage, but what it _looked_ _like_ was what made both vikings gasp, while Toothles made a soft wimper.

They had hit a few bones and pieces of armor along the way, but now that they could see the floor could they see what they had missed in their lucky steps.

Scatterd across the floor was piles ranging from bits of armor to piles of skulls and other bones. Nearly full skeletons, all of them missing legs, arms or heads, some even missing ribs, were laying on the floor in burnt damaged armor, some completely without armor. And there were swords and shields as well as well as some bows and broken shafts of steel tipped arrows, and even the faded splotches of long dried blood. But what really made the scene now more understandable was the skeletons of Dragons. The passage was short, but was still wide enough to have a short battle, and this one must have been a blood bath. The piles of skeletons, both soldier and dragon, were testaments to this.

Fighting off the pile of bile in his throat, Hiccup started father down the passage. Astrid right behind him. Her face set in stone now, not willing to show weakness or fear when Hiccup himself was steeling his own emotions.

After a bit more of walking, more and more skeletons and weapons and armor being found along the way, they came to the end of the passage. There they found was a small room. This room seemed to have been carved out of the living rock, its walls and floor however had the same smooth surface, yet filled with cracks and holes, whether signs of battle or age, neither viking could tell. There was a broken and burnt desk in a corner and several equally broken and blackened chairs and a table were laying on the floor, blood stains on the fragments of the table and the floor and walls. There were more skeletons and armor, weapons and shields also laying around, all of it broken or burnt, or both...

Astrid moved over to a broken door on the wall near the desk, while Hiccup moved to another entrance, this one's walls heavily chipped and broken, as if something had busted in. inside he found rows of cots, the beds and blankets were covered in mold and flies, on the floor were just as moldy clothes and on the beds, still under the covers, were skeletons as well, burn marks indicating their demises.

He scanned the room some more and found a rack with armor and spears on the far end. Moving over he found names in Estonian carved into the wood. He moved on and found a urinal hole in a small room connected to the one he was in, most likely leading into the volcanoes natural waterfall that if he tried, he could make out the barest of rumbles, even through the thick rock that made up the volcanoes outer wall.

Moving back out, Hiccup found that Astrid had exited the room and was now picking up a cut up and blood stained book which was thick with pages. As she scanned the odd flowing script, Hiccup moved over and glanced in the room.

It was even smaller then the other, with only two bunks. On on both sides of the small room, another urinal hole in a scorch mark covered room at the end of the room, a skeleton laying crumpled on the floor, all of it's bones pure black and cracked, a bit of glass on the ribs.. He also noted two more desks and chests near the beds, these with sheets that had most likely once been silk possibly, but were now covered in scorch marks and mold.

He didn't care to investigate the rest of the room and looked back at Astrid, who was putting the ragged book in Toothless's saddle. When he gave her a questioning glance, Astrid simply shrugged. "Gobber knows a bit of Estonian, maybe he can tell us what it says" she said and this caused a bit of a awkward silence to claim the small room, Toothless sitting off to the side, near the third entrance, which was longer and led back into the darkness.

Hiccup sighed. "Ok...so do we go and get the others? Or continue on?" he asked. Still getting used to the idea of taking charge, since Astrid and the others had come to see him as their leader since the Red Death.

Astrid also sighed explosively. "I doubt that anything will happen if we leave. I..I think we need to get the others, since Gobber said this thing was too strong for him, your dad and Snoutlout's dad _combined_".

Hiccup winced, that was a _powerful_ dragon... "Fine" he said at last and turned to leave the room. Astrid followed him, with Toothless following them, a worried expression on his scaly face, which was a feat for something who had armored scales for skin. The trip took little more then five or six minutes to get out of the enclosed space of the volcano. Once they had exited the large volcano via the entrance and gave the skeleton bones a parting glance before mounting Toothless and rocketing into the sky, heading for the lava volcano.

* * *

Though it was doubtful, the volcano, Gobber dubbing Hell Brann, of lava was the last possible place the Wind Fury might be hiding, but Gobber wanted _every_ possible place checked, and they were starting with the three volcanoes.

It took Hiccup and Astrid about fifteen minutes to reach the Volcano and by that time, they found Gobber, Snoutlout and Fishlegs floating on Spitfire and Gronk, respectively. "Hiccup?!" the three vikings said at once.

Hiccup nodded. "Land!" he shouted over the now picking up wind, whistling all around them as their dragons stuck out their necks, trying to catch the breeze as it passed.

A few minutes later and the small group, minus Tuffnut and Ruffnut, were standing in a clearing in the forest near Hell Bann, said mountain still in view as it spewed fire into the sky and down it's back, causing large columns of steam to rise up into the blue sky with the ash rising up form the top of the very active volcano. The sky now starting to dot up with clouds.

Hiccup quickly explained what they had found and Gobber's face seemed to darken as they explained the skeletons and described the ruined armor. When they showed him the book, it's tattered leather cover now firmly held in his thick hands, did he utter a curse in some language foreign to them.

"This" he said glumly. "From what I can understand, is a guards log" he said and started reading a page in the back of the book.

"Kapten Stephen Rznok Kolmas Märsis. Nad Tulevad, nende tiivad saab juba praegu kuulata draakonid lennata sȍda...Kardan, et me ei vaata koitu..." Gobber read. He sighed heavily after closing the book. He glanced at the others confused or worried looks. "Roughly translated...it says, Captain Stephen Rznok, the third of March. They are coming, their wings even now can be heard as the dragons fly to war...i fear we shall not see the dawn...." as he finished, a heavy dread seemed to cover the entire group.

Sighing the aged dragon slayer and viking teacher stared at the distant mountain now named, EndelØs StrØm. "I believe we have found the nest...".

* * *

**Like it?**

**Now....does that make up for my horrible past two chapters? If so, leave a REVIEW!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I wasn't to gruesome for you. Up next is Snoutlout complaining, Gobber yelling and Dragons fighting! R/R guys!**

**Now on to current ideas that I want feedback on....**

**YOUTUBE? YES OR NO?**

**A FORUM FOR YOUR QUESTIONS? YES OR NO?**

**ANY NEW SIDE PLOTS FOR ME?**

**Now, on to the REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**AlienPhantom: Lol, that is true**

**Observer: neraly twenty five 000 words enough? Do I need more XD**

**Inu: I will consider adding more 'Make Out Sessions' and I might write a side plot where they travel to a spring on Berk for a break after training...maybe...**

**Cookie: Awsome! I shall update now!**

**Ankeith: Thanks for the review, and here is MORE! * Tosses fic at you ***

**TheHiccuper: Lol. Thanks for reviewing each of my chapters, keep it up!**

**Luciee.x: see? You get a chapter at the end of the day and I get reviews! Everyone is happy!**

**Skater: Thanks for the review and thanks for the support. I shall pass...or will not be able to write for like a week...so for all of you guys I shall study! For once....**

**The Guy: 9.0? woohoo! I just need to get it to a 10 and I will be content that this is a success. But your gonna find something wrong arn't ya? Lol, thats why I like your rating's so much!**

**SaintFirestar666: Thanks and that's awesome that im the 'First' to make a HTTYD T/D game! Though somehow I belive I am not the first...but who knows?**

**Jeh: I have updated. Now review! Please...**

**Summer Fighter: lol, it was funny when I pictured it in my mind...oh man im gonna start cracking up again!!**

**Reborn: ah, back to the critics..you and Took and Guy have been keeping me on my toes, even if I still mess up...and to sum all of your review up, HERE YOU GO. And I will begin the tavern story soon...**

**Took-Baggins: yah..it would be a bit weird...lol. And im glad you enjoyed Snoutlout torture..everyone seems to want it. Maybe I will have him 'Redeem' himself sooner or later? And thanks, to know that you guys will wait, takes a load of stress off of me, I was almost tearing my hear out monday trying to upload in time, and I was mad until tusday that I hadn't updated in time for people to read it...but ya thats life. Thanks for the review and keep it up please!**

**Chaddoesddr: thanks! I hope my quality shall remain good!**

**Fan: Yup. It does suck, but I have a few hours to write out chapters in the 1-4 am period of the day. So don't fret, for I shall update as often as I can!**

**Observer: Yes I shall not stop! Until it's done anyways...lol**

* * *

**well thats it guys...and now for the translations!**

**The volcano names:**

**Hell Bann: Norwegian for Hell Fire**

**EndelØs StrØm: Norwegian for Never Ending Flow**

**The Arch that is standing around the passage (Picture Moria) says: Keep of Danford Icestan Kolmandaks Härra Saar Tarkuse De surm, Colony Esti Kuningriik: this is Estonian for, The Keep of Danford Icestan the Third, Lord of The Island of Tarkuse De Surm, Colony of The Estonian Kingdom (Quite a moutful huh?)**

**And just incase you couldn't read it in my thick paragraphs...Gobber reads, Kapten Stephen Rznok Kolmas Märtsis, Nad Tulevad, nende tiivad saab juba praegu kuulata draakonid lennata sȍda...Kardan, et me ei vaata koitu...: **

**This is Estonian for: Captain Stephen Rznok, the third of March. They are coming, their wings can be head even now, as the dragons fly to war...i fear we shall not see not see the dawn...**

**once again I ask you guys read over everyting, since I might have replied to your review in REVIEW REPLIES, or put somting of intrest in the top, bottom or very bottom (below the replies) Author notes. Thanks for reading, please review and now....**

**I WILL C U NEXT TiME!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nest, part 3

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 10: The Nest, Part 3_

**I am sorry about the Tuffnut and Ruffnut thing from last chapter, but It was like two AM and I was half dead, half asleep. So I hope you can now see why I screwed up so royally. Sorry! Oh, and Estonia is the country under Sweden and Norway, just type it in Google search and it should show you it. They are actually a pretty interesting country, now...on to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hiccup groaned softly as he looked back up at the passage that led back inside the volcano. After a short trip to the final volcano were Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been, the duo had surprised them by not being in a bloody battle, and had instead been in a not-as-bloody fight to break free of their dragon, who's twin heads were keeping them back from one another, they had then all headed for the volcano that Astrid and Hiccup had checked and now were waiting on the platform once again, well most of them.

Gobber was staring at both Thorstons for a minute, still irked that they couldn't control their raging tempers for a few minutes to do a bit of reconnaissance, but who could blame them really? Nearly three days without a fight? It was a recipe fr disaster....

At last the older viking sighed and turned to face Snoutlout. "Take Fishlegs and them two twins up and around the volcano, see if there are any remaining entrances, we don't want that dragon escaping again" he said as he lighted a torch with his Terrible Terror, still perched on his shoulder.

He then walked past Hiccup and Astrid and entered the passage, the trio of dragons and their riders flying off as Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless followed him. And just like last time, the trip to the small room was made in silence and a bit of grumbling, the latter mostly from Gobber, who was looking at the armor and weapons in a bit of a mix between shock and worry, and anger.

At last they made it to the small room and Gobber started searching the two rooms before nodding sadly as he exited the first room Hiccup had entered. "It was as I feared....this is the keep of Denford Icestan, one of the missing lords of Estonia. He was rumored to have been eaten by dragons on the edge of the world, and I fear that is not too far off the point if these signs all around us are any indicator" he said as he headed for the third passage, the one they had left alone, as it was longer and darker, leading deeper into the volcano most likely.

"Now, let us see where this leads..." he said as he narrowed his eyes and raised his axe hand slightly, preparing for a battle. They were close to the dragon's den now...

Hiccup gulped and Astrid herself seemed a bit worried, but both wiped the emotion from their faces and followed after Gobber, the latter doing a better job then the former in this area, as Hiccup was still getting a hold of looking tough. Toothless also brought up the rear, once again.

As they moved down the passage, there was the same skeletons, armor and weapons littering the floor, blood stains on the walls and white dust, the same color as bone, laying in small piles or clumps. But what seemed really odd was that there was no animals or pests, rats or even a spider nest. But it seemed, other then flies, the entire volcano was empty.

They continued down the passage for some time until at last they came to another guard room, as Gobber informed them it must be that, only to find It was just like the last, broken and empty. They followed the passage that led farther down, and for some time they continue doing this, long passages leading from guard room to guard room. However, they began to notice they were slowly, ever so slowly, moving farther and farther down. The passages sloping every so often and then they came to a broken door, and inside the chamber was a stone stair case.

And there was also more of the skeletons, but more then normal. As if they had fought all the harder, like a last desperate stand to protect something of great importance. Kicking the bodies aside, though they did so with respect for the dead and tried not to damage them, for fear of awakening the rage of Hel, the goddess of the dead, they then descended down the stairs with great caution, for the stairs had no railings of any sort.

The stairs gradually circled around and around the central stone pillar as it spiraled down and down towards were ever it lead. Bit of rock crumbled every so often and fell down to the bottom of the shaft, no sound was heard however, and sight of it was lost soon after going over the edge. But it did seem a dragon could fly, or at least a bit of the way, down to the bottom, for the shaft that the stairs were set in was roughly twenty feet in diameter, with rocky ledges protruding out every few spirals around the pillar. And once again they saw signs of battle. Though not so much in ruined skeletons or destroyed weapons, they were still there though, but there was a large amount of scorch marks and claw marks as well as arrows embedded in the walls and stairs and deep marks in the pillar from missed sword swipes. There was even a broken spear laying halfway in the wall near them.

Soon they came to the end of the nearly endless stairs, the stone steps ending in a room filled with armor and crushed bones, obviously where the dead had landed from the battle in the heights above. Crossing across the room that stank with death, they came before a large passage, wide enough for all of them to walk side by side, with room to spare. On the top of the arch was more flowing script. Majesteelik Linn Lőp... the rest of the arch was broken and the words left unreadable

Gobber stared up at it and read it for them. "The Majestic....then the script ends...." Gobber said, his face still plasted with worry as he moved forward, the wide passage glowed from their torches and they found more skeletal remains, though there was surprisingly no weapons or armor, only bits of ruined cloth, blackened and mold covered as the three vikings and the Night Fury moved across the stone floor and eventually past the massacre, for that had to be what it was, there were no dragon skeletons this time.

As they moved down the wide passage, they noticed that the roof was a bit more smooth, if still crumbling and scorched, and that there were arches of stone ringing the passage to the very end, which unknown to the group, they were nearing. And they first realized were they were by the slow roar building up the farther they went into the passage.

Ten minutes later and they finally exited the passage, and into a ruined city, half shrouded in the shadows of the massive cavern they had entered. They stared at it in amazement. For down below them was hundreds upon hundreds of damaged stone houses, skeleton littered streets and towers. There were rows of ruined buildings on the walls of the cavern, set on massive stone platforms and reached by a now destroyed system of wooden platforms with ropes tied to the top and tied around a cranks like system, like how more powerful countries would load cargo onto and off of their ships.

And that wasn't even the most breath taking thing, for an entire wall of the cavern was not even a wall at all, for it was the waterfall! Thousands upon thousands of gallons of water roared from the unseen top of the volcano and fell in a curtain like cascade in front of the massive cavern entrance, which was large enough and tall enough to fit the entire British fleet through, at once. There also seemed to be a large system of water flowing around the stone city, stone ran all over and water would flow through the chiseled, half tube like, passage made for it, leading to large pools nearby, for possibly either bathing or swimming, maybe even drinking.

Needless to say, they all stood their, or in Toothless's case, sat, in amazement as they stared at the massive ruined city of stone, sprawling all over the cavern. After a few more minutes they had gathered their wits and began descending down more stone stairs towards the city. Nearly running down the flights of steps.

Within minutes they had made it to the bottom and began searching the houses and stores and barracks and all of the other buildings that might be big enough for a dragon to make a comfortable nest inside.

Eventually they found something, but it wasn't the nest. Hiccup had been searching a ruined house, the entire front wall missing, when he stumbled upon a skeleton, the ribs shattered and burned badly, and in it's broken bony hand was another leather book. "Gobber!" he called and pulled the book from the dead fingers, the bones partially disintegrating into dust as he did so. "Look at this!" he said and handed the viking the book, Astrid had also come over to where they were standing and listened intently as Gobber began to read, at first softly as he deciphered the words with his knowledge of Estonian, how he had it, he had yet to say. But soon he was speaking in his clear Norwegian accent.

"Captain Stephen Rznok, sixth of March. They have gained the final guardroom, but we made them pay in bodies for it. We now retreat for the stairs...." Gobber then flipped past a few more pages and started mumbling before finishing the deciphering. "Captain...blah blah blah...the Seventh of March. The dragons, with their powerful leader, have constantly charged the stairs, we have repelled them five times, but our numbers are few. More men are coming but I...." he skipped several more pages and the same deciphering mumbling resumed for a short few minutes.

"The Tenth of March. I am alone. They have slaughtered us at the stairs and have massacred us all the way to the great gates of the city. They are flying all over, their wings leave a large storm of air all around us, but I still hear my comrades fighting outside, if it wasn't for this leg I would join them, but alas. I am nothing but hidden meat now....i hear them coming for me. I will give them a duel to the death, my blade is sharp, I know In my heart that this will be the last entry I shall ever write...." Gobber closed the book and put it in the bag on Toothless's saddle, his face was very grim. "We should leave now..." he said.

Hiccup shook his head. "But we haven't even seen any dragons other then that Wind Fury, maybe they all died out?" he said hopefully. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard and Astrid glared at him before they dived into the ground, a fireball slamming into the roof, causing a chunk to fall and land on Gobber, knocking him out as he lay pinned beneath it.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!" Astrid shouted at him as she hefted her battle axe, it's twin blades gleaming as she glanced up through the roof, still laying on the ground, the dust now settling.

Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare poked it's scaly head in and sniffed fire before staring right at them. "Ohh crap!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid tossed him away as she rolled In a different direction. Toothless however, launched right at the dragon and the two dragons busted right through the crumbling stone of the building and out into the broken street.

Astrid and Toothless ran forward and hid by the massive hole in the wall and roof as Toothless growled loudly, the Nightmare doing the same as they slowly circled each other, growling and spitting small bits of fire the entire time.

Without warning the two combatants lunged at each other, black and red armored bodies crashing into one another as they clawed at one another's bodies, breathing fire at their faces, as most dragons were fire proof and the only way to hurt them with fire was the mouth or eyes.

They then jumped back and began the circling, small trickles of blood falling from their clawed scales. The Nightmare roared and spat a fire ball at Toothless, who dodged and rained five blasts in succession on it's face, causing it to become disoriented. The Night Fury then roared and sank it's now out and about teeth into the confused Nightmare's neck, leaving a bloody spot as Toothless licked his lips.

The Night Fury then howled at it again and the Nightmare whimpered before flying away, a slight limp in it's wing were Toothless had scored a powerful slash with a lucky claw.

Before they could relish their victory, there was another shriek, and then another, and another. Soon they found dozens of Dragons slithering up the sides of buildings, sitting perched on crumbling rooftops, or hovering in the air.

Hiccup paled, not even Toothless could stand that much fire at once, much less dodging it all. The Night Fury however spread it's wings and snarled loudly, frighting a few of the dragons, but the rest remained in their offensive stances, fire practically seeping from their nearly open maws.

Suddenly another cry filled the cavern and as Hiccup gasped, realizing who it was, they saw the famous Wind Fury fly from high up in the shadows and land on the ground, snarling just as powerfully at the Night Fury, and indeed, it's face was just like Toothless's. The only difference was that it's eyes were a bright sapphire blue and it's horns were longer.

The snow white Fury and pitch black one began a slow circling as they sniffed and growled, eyes narrowing and tails flapping dangerously as they stared at one another. Then, just like the previous battle, they launched unexpectedly at one another.

But unlike the last one, they both possessed a great speed. Their clashing claws and scaled bodies was like a thunder clad, the loud 'Boom' could be heard as Toothless was blasted into a building, with the Wind Fury right on him. They clawed and bit for a short minute before Toothless managed to toss the Wind Fury through another crumbling wall.

They returned the battle to the street as Toothless shot fire balls at the white dragon, missing as it used it's great speed. Toothless was once again smashed through another wall by the powerful dive bomb the Wind Fury had used once more.

The battle raged for another few minutes in pain staking speed, smashing into walls and bashing each other's heads, biting and tearing with their sharp teeth and fire being spat by Toothless, but no matter what, they never saw the Wind Fury release fire.

Then, Toothless made a mistake that cost him. He turned all of his attention on the wind fury after it managed to get a strong hold oh his arm with it's teeth, tearing scales and flesh out with it's powerful teeth, leaving a bloody mess.

The Night fury howled in rage and attacked the Wind Fury in a rage, who danced away from him with a grace only a dragon with the name 'Wind Fury' could possibly posses. It was then that it ended for him.

A nearby Deadly Nadder saw the opening and fired a large fire ball, which sailed across the ruined street and smashed into the back of the Night Fury, who already had a good amount of cuts and bloody gashes there, then more fireballs rained on the dragon, Toothless's eyes drooped as he stared at Hiccup in fear and pain, crashing into the dirty stone of the street as his legs gave way and a swipe to the face by the Wind Furies tale left a deep gash that went from under his left eye, to above his right eye, and sent him onto his side, letting out a pained wail.

Hiccup and Astrid watched in horror and shock as the most powerful dragon they had ever seen, short of the red death, lay on the ground, beaten and near death. Hiccup knew that if he didn't do something quick, then he would lose his best friend.

And it was for this reason that he ran out, even with literally a horde of dragons all around, and stopped before the Wind Fury, who was stalking towards the down Night Fury for the death stroke. "STOP!" he shouted.

Nearby Astrid gasped in fear and shock, but he payed no attention to this as the Wind Fury snarled. Then it approached him slowly...

* * *

**Like it?**

**I am finally uploading at nine again! Yes! This is getting juicy no?**

**Im hungry and a bit tired, so I will make this short. The full translation of the arch before the city reads, Majesteetlik linn lőputu langeb, which translated roughly into...The Majestic City of the endless falls.**

**On to the feedbacks!**

**FEEDBACKS I STILL WANT: (Thanks to those that have left it, now those that haven't..do so!)**

**YOUTUBE? YES NO? IDEAS?**

**Q&A Forum? YES? NO?**

**NEW SIDE PLOTS? IDEAS? (If you want them, ask and/or submit side plot requests/ideas to me in a review)**

**And now we go to my favorite part of the day, REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Paxtofettel: yes poor Estonians...**

**Halogirl: lol, I would have just ate the pizza BEFORE continuing reading the fic...lol.**

**Black Thorns and Red Roses: I wouldn't mind reading over your fic, and I might like having a beta..but honestly. Among the files I go through finding the right ADB chapters, I had the same problem with Dark Order, it really makes me mad, but who knows...might do it. But I will read you fic, once I get the chance anyways.**

**TheHiccuper: lol, you my friend will just have to read to find out...**

**ASR:First off, yes the Estonians were LONG dead before they arrived, the armor they are wearing is a bit past the medival period, that is before the viking age right? And as for the Tuffut and Ruffnut thing...ya..ya it was a bad idea..but I have already apologized for my lack of sleep.**

**(ya my score time!)**

**The Guy: if this is not good enough for you...then DON'T send monkeys after me...send...hmm....evil bread rolls after me. At least I can eat THOSE!**

**Chad: I may write those side plots...and that one you mentioned sounds interesting....**

**Luciee.x: I have updated lol!**

* * *

**I hope I didn't miss your reviews, if I did...then I am sorry. But I have to run so on to my long missed favorite, other then REVIEW REPLIES of course....**

**RANT TIME! (oh I have missed you!)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! OR I SHALL SEND GUY'S MONKEYS AFTER YOU!!!!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Nest, part 4

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 11: The Nest, Part 4_

**Well I am aiming for the impossible. I am going to try and get two fics done within ten hours of each other! Lol, I hope this is uploaded by 3-4 am, otherwise this will look really stupid at 9pm...anywho....COMENCE THE FIC! ERR, CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR IT'S CHARACTERS, AND NO YOU CANNOT HAVE HICCUP IF I DID! LOL!**

Hiccup gulped as the Wind Fury moved gracefully across the ground, almost like a snake as it approached him. It's tongue slid out and licked it's teeth before it came within inches of his face.

The creature then began to sniff him, slowly circling around him as he tried to follow, but it moved with that same liquid grace that made it seem slow, yet just a bit too fast, all at the same time.

He also noticed out of the corner of his eye that Astrid was looking extremely worried, as well as seeming to be fighting herself between running out to save him and risk him dieing, or staying put and seeing what happened.

However, whether Thor decided to be kind or that he was just plain lucky, the Wind Fury closed in on him before he or Astrid could react. It clamped it's teeth tight around the back of his shirt and then soared into the air, Astrid yelling his name in anguish as he rocketed high above the ancient city. Her form quickly changed from a fully sized version, to a slightly smaller version, to a miniature version to a speck on the ground as he soared higher and higher. Until at last the dragon carried him to the shadowy part of the city. For a few seconds it was nothing but shadowy silhouettes but then, the shadows retreated as his eyes adjusted for him. He took in a small breath at the sight before him.

Here he could see more ruined houses, some two or three stories tall, some very wide and others slanted as they entered the surface of the volcano, but these were of grander design then the other ones, bits of gold lining still remained on a few of the houses from the time the city had once been alive and prosperous, , gleaming silver caught his eye and he knew it to be more armor or weapons, meaning more fighting. He then saw where he was headed and gasped.

Before him stood a massive castle, half way inside the cavern wall with tall turrets set up on the corners and edges of the large stone ledge it was set on, with battlements along the roof and edge of the ledge. He saw a large wooden platform, still in working order somehow, hanging from it's pulley rope as well. The castle was made of a polished stone and had ruined and charred flags drooping over the top of the castle, there was a large amount of skeletons and more ruined armor, as if there wasn't enough in the place, and then there was a large gate. The smashed steel work was laying in fragments on the floor and some of it was still secured on the top of the entrance, but what caught his eye were the large golden letters that formed more flowing Estonian script. Linnus Danford Icestan Kolmas, it read.

He was jerked out of reading the script by the dragon itself as they began flying away from the gate, were he had thought they were going and instead flew up into a ruined turret, a entire section of the wall and part of the roof having fallen away and gave a spectacular view of the city, looking even more amazing now that he could see the large shadows being cast over it, looking like a work of art.

However he had little time to appreciate it for he was then dumped upon the ground and found himself in the Dragon's nest.

The room was about the size of their boat, maybe a bit bigger, it had a rack of armor and spears to one side, which was unsurprisingly smashed. To one side hung a surprisingly untouched flag, with a Estonian sentence under a flag of blue and white. He also noticed that there was a large pile of silk bedsheets, how they were unburned or unmolded he couldn't even fathom, but what was inside it made his jaw nearly hit the floor, so to speak.

For inside the several layers of bed sheets were three silver eggs. What shocked him even more was that fact that every so often the eggs shook violently. He then began to fear that he had been brought here for a worse fate then simply being dropped from the heights of the cavern,

He then looked up and to his utter amazement he found that the Wind Fury was staring at him with a anxious look in it's eyes. After a few seconds the Wind Fury whimpered softly and Hiccup took a step back in confusion. Hiccup wondered why the Wind Fury was staring at him so anxiously before he realized what it was trying to say. As the group of eggs continued to thrash, but not crack, did he understand.

The Wind Fury was desperate. The eggs had been made unnaturally strong, and now the chicks couldn't escape. But the Wind Fury didn't know how to open them without hurting it's, her he now realized, babies.

Hiccup them came to a decision. Slowly the dragon rider reached for his knife. The Wind Fury immediately began growling at him and he held up one hand. "It's ok..." he said slowly as he moved for the knife, even slower this time. He then pulled it from his belt, but kept the leather sheath around the small dagger. "It's ok..." he said again as he turned the knife towards himself, holding the sheath as he moved towards the eggs with the handle of the knife. "You can trust me..." he soothed as the Windy Fury stared at him in a mixture of wariness and a small, small, amount of curiosity.

He then bent down and carefully, ever so carefully, made a swift but very light and soft crack on the first egg with his knife's wooden handle. He did this in several more places near the first and then moved onto the next and the next. And while he did this, the Wind Fury seemed to relax, maybe seeing it was not harming her children, or maybe because she realized what he was doing.

Finally he finished the cracking and stood back, he then was allowed to watch the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Slowly the egg's shells broke away and a snow white claw broke out, followed by the other, and then a wing tip and finally the head. They looked...well...for lack of a better word, adorable. Their eyes were mostly closed and they were covered in a gooey like substance, their claws now covering their faces as they stumbled out of their shells and landed on the ground, the small dragons then were then obscured from view by the Wind Fury who laid down before them and turned onto her side, he knew from the sounds they were feeding and snuggling against the mother and he smiled at the pleased look in the dragon's eyes.

Seconds later the Wind Fury let out a soft roar, almost like a call and while he stared at her in confusion he heard a answering call. Minutes later and Astrid was looking a bit surprised, scared and looking like she wanted to kill him, as she appeared before them on a Monstrous Nightmare.

The blond haired warrior jumped off the Nightmare's back gracefully and landed with a light thud before walking right up to him and smacking him across the face. "You...." she snarled at him in a rage. "I Thought you were dead!" she smacked him again. She opened her mouth to yell at him some more, only to find he had moved against her and was now kissing her softly. For some reason, she actually liked him doing that, taking charge for once.

After a few seconds they broke for air and then Hiccup explained what had happened. To Astrid's shock. After she had managed to take it all in she said, "We need to get the others, and then we need to wake Gobber up, those things did a number on Toothless..." she said rather sourly as she glared at the Wind Fury, who simply scoffed and turned her head away, back to the baby dragons who were now sleeping contently against her armored belly, still sporting a few cuts from her battle with the Night Fury.

Hiccup's face soured and he nodded. "Don't" he said to Astrid, "She was just defending her family, Nad would do the same if you were wounded and strangers were coming near you" he said simply, though his voice still had a bit of gloominess to it, maybe because of Toothless.

Astrid glared at him for a minute, before her face softened. "Why do you have to do that..." she said hopelessly as she put her arms around his neck and simply stood there.

"Do What?" Hiccup asked as he stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Make me regret the ill I feel towards others..." she whispered and kissed him tenderly before smacking his shoulder softly. "later" she said as he fake pouted. "We need to go get help" she said and Hiccup nodded.

Giving the Wind Fury a last glance, Hiccup moved off to the Monstrous Nightmare, who seemed completely tame now. The two hoped on and then with a bit of effort they made it back to the street that Toothless lay on, all of the dragons were now gone, only a Gronckle remained, watching them with a sharp eye as Hiccup dismounted the Nightmare.

Astrid smiled softly at him. "I'll be back..." she murmured before the Nightmare shot off for the large passage that led back to the surface.

Hiccup watched her go sadly before he walked across the cracked stret, heading off to the building that Gobber was laying in. He climbed over the ruined wall and landed softly on the dirty floor, bits of scales and armor laying on it. He slowly approached the viking and with a loud grunt he managed to push the large stone off.

He then slowly felt the old Vikings neck and to his relief he found that he was still alive, if a bit battered up. He then reached for his water skin, tied to his leather belt. He pulled the cord and then removed the water skin, the water sloshing around inside before he removed the cap and poured some of the water on Gobber's head.

The viking stirred for a second before his eyes opened and he glanced around. "Ugh...." he groaned out. "Hiccup? What happened?" he said. "Did we win?" he looked at the battle torn room they were in. "Or maybe were both just dead...." he muttered.

Hiccup sighed again, Gobber was definitively still in one piece. "No we're alive" he assured the viking.

Gobber glanced up at him again. "Then were is Astrid and the Night Fury?" he asked in general confusion as he managed to sit up.

Hiccup took in a breath. "Well you see..." this was going to take a while....

* * *

Two hours later and Hiccup and the others were gathered around Toothless as Gobber sighed. He was working with Tuffnut and Astrid, each of them were busy sealing cuts and what not with the bandages in all of their packs, but the white cloth was still starting to bleed a bit.

"We need the extra supplies that are still on the boat" he said and faced Ruffnut, Snoutlout and Fishlegs. "You three go and get down to the boat with the supplies" he ordered. "And hurry, our friend here is pretty beat up".

Gobber then returned to his work as the trio of vikings moved off to the were Spitfire, Gronk and Zip and Bak were waiting. The Thorston's having named the pair of dragon heads by the duel name they shared.

Watching his friends take off for the entrance, Hiccup couldn't help but worry that something was still wrong, as if a dark storm was on the horizon and he was starting to feel the signs of it.

* * *

**A bit short, yes. Still very interesting, Yes. Will I continue from here? Better....REVIEW!**

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know by clicking the button at the bottom, and now I shall answer a few questions. First of, yes I have been leaving shout outs in this fic. Some of which are KFP and LOTR, if you are wondering, the original inspiration for this thing came when I was watching the first LOTR movie with some friends and I decided I wanted a anceint city in my fic, well..i had already planned for one to be in there, but not on the scale it is now...so tops of to LOTR!**

**My Feedback part commences now!**

**YOUTUBE? YES? NO? IDEAS? ANSWER IT! ANSWER IT OR BE FORCE FED OREOS!!!!**

**Q&A FORUM? YES? NO? MAYBE SO?**

**ANY MORE SIDEPLOTS? TELL ME YOU HAVE SOME!**

**And now my favorite part, REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston: aww great, that's gonna really mess me up, but I will still reply, sorry if I still write summertime fighter.**

**: yes I am evil, but this twist wasn't so evil? Was it?**

**ASR: well I definitively screwed up, something I hate when it comes to history. And I am just going to hope they had armor back then. Estonia was a small country...ah well. 'Fight Interference?' I didn't even know we had that! And as for the Captains leg, it was broken if I remember right...i might have mistakenly changed it though...grr. But he was a side character that I might write about, maybe titled the 'Golden Age' and talk about the city and show what it was like before the dragons. Don't know...just don't kow.**

**Kt2209: It draws near....but are you saying you are tired and want it to be overwith?**

**Merc: Lol, I will not update faster then is good for me, just like you won't shoot me...otherwise you won't find out the end....i hope...**

**The Guy: you know...this is becoming harder to just keep you happy....stuck up jerk yousa are lol..now if you will excuse me.... * blasts a monkey with 8 gauge * your monkeys can go back to the fricken abyss! * blows up another one ***

**Took-Baggins: well. I prefer shooting them * Shoots another monkey * as you can see. And I meant to tell you guys that this was inspired by moria...and what ever else was running through my crazed mind at 2 in the morning... but ya. As for the Character Deaths? As you can see there have been some...the captain for example. I never said it would be 'Main Character' deaths...but that DOESN'T mean I will end this all goody goody...no, no, no, no that isn't how I end things....no.**

**Reborn-Fire-Lord: all I got to say is, read to find out. And I brought you another chapter, oh and if you review two at the same time, leave a space. Helps with answering things...**

**Wyote:Thanks, now REVIEW! Lol.**

**Paxtofettel: It is because of that, that I nearly didn't update...i wanted to finally kill you off...lol just jking...possibly.**

**Skater: you know, I was writing out the replies and had to keep looking around, I knew I was missing someone! And as for the goryniss...well thats just me. Keep the reviews up lol!**

* * *

**And that concludes Firdays REVIEW REPLIES. * Shuts gate and runs away ***

**I hope I didn't make it two short or not have enough in it, except Guy, I HOPE he is mad! *shoots ANOTHER monkey * lol, I am just in a mad mood right now, I had to go to my sisters gymnastics and it is a fricking HOUR long, with nothing to do...in a dang car. So I worked on this thing for a bit, but the data got lost so I started over again! And all of it was on my ipod, so I spent a bit copying it onto my comp...ugh.**

**well I just realised I missed Feedbacks, but I am too ticked to care...so on to my second favorite time of the day!**

**RANT TIME:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! OR OREOS WILL KILL YOU, OR MY 8 GAUGE! **

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpexted Arrivals

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 12: Unexpected Arrivals_

**Well, we're nearing the end...hope you liked the fic so far..im at a loss for words, so just read and REVIEW!**

**Warning: I have all but given up on Historical accuracy here, so if I mess up. Just look the other way...or I will introduce you to my 9mm! Lol only joking....but really just ignore the historical mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD or it's Characters**

Hiccup sighed as he sat on a rock and watched Gobber stand up, wiping his hands on his pants. The elder viking then walked over to him and Astrid, who was leaning against him softly. It had been a full day since the attack, and it seemed the dragons now saw them as friends, for they had all but disappeared, the ones that remained still rarely did more then stare at them.

Gobber had told him the wounds were not as bad as he had thought, and that Toothless would just need rest to heal. And as such, thanks to the medical supplies brought up by Snoulout, Ruffnut and Fishlegs, they had kept the Night Fury.

Also, twice so far had Hiccup, and Astrid during the second time, been brought to the tower to see the Wind Fury by a random dragon of some sort. He had been wondering what it was up too, but he had a sneaky suspicion that the dragon was trying to make sure he wouldn't harm her or her dragon hatchlings, and as such he was careful to not try to make any offensive moves, since dragon mother could see even the simplest of gestures as a threat when you were in close vivacity with their children.

So far nothing had happened and they were nearly ready to leave for Berk. Their trip nearly over and Astrid's surprise party was waiting, though he had nearly forgotten about it during all the confusion.

At last, Gobber spoke up. "Don't look so glum bucko, that ol Night Fury is a tough one he is, he'll pull through" the viking seemed so sure of this fact, whether it was a act or not he couldn't tell though, that Hiccup believed him, or at least partially.

Oddly enough, despite the Wind Fury having nearly killed his friend(s) he couldn't feel any hatred for it, but that didn't stop him from believing Toothless would just jump up and walk away fine and healthy, no. not by a long shot.

Said Night Fury was currently resting on a pile of hay that he and Astrid and Tuffnut and Gobber had found, while the rest of the vikings had been gathering supplies, around the city. Apparently the dragon's had gathered large amounts of the stuff during the night and brought it back into the city via handfuls of tunnels, some even connecting to the underground network that Hiccup and Astrid had been in, which was why they had never seen the dragons before.

Nodding his head, Hiccup glanced at the others. Fishlegs was laying next to his Gronckle, engaged in a game of _Hnefatafl_ with Snoutlout, the latter playing as the offensive player, and Snoutlout also happened to be the one losing miserably, unsurprisingly.

Tuffnut was laying on another pile of hay, fast asleep with a piece of straw in his mouth while Ruffnut was sitting by a wall and looking rather deep in thought, something that worried him, since no Thorston in the history of the Hairy Hooglems had EVER really thought about anything very deeply.

As for all of their dragons? Most were either laying near their masters or off somewhere in the city, maybe drinking from the water in the stone river system that ran throughout the city.

Gobber then turned to the other vikings he had foolishly decided to take on this hair raising trip. "Ruffnut, Snoulout, Tuffnut, get your hind quarters down to the boat and get me what's left of today's food and more of those medical herbs" he said sternly.

Grumbling Tuffnut spat the piece of straw out of his mouth and, grumbling, stood up and started walking off towards Zip. Ruffnut was quick to follow and Snoutlout was soon behind them, glad to finally get out of the game of _Hnefatafl_ with Fishlegs. The three quickly climbed up onto their dragons and were soon flying off towards the gates at the top of the ridge inside the cavern.

* * *

unbeknownst to the vikings, their dragons or the dragon nest of Tarkuse De Surm, there was another threat. For on the far side of the island, the thick humid mist that surrounded the large island parted and shouts could be heard. Ever so slowly a large wooden bow of a ship poked it's head out of the mist and soon it was followed by the rest of the ship.

The ship's full form was revealed as it cleared the mist, twenty feet long and ten feet long, the boat was loaded in the middle of the ship to the brim in chain mail clad soldiers. They were clad in gleaming silver and iron chain mail, round or square shields slung over their backs, bows or swords hanging from their sides or backs. Spears glinted in the sunlight as they rested against the silver mail coats of the soldiers. In front of the soldiers and behind them were dozens of men and women in tunics in rows on wide wooden seats, rowing the ship via six large wooden paddles both before and behind the middle of the boat.

However the mist broke again, and again and again as more of the long ships appeared, each loaded with soldiers and some even had men on horses, steel chain mail and even some wearing suits of metal sat atop black, white and brown steeds who were also covered in leather or metal armor, some even had bows and arrows secured on the saddles of their mounts.

At last more of the mist parted and another long boat broke the mist. This one was set with gold lining and had men in more of the foreign silver armor, but this time wearing blue capes around their backs, stood with helms of an odd design covering their heads, no skin showing as their blue gloves held their long wooden spears with golden tips. Square shields were slung across their backs as well, with family crests set right in the center of the thick metal. In the midst of the flagship was a man who sat upon a dark horse, clad in a deep blue tunic with silver armor set on his legs and around his chest and arms and waist. He had a long sword strapped to his side and a battered helmet, the signs of many battles, was cradled by one arm as he stared at the island before him. He had rich dark hair with tanned skin and coal black eyes and a stern, powerful face.

He opened his mouth at last and said, "Tӓna. I nõuda minu familys au!" his voice was loud and commanding as he barked orders at the rowers and then settled the battered helmet in his arms over his head. He grinned cruelly before using an arm to close the face plate before drawing his long sword and pointed, with it, right at the island. "Võidule!" he yelled and all of the soldiers on both his boat and the others raised their fists in the air as they repeated the words "VÕIDULE!"

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he sat, with his back to a ruined wall, next to Toothless, who was still sleeping soundly. Laying against his chest was Astrid, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. He watched her breathing softly as she lay snuggled against him, her face half hidden as her gold locks, which vikings prided themselves in so much, fell across her angelic features. He gently moved some of it away to give her a small affectionate kiss to the forehead before he allowed his thoughts to return to were they had been minutes ago.

Tuffnut, Snoutlout and Ruffnut were still gone. It had been nearly three hours. It only took one. In front of him Gobber was pacing back and forth as he muttered to himself, while Fishlegs was laying on a hay stack sleeping. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

As if to tell him he was right, a loud roar went off and then he and Gobber turned just in time to see a Deadly Nadder land and then lean to the side, dropping a body onto the floor. Forgetting about Astrid for a minute, Hiccup jumped up quickly and ran over to the body with Gobber. Luckily for him, Astrid had been coming around after the roar and was able to catch herself from falling when she was launched into the air when Hiccup jumped up.

As the blond haired girl moved over to were Hiccup and Gobber were standing, both now looking grim, she gasped. There before them was Tuffnut, laying on the ground with a blood speckled arrow in his back, going past the dragon rider's armor and into his skin. His face was pained and his eyes were closed and for a minute they thought he was dead, only to be quickly reassured when the viking groaned heavily.

"Hi...Hiccup?" he said woosily as he at last cracked an eye open and stared at the brunette. Gobber was instantly at his side as he and Astrid began helping him into a sitting position, their arms on his back to keep him from falling back over, careful of his arrow wound.

Hiccup gulped as he stared at his friend. His front was a bit better, just a bit blood speckled and torn up slightly, though there was dried blood on his chin. "Y-Yes Tuffnut?" he asked, wondering what on earth had happened.

"We...we ran into trouble...."

* * *

**A bit short yes. But powerful if I don't say so myself. But don't start the fires, cuzz I will kick you with TIRES!**

**But really, I am planning to write a side fic today, I might even write the tavern fic! And I plan to write the next chapter and have it up by tonight, early tomorrow or late tomorrow, how does that sound? Oh, but you still must..REVIEW!**

**The translations, oh how much fun THSES were to hunt down....**

**Tӓna. I nõuda minu familys au!, is Estonian for "Today. I reclaim my families honor!**

**Võidule!, is Estonian for " To Victory!"**

**ok now we go on to....FEEBACKS! Which will soon change to....INFORMATION! And will be followed by SHOUT OUTS and PROGRESS! (two new parts of my A/N!)**

**FEEBACK: if you don't leave feeback, I will kill off a character! Hahahahaha**

**YOUTUBE? YES OR NO? IDEAS NEEDED!**

**Q&A FORUM? YES? NO?**

**NEW SIDE PLOTS?**

**And now my favorite part of each chapter, REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Detective Huckle: Thanks and I will keep up the work, if you keep up the reviews!**

**TJ: Thanks!**

**Summertime Fighter: Really? Coool!**

**Merc: LoL I don't know how TG will like that, LoL. And you better NOT shoot me in the leg, I might bleed to death...or worse**

**Wyote: hmmm..guess you will have to review to find out hmm?**

**The Hiccuper: Dang, sorry, I thought I got you...well I am replying now though! And im glad the confusion is gone..i hate confusion, even if I have to deal with it all the dang time**

**Skater: you were saying...?**

**Took-Baggins: LOL. And I only use normal, all around good, CHOCOLATE OREOS! And I am glad I can still surprise you, but the best is yet to come!**

**Newworld: I am shooting monkeys because Guy attacked me, but I think we hit a sort of cease fire, as in, I cease firing and he ceases his monkey minions from attacking me. Lol, that sounds really odd.**

**TG: OH DEAR GOD HELP ME! (blasts at you with 8 guage) and great I got a 9, and I don't need another coma this week, or year...decade. And while im talking, what does the * -.5 * mean? Minus .5 or I earned .5 or just earned 5? please explain...my head hurts, and not just because of the fricking pipe!**

**AlienPhantom: LOL...not yet......no....not yet.**

**: here is the next chapter, and I have MUCH more up my sleave thank you! Just not all of it will be used in this particular fic...or will it?**

**Reborn-Fire-Bird: and when I read reviews, I use my phone, and it looks like 'lord' to me. And suggestions will be accepted...if they are really suggestions and not...'Ahem'...monkey attacks *glares at TG ***

**Chaddoesddr: I forget were the idea came from, but I think it was five in the...no four..in the morning when that hit me...i think...there so many darn chapters that I forget really.**

**Hslogirl810: lol. Got to keep their relationship entertaining, no?**

**Paxtofettel: lol**

**Luciee.x: here is more XD!**

* * *

**That is all the reviews I could find on chapter 11, so I am sorry if I missed yours. Lostsword is 'Almost' out!**

**RANT TIME:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**well I hope you enjoyed, LOSTSWORD is now out lol!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle For Tarkus

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 13: The Battle For Tarkuse De Surm_

**Well here is the climatic battle for Tarkus, but it is NOT the end, yet. And like always I have to have a battle scene in my fics, most of my fics. Should I change this to romance/action? Or keep it romance/humor? Not sure, just know that this has some...ok, a lot, of fighting in it.**

**WARNING: This Scene will have fierce battle elements, gory scenes and lots of blood. If you are squeamish or hate violence, then have me or another reader inform you of what happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HTTYD or it's Characters**

The room was silent for a while, until at last Hiccup managed to swallow the brick in his throat. "W-What happened...T-Tuffnut" he said, fearing the worst for Snoutlout and Ruffnut at the moment.

The warrior stared at him grimly. "well....it started almost immediately after...." and then he launched into his tale.

* * *

The trip to the surface took about twenty minutes, give or take, and once there the trio of Dragon Riders took to the sky, Tuffnut and Ruffnut on Zip and Snoutlout on Spitfire. They flew hundreds of feet over the volcanoes and forests as they soared across the sky, the sea expanding before them as they headed for the beach.

Walking, it would take a day or two to cross the jungles, ravines, ridges and other natural obstacles that existed on the ground, but in the air, there was virtually nothing in the way. It took them less then ten minutes to reach the site, but what they found shocked them.

Rows of boats were set up on the shore line, men and women in tunics were walking back and forth from the woods, setting up fire pits while tents were erected, it was nearing nightfall after all. But what really shocked them was maybe a hundred to three hundred men in coats of mail and weapons, looking ready for battle, and war horses and riders both equally ready for battle, were walking around the area and entering their campsite and tents, almost like they were searching for something.

Then it went from bad to worse when one of the soldiers pointed up at them and shouted something, almost everyone stopped what they had been doing and all of the soldiers began drawing weapons and yelling loudly in a language that Tuffnut Really didn't understand. Then all hek broke loose.

Arrows suddenly started flying up at them and then the trio of riders noticed the catapults that were set up near the boats, apparently just having been set up. The weapons then launched now flaming rocks at them as their operators set them ablaze before pulling a large wooden handle, which then unhooked the basket and sent the chunk of oil covered stone flying into the air.

Zip managed to evade the barrage of attacks shot at them, glancing behind him, Tuffnut saw Snoutlout doing the same as them, trying to stay alive. More arrows were being fired up at them and more rocks as well, soon they found themselves close enough to one another to talk.

"We NEED to get out of HERE!" Snoutlout shouted, which was odd, since he was always ready for a fight, but maybe this one was a bit too much, even for him.

Tuffnut was about to agree when suddenly a massive burst of pain smacked into his back and he screamed loudly before falling of Zip. As he fell he heard both Snoutlout and Ruffnut call his name in horror and Zip making a surprised growl.

The adrenaline junkie clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tight as he fell and fell, the air ripping into him like ice cold knives. Then all of the sudden something grabbed him by the front of his leather armor, since he had been falling facing up, and he was painfully yanked to the side.

Once all of the black dots covering his eyes went away he found that a Deadly Nadder had seemed to have caught him from out of the air, if he hadn't been in so much pain he would wonder how on earth they hadn't noticed the dragon, since none had followed them up form the caves.

His thoughts changed to his arm however as soon as another arrow shot by, grazing him and tearing up his flesh. Another shot by and did the same to his leg on the other side, causing him to yelp and cough up a bit of blood as he lay facing the Deadly Nadder's face, since it had grasped his armor straps with it's feet.

Groaning he felt the darkness make an attempt for him, but he fought it off. "G...go...go back....yo...you stup..id...lizard" he muttered darkly at the creature, but it seemed determined to escape the sounds of battle. He snarled and hit his hand weakly against it's foot, but the tough hide only caused his hand to hurt. Growling at the creature he was about to protest again, but the darkness returned too fast for him to counter and he was swept up by the bliss of feeling nothing.

* * *

"I woke up laying on my stomach near a fall. I managed to get it to land long enough to let me get on it's back before I blacked out again" he muttered. "Then you idiots woke me up..." this got a laugh. "But really Hiccup...i don't know where Snoutlout or Ruffnut are, I don't know what happened to them, and there were a _lot_ of those guys...more then when...when Berk....when all of Berk attacked the dragon's nest" he managed to get out as Gobber inspected the arrow.

Hiccup groaned inwardly. He still remembered that battle, how many vikings there had been...this wasn't good. Gobber then spoke up. "Bite this Tuffnut, it'll help". Gobbee then handed him a bit of thick rope and put his hand gently on the arrow's shaft.

Tuffnut winced as Gobber touched it, even barely touching it hurt a lot. Gulping he took in a breath and then bit on the rope. Moving as fast as he could before the boy took the rope back out for some reason, Gobber pulled the arrow out and winced along with the others as Tuffnut made _incredibly_ painful howls and ear splitting cries of pain, which were muffled my the rope causing it to sound more like a groan, lots of groans.

Again Gobber moved quickly as he began using what little medical herbs he had left to clean the wound and then bandaged it up. Tuffnut was breathing heavily and wincing continually as he grasped onto the nearby Deadly Nadder for support. He managed to give them a shaky smile. "Wasn't so bad...." he muttered, his voice showing that it had _definitively_ been otherwise.

Astrid gave him a weak smile as she and Hiccup moved him over to a pile of straw, which a pair of gronckles were just putting together. The two creatures then hovered over and carefully used their maws to help support and pull the battered viking to the pile of straw.

Once they had deposited Tuffnut, they found that the Wind Fury had just begun to land, it's wings making a small storm of air as it landed on the ground, it's face anything but happy. It began sniffing madly before moving near Tuffnut and sniffing him. It then seemed to make a snarl before it growled and clicked it's jaw at the Nadder, which seemed to do something along the same lines before the creature growled heavily.

Hiccup stepped back a bit, getting the distinct feeling that the creature knew everything that had happened. He looked at the dragon's eyes, the sapphire blue eyes seemed to say 'We are going to stop them' or at least that was what he thought it meant. For mere seconds later the dragon knelt down before him, now laying on it's armored belly.

Hiccup realized what it wanted and he moved over and tentatively climbed up on the white dragon, Astrid moving over and hopping on as well, which made the Fury bristle, but otherwise seemed fine. Hiccup then nodded at Gobber who nodded back as he left Tuffnut's hay stack. "Go save Snoutlout and Ruffnut, and tell em both they got some work to do in the arena when I get a'hold of em!" he said, his voice light, but his eyes low.

The Wind Fury then stood up again on it's paws and let out a ear splitting roar. There seemed to be hundreds of replies as immediately after, answering roars were heard all around and soon the entire nest of dragons were flying down. Dozens upon dozens upon dozens of them. Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks and even small terrible terrors emerged along with a few other breeds. The entire group roaring and snarling as their leader called them.

Once the gathering dragons seemed to have all gathered together, the Wind Fury let out a cry and then blasted upwards, heading right for the massive water fall on the far side of the cavern, making an entire wall of the cavern as it was so wide.

Hiccup and Astrid both braced, but to their amazement and wonder, the Fury simply roared before blasting forward and the loud 'Boom' could be heard as Hiccup flattened himself against the fury, as the wind was hitting at unbelievable speeds. Then, as if a invisible bubble was around them, the rushing water exploded before them and made a massive hole for a few seconds, but it was long enough for the dragons to blast out of the cavern and the volcano and fly right around the side of the island, heading right for the beachhead at a unnatural speed, even for dragons. As they shot across the sky Hiccup saw that the sun was now gone and that the stars and moon was out, the full moon glowing bright in the air.

While the rest of the dragons began to fall behind, the Wind Fury, it's riders clinging to it tightly, dived right down and in that moment, as the wind ripped around him and through his brown hair, Hiccup could see the beach was now below them. Seconds later and the insanely fast dragon was flying just inches off the ground.

Where their small campsite had been, there was now a sprawling army camp, with fire pits and tents set up all over the beach and grass beyond it. There were lanterns hanging from ship masts and large flags flowing over the tents and ships, it was a square flag with three bars, the top one blue, the middle one black and the bottom one was white, the flag of Estonia.

However all Hiccup noticed at that exact moment was that the Wind Fury should have been called the ripping death, as it sped across the ground in a straight line as it ripped through the servants and soldiers in blinding speed, it's claws crushing or ripping off anything they came within it's flight path.

Once the Wind Fury finished it's attack run it soared back up into the sky, and just in time. For the other dragons had arrived and were dumping fireballs and sharp teeth and claws and tails upon them. The soldiers of course fought back, while unsurprisingly the servants or slaves ran off into the woods in fright.

Long wooden arrows shot off thick wooden bows and their steel tips peirced dragon hide. There was screams and shouts as Hiccup clung to the Wind Fury, who continued her attack runs on the enemy. Dropping back down once again, the Wind Fury allowed it's razor sharp tail and claws to rip through armor and flesh as she flew like an arrow through the enemy ranks, and at the end of her latest run, she grabbed a man with her razor sharp mouth and brought him up for a ride as they once again shot back up into the air. The soldier then fell to the ground like a stone as the Wind Fury released him.

Hiccup felt Astrid tighten her hold on his waist again as the Fury dived once more, soon he would end up puking from all the diving and rising at such fast speeds. The other dragons were also engaging the soldiers and setting them and their tents and ships ablaze as they fought the army of mail clad troops.

But sadly, they were also taking losses. Dragons were falling left and right as archers got lucky shots and spearmen managed to sink their weapons deep into the thick skin of the dragons and pierce their hearts. Hiccup watched it all in horror as more blood was spilled. Both human and dragon bodies falling left and right as the battle escalated into a real battle, the kind his father and Gobber told him about when they had been young vikings and had gone off in adventures and wars for the viking people, a few of the stories told of the battles fought between other vikings and even a few were of the battles between Berk and the dragon raiders.

However, like all battles, it began to end. It started with a man in odd armor riding out to the battle and shouting in Estonian or some other language and then the soldiers started pulling out eels from bags laying on the ground. Then they began firing catapults and launching nets at them.

Soon the Wind Fury was roaring and dozens of dragons roared back. The remaining dragons then began to fly away, trying to escape both the nets and eels.

Hiccup watched it all with sad eyes, they had failed and if his friends were down there, then they were either dead or still in the Estonian's hands, and frankly, he didn't know which was worse.

However it appeared he was about to find out, for as the Wind Fury let out another roar, there was a loud 'WOOSH' and then rope was all over them, and the Wind Fury. Then they began falling as the Wind Fury began to struggle, trying to desperately escape the net. But it failed and in a few seconds Hiccup felt the ground and sky finally decide where they wanted to be as the Wind Fury slammed into the ground and crashed into a few tree before sliding across the grass and landing on it's side, both of it's riders having been knocked out cold from the sheer impact caused by the crash landing.

For a few more minutes there was nothing but cries from both men and dragons, pained and sorrowful, angered or victorious, though the latter was reserved solely for the men.

Soon the soldiers moved across the battleground and began securing the captured dragons, pulling out steel cages and water buckets, quickly and easily making them prisoners. Soon a group of soldiers came to the Wind Furies crash site and they began to pull the net off. One made a loud cry in Estonian and ran off, then the man that had been on the horse returned with im and once he saw the Wind Fury, he began to talk rapidly with the man, who saluted before they began moving the dragon into a cage after knocking it out with a couple strong club strikes.

It only got weirder when they found the two riders tangled in the net as well. The soldiers pulled a man over and talked rapidly before one of them pointed at the unconscious bodies and then began rapidly talking once again. Soon they were given their orders and they tied the captives hands and wrists before picking them up like sacks of potatoes and taking them over to a tent near the flagship.

There they took them inside the nearly empty tent and untied them before putting each against a wooden pole and then secured their arms and feet once more with thick rope. They then left and sealed the tent's flaps on the four prisoners inside.

* * *

**ok I am most likely going to get bad reviews for this...**

**but looking on the bright side, the fic is almost done...eh...hmm.**

**I don't have much to say so just REVIEW!**

**No TRANSLATIONS today..sorry guys**

**And now I introduce a new segment into my A/N, INFORMATION!**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (in progress) | YOUTUBE (NOT made yet) | YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Interrogation (NOT started) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**-Feelings and Thoughts (NOT started) | Q/A Forum on FF? (fanfiction) | Q/A? Y/N? **

**And now onto PROGRESS**

**Story Progress: 70 percent complete**

**and now my FAVORITE PART OF THE DAY, REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Ignorance: lol, a twix a day keeps depression away...and hunger too!**

**TheHiccuper: lol and it was a nice twist.**

**Skaterbox: your welcome, now review XD!**

**Luciee.x: oh I don't plan to kill of any characters...yet.**

**Rebel-Angel-Hero: lol thanks for the long review, love the crit and please keep it up!**

**TG: lol I loved how I nearly killed you because you thought I didn't reply, hahaha. And I got a NINE! But my stomach says it shall drop for this chapter...but who knows?**

**Reborn: yes I did go a bit overboard with the mail...**

**Chaddoesddr: better review to make sure I don't kill anyone off....because I am pretty mad at the moment...**

**Halogirl810: lol**

* * *

**Sorry if I misssed your reviews, but I am late on time and I am VERY mad right now. Which is why I am spelling so badly and talking so little. I just found out I will be gone May 1st and that is a important day for me...so I am upset right not. To wrap this up, what do you think about INFORMATION and PROGRESS? Leave a REVIEW!**

**Ah my second favorite part of the day....**

**RANT TIME: REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Faithful Pet

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 14: A Faithful Pet_

**I AM BACK! As usual I am to lazy and dead minded to think of anything to say, so I will just give you some insight into my mind. I have been literally reading every bit of ZAGR I can find on the Invader Zim archive on fanfiction and frankly I am pleased and annoyed. There is so much potential there, but like two thirds of the good fics are unfinished and are on hold and the other third are either flat out dead or on hold. I am sickened, so you can expect a ZIM fic sooner or later, maybe. And I was watching Batman Begins (the movie) and im sure you all know what that means....if not then I have failed as a parent.....i mean author....**

**NOTE: oh and TG, if I wasn't so determined to give you guys a SURPRISE, then I might just beat the living hek out of you with my 8 guage for that last score, that Wind Fury comment really REALLY PO'd me! And to get back at you, I shall...KILL OFF A CHARACTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD or it's Characters**

Hiccup groaned lowly as he managed to rouse himself from the pain hazed sleep he had been forced into. He felt the tight, itchy, rope digging into his skin on his ankles and hands as he was held to the pole and he heard dirt crunching under steel tipped shoes and he heard the sounds of shovels breaking up the ground around them, he vaguely wondered were he was and what was going on, and then the memories floated back to him, and by floated, it was like a ram slamming into a stone wall.

His eyes shot open and he gasped as he took in his surroundings, Hiccup felt relief course through him in a powerful current. Astrid was tied to the pole next to him and both Snoutlout and Ruffnut were tied to the ones on his left, but he seemed to be the only one awake. The air also tasted stale, he noted, the stench of death and the somewhat sweet salty air of the sea was everywhere, cooked flesh and rotting bodies seemed to be around them since the awful smell was strong in the misty air. He heard noises outside of the tent and closed his eyes instinctively, and it was good that he did.

Suddenly the tent flaps opened up and in walked five men, four of the men were clad in a odd armor, not the mail of the soldiers, but plates of steel, and the last one was clad in plates as well, but his helm rested in his hands and his face looked stern and bitter, a sword hung at his side and fire burned in his eyes as he pointed at them and spoke in Estonian, or some language, and then the four men walked forward and began untying the prisoners.

The knights picked up the battered, unconscious, bodies and hoisted them on their shoulders, carrying them off, Hiccup himself was among them. He gritted his teeth to keep silent, trying to pretend to be asleep as well, for fear of how they would react.

He still, of course, took a quick peek around when he got the chance. From what he could see, they were walking down the beach from, the ruined camp that had been set up on the grassy plain near the shores was being torn down and he also saw in the misty air that their old campsite was gone, but he couldn't tell if it was destroyed in the battle or after, or even before it had happened.

He snuck a peak in front of him and was disappointment to find that the knights in front of him blocked his view, but he could still see the sea a bit, though not a large amount.

The sea was mostly covered in a white fog and the air was growing more damp as they left the dying flames of the slowly being dismantled camp, the troops that were left were either burying the dead or helping with the camp. The horses, something Hiccup had rarely ever seen in his short life, were tramping around the area with their riders in their mud caked and blood speckled armor, on the lookout for another dragon attack.

Hiccup also saw the slain dragons all over the place, some of them were still fighting and the soldiers ignored them to their cruel fate. Seeing that almost made him want to break free and help the dragons, or at the very least end their pain..almost.

He heard a soft groan and found another of the vikings waking up, but he didn't know which it was. However he had little time to ponder on this, for soon Hiccup was tossed into the air like a sack of fish and landed on the hard wooden deck of a boat with a thud and audible yelp.

Glancing up as he tried to get to his knees, he found the other three vikings with him were groaning and doing likewise. He then saw metal boots land on the deck as well, a dark cape following them as the soldier moved over to the center of the boat, standing before the four vikings that were now on their knees, a knight behind each of them.

Hiccup recognized him as the man from the prisoner tent and also the man from the night before. His dark hair now mud caked a bit, just like the soldiers he had seen armor. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Nii et teil on kuulus ratturid ja Berj Ainkuüksi lastele!" he said, his voice mixed with amusement and curiosity and a hint of surprise. When the four teens stared at him, now mostly awake, blankly, he seemed to think for a moment. Then he spoke again. "You. You are from berk?" he said in rusty English (they spoke English in the film ok!).

The four stayed quiet until he made a gesture and Ruffnut was whacked in the head with the handle from one of their blades. The teenage viking cried out in pain and fell onto the deck, no longer being held down by the arm of the knight guarding her, and held her head.

Hiccup and Astrid were already snarling up at him, and then were a bit confused, through the cloud of anger that was covering their minds, to find Snoutlout cursing in...Dutch? And fighting the guard brutally, trying to get at the man before him with a fire in his eyes.

The man simply made the gesture again and Snoutlout was hit in the head as well, this time with a steel toe boot. The normally buff and buffoonish warrior crashed into the deck with a pained yelp and glared at the man as he ignored the pain in his head, not giving the man the satisfaction of seeing him acknowledge the pain.

"Now" he said, his rusty English was plain, though the Estonian accent remained. "You are the riders of Berk?" he asked with a odd light in his eyes.

Astrid spat at him. "What's it to you?" she growled out.

The man smiled at her, but Hiccup doubted the man was going to be friendly with them. "My people would love that I have captured four great warriors such as yourselves...even if you height and age are much lower then your fame" he said, slightly mocking as he studied them. "Of course..some of you have aged more..in....certain areas" he muttered rather pointedly, looking at Astrid, but his eyes weren't really locked on with her own ice blue eyes, they weren't even on her face.

Astrid grew bright red, though from rage or embarrassment, Hiccup wasn't entirely sure. He heard a few of the knights chuckling and as the man moved closer, another knight moved near Astrid and secured her other arm.

"So tell me" he said as he moved closer to the girl. "Where are the rest of your little friends" his rusty English didn't damper what he planned to do. And Hiccup and Snoutlout watched in frozen shock as Astrid stared at him in fear. Her strong facade breaking bit by bit as he approached.

"With the legendary Wind Fury and the Riders of Berk...i will regain what I lost and be a LEGEND!" he said, a bit insanely, as if he had said this to himself more then a few times.

He at last closed on Astrid and studied her. "Such a fine little thing, I will enjo-" he was stopped from his rant when a loud, blood curdling roar was heard, before anyone could react, a blue and purple fire ball appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the boat, blowing apart a good chunk of it and sending everyone to the ground as the boat rocked all over.

Astrid wasted no time and jumped onto the man and started beating him in the face while Snoutlout picked up a fallen sword and yelled before charging the knights and clumsily using the blade against them. Ruffnut had also grabbed a fallen weapon and ran to join him in the melee.

Hiccup however, he was running to help Astrid. He watched in a bit of pride as she beat the living crap out of the man, but due to his armor, it was rather hard to do. He glanced behind him and found more soldiers and horses running or galloping towards their boat, only for two more fire balls to crash into the ground and send the horses into a frenzy while the soldiers ran for cover.

The servants themselves were all hiding were they could find cover as the soldiers tried to get at the eels left in baskets near the boats, but both they and the nets were out of their grasps for another fire ball hit near them and incinerated a man, armor and all, into a pile of smoking skeleton bits.

Forcing himself from the scene, Hiccup found Astrid fighting for her life as the man had stood up and was trying to knock her to the ground. He kicked her in the side, but she stood her ground, he managed to punch her in the face, but she continued to stand.

Meanwhile Hiccup managed to grab a blade and ran at the man, who just had finally knocked Astrid to the ground by punching her stomach and then slamming her into the mast.

Just as he was about to assault the barely conscious girl, a flash of steel caught his eye. In a flash his gantleted hand had secured the blade at his side and whipped it around to clash against the average sized teen before him. "You have gutsy _viking_" he spat this out as if it were a curse. "But that shall not save you!" he then swung his weapon with the air of a practiced swordsmen and forced the boy back and back, and back.

Hiccup had always been a bit lucky, in the worst of situations. He had tamed a Night Fury, he had slain the Red death, he had survived said encounter, Astrid had kept his secret and now this odd bit of luck came to him once again as he somehow managed to stay alive as the Estonian grew more and more frustrated the more he failed to hit the fast moving scrawny brat.

Another explosion went off and both turned to see a black figure streak across the misty air around them and then a purple and blue fire ball was spat from it's mouth and hit a boat, blowing up the middle part. The boat then sank into the muddy sand of the shore as both ends now tilted towards the sky a bit, however the boat didn't go far under the water due to the shore, but it was now out of commission.

Seeing one of his boats blow apart and start to catch fire, the Estonian started to renew his attacks, trying to get a blow on the boy who was stumbling and bumbling his way around the ship. At last he swiped hard and sent the blade spinning into the air, where it then hit the water with a loud plop.

Hiccup gulped and the man grinned. "Time to end this welp!" he cried and charged at the boy, blade raised high.

* * *

**Like it?**

**I think it turned out okish, two thousand words. My normal aim. This fic is almost over, two chaps left tops. But there will always be SIDE STORIES. So if you want em, start chanting their names!**

**TRANSLATIONS! Oh how I missed them.**

**Nii et teil on kuulus ratturid ja Berj Ainkuüksi lastele!, is Estonian for, So you are the famed riders of Berk? Mere Children!**

**And now on to INFORMATION!**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (in progress) | YOUTUBE (NOT made yet) | YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Interrogation (NOT started) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**-Feelings and Thoughts (NOT started) | Q/A Forum on FF? (fanfiction) | Q/A? Y/N? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**moving on...PROGRESS!**

**PROGRESS: Fic is at 80% completion.**

**And my favorite part of the day, REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston: lol, I like that name, I might just change it...or something like that. Lol, swordless....i will remember that :)**

**Reborn: thats fine, im supposed to be studying for a test too. Im gonna fail XD! And I think this thing is heading into the actiony area..ah well. So did the movie.**

**Observer: That is fine my friend, school and work are time consumers. Trust me.**

**Ducklin: There, now you can see what's next!**

**Halogirl810: yes..but this isn't one. Maybe I should change the genre?**

**Moonshine: I have given you more Snoutlout, but because of TG I might just KILL, oh wait... I WILL KILL a character. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thehiccuper: BISCUTS!!!**

**TG: YOU. YOU SHALL DIE! * fires 8 guage * DIE DIE DIE!!!!!! * blows up computer ***

**Luciee.x: you know...now that I am reading your post... I think this chapter might just confuse you more....**

**Rebel: I am continuing!**

**Took-Baggins: yes...i am still upset about that...but I hope the INFORMATION helps you out!**

**KT2209: thanks!**

* * *

**Sorry if your Review was missed, I am out of time and need to get to work on some stuff, so just salvivate over the fact that the fic is almost done and I will begin working on Side projects...oh and DARK ORDER 2 is almost out!**

**Here is my favorite time of the day, er second, second favorite time of the day.**

**RANT TIME:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! DIE TG!!!!! * Fires Shot gun* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	15. Chapter 15: The White Flame

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 15: The White Flame_

**Wow, finally at the end. Or near end...hmm, I think this has been my most successful fic so far. This will be the last chapter, but I will have a epilogue out soon too. Any who, I hope you guys have enjoyed this and please leave a review for Mr. Swordless, (told you I wouldnt forget!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD or it's Characters or it's buy products.**

Hiccup jumped out of the way quickly as the blade slammed down into the wooden deck of the flagship. The brunette rolled into the side of the boat's wall and groaned a bit as he crashed into it.

The head Estonian growled as he missed yet again and swung a brutal blow at the teen's head, only for him to launch himself out of the way and the steel blade to sink into the wooden edge of the boat. He snarled and tugged at the blade, only to find it stuck, the Estonian continued to pull at it, one foot against the side of the boat as he pulled.

Hiccup ignored this rather comic sight as he managed to pull himself to his feet and looked around and then found Astrid was pulling herself up as well, though a bit more slower then he had, since she had been slammed into the mast. Hiccup, ignoring the man, ran over to her.

While he did this, the man had broke his blade free and ran at him again, the weapon aimed high, his cold dark eyes bright with a insane wild fire that burned deep in the coal colored orbs.

Hiccup had just made it to Astrid when he saw the man charging, the blade already in mid swing. He pulled both himself and her to the floor and the sharp weapon missed by a inch, gliding over both teen's heads and slamming into the wooden mast, leaving a deep gouge.

Astrid seemed to gather her wits, as she kicked up and her foot connected with his crotch. Despite the armor the man fell forward in a fit of pain, right into Astrid's fist. The armored figure landed squarely on the deck, groaning and holding his armored crotch.

Both teens then stumbled to their feet a bit wearily and looked down at the defeated warrior, who was still groaning and cursing in Estonian. Before either of them could act though, there was another explosion and they crashed onto the deck with a thud.

As the two tried to once again get onto their feet, a set of gantleted hands roughly grabbed them and pulled them up, a knight holding each of them. The leader of the Estonian's stood up and growled as he limped slightly over to them, Snoutlout and Ruffnut now being brought over as well.

"Tie them to the post, I shall deal with them later!" he commanded at the knights holding them, using his rusty English just to terrify them. "Enjoy your remaining time on this retched earth, for you will HANG when I am done with you!" he barked at the teens before the knights began tying them to the mast as more of the Knights began dragging terrified servants onto the boat, barking at them to row the boat.

Soon the ropes were cut and the ship, and a few others began to escape from the island, a handful of dragons had appeared and were now battling with the remaining ground fores, which were also trying to catch up with the fleeing boats.

The Estonian ignored the sight of his men dying on the beach as what was left of his fleet attempted to sail towards the mist, but fate had other plans. There was a cry from above and then they saw the Night Fury flying right at them, Gobber atop him, looking a bit uncomfortable, but also very determined.

"Öö Fury!" one of the Estonian servants yelled in terror and fell to the deck, his arms covering his head. The others did the same as the Fury closed in on them and then launched a ball of blue and purple fire, nearly missing the Estonian leader as it smashed into the boat, obliterating the middle of the mast, causing the large wooden pole to crash into the deck, a loud crack could be heard as varoius parts of the pols shattered upon the impact.

A handful of the knights and soldiers were groaning as they lay trapped under the shattered mast, some near their death throws.

Hiccup opened his eyes a few seconds later and found that the rope tying them to the mast was gone, having snapped when a stray sword had sunk into the wood and cutting the thick cord. Realizing this was their chance, Hiccup jumped over the now burning sails of the boat and looked behind him, Snoutlout and Ruffnut were jumping over the sails as he did this and he began scanning for Astrid.

To his horror he found her laying on the ground, unconscious most likely, and groaning. Without heeding the calls and shouts by both Snoutlout and Ruffnut, the brunette jumped back over the flaming sails and landed on the deck again.

He ran towards Astrid, only for the Estonian commander to jump out of a cloud of smoke, sword in hand. He blocked his path, Astrid laying right behind him, as he glared at the boy. "It end here Viking" he spat as he raised his blade.

Hiccup gulped and began looking around. There! He saw a fallen sword laying just by the side of a burning bit of the deck, the owner laying nearby, part of the mast sticking in his back. The young dragon rider jumped forward and stretched as far as he could in a effort to grasp the blade's handle, only for the Estonian to run forward and kick it into the fire, out of his reach.

He grinned down at Hiccup and once again raised the blade, then he plunged down, aiming for Hiccup's heart.

Hiccup closed his eyes and braced for the blade's impact, only for the blow to never come. There was a loud cry followed by a groan and then a thud before there was the sounds of punching. Slowly the rider opened his eyes and found Astrid straddling the man, punching his face back and forth as she snarled down at him, his blade laying several feet away.

Hiccup felt a soft sigh of relief escape his lips as he remembered he was still alive. Then his features changed to shock as the man slammed a gauntleted hand into Astrid's soft features, sending her flying into the side of the boat. He ran right at the blond haired huntress, but Hiccup ran after him, screaming Astrid's name the entire way.

He had snatched up his blade and had used both hands to pull it up for a downward thrust, only for Hiccup to tackle the man. The two combatants ripped through a flaming sail and ended the roll on the far side of the boat.

Hiccup didn't even have time to get up from the hard crash before a metal fist slammed into his gut with no mercy, causing him to groan loudly and cough hard. Two more punches followed before he was kicked in the chin and then tossed into the side of the boat.

As he tried to keep himself up he saw the Estonian commander walking towards him. "You will not quit!" he snarled before kicking the boy in the side, followed by a swipe to the left of his face that sent him spinning.

As Hiccup landed on the ground in pain, a steel toed boot slammed into his ribs, cracking a few. A gauntlet grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up, and then slammed it into the wooden deck. This repeated for a few more seconds before his battered body was then thrown across the air and crashed into part of the mast.

A boot smashed into his face and for a minute black stars covered his vision before he landed on his side painfully, part of the burning mast burnt him. A fist connected with his gut as well, causing a bit of red liquid to fall out of his mouth from the continued abuse.

The boy was then lifted up by his torn shirt and now was facing the Estonian commander once again, the man's face a deep scowl. "you may have foiled my chance at fame, but I WILL foil your chance at _life_!" he snarled.

But before he could do anything, a roar was heard that shook the sky and the boat. With a blinding speed, Toothless appeared and smashed into the man and sent him flying, armor and all, across the air until he slammed into the deck with a wet snap. The Estonian struggled to his elbows, before groaning and then slumped to the floor.

Gobber jumped off Toothless and ran over to Hiccup. "HICCUP!" he cried. "Are you alright boy!" he called as he helped the young rider to one knee. He was bleeding a bit and a haze had started to cloud his vision, but he still managed to nod his head.

Astrid suddenly appeared as well, jumping out of a cloud of smoke like the Estonian had, she ran over and hugged him tightly. She immediately relented once she heard him gasp in pain. " you had...you....you had me so..so worried!" she gasped out, showing him the fragile Astrid, the one that barely any ever saw. She raised her hand to slap him, but simply sniffed before dropping it and bringing him in for a heart stopping kiss.

Neither of the kissing teens saw the Estonian groan. And neither reacted quick enough when he jumped up, drawing a dagger, and ran at Hiccup. Gobber had just started to turn around, to give them some privacy, and by the time he realized what was going on, he knew he wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

Astrid and Hiccup watched in horror, neither of them had a weapon, and the Estonian's armor would hold off any assault they tried to amount with their fists. The dagger gleamed as he crossed the last foot of distance and then thrusted it right at Hiccup, the blade sailing towards his chest.

Astrid screamed in fear and Hiccup froze up, as did Gobber, it was the end.

Yet that same luck that Hiccup had, the same luck that had allowed him to become the first Dragon Rider, the same luck that had allowed him to slay the red death and the same luck that had allowed him to tame the Wind Fury, that luck. That luck saved him that day.

Toothless let out a roar and flung himself at Hiccup, his wings managing to get a small burst of air out, despite his ruined tail. The Night Fury barely made it in time. The Night Fury crashed into the Estonian and they flew across the air and Hiccup watched in horror and shock as the steel blade managed to pierce the scaly armor and stab deep into the fury. The beast and the Estonian crashed onto the floor, barely a foot from Hiccup and Astrid.

Toothless let out a loud wail before drooping his head back, his body going limp. The Estonian managed to stand to his feet, the tackle leaving him disoriented and dizzy. He held a hand to his head as he struggled to stay on his feet as he spat on the Night Fury.

Hiccup let out a loud yell of anguish and anger as both Astrid and Gobber looked at the spectacle with horror and a unbelieving look in their eyes. The brunette then snatched up a shattered sword, the blade being broken in half, and charged at the warrior. The man had just enough time to scream in shock before Hiccup had impaled him in the side with the weapon. The broken edge of the blade going deep into his side, slipping right past the joint were his armor straps held both the front and back plates of his chest armor.

The man fell to his knees in pain and before anyone could do anything, there was another roar, this one brought true utter fear into the man's eyes. Snoulout had just managed to release the Wind Fury, with Ruffnut's help, and now the fury was flying right at him. The Estonian's eyes grew wide as he realized it was about to end.

"NO!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ISSAC THE-" the man's scream was cut short as the Fury spun around and slammed it's tail right into his chest, sending him flying over the edge of the boat and into the ice cold waters of Tarkuse De Surm.

While Astrid ran towards Hiccup, Gobber ran over to the edge. He watched as the water bubbled and grew slightly red, before a large amount of bubbles surfaced, but the Estonian did not appear. Figuring what had happened, Gobber moved over to where Hiccup was sobbing.

Said teenager was kneeling before a bleeding Toothless, the steel dagger stuck in his chest, right over his heart. His breathing was getting slower and slower as his eyes drooped. "No!" Hiccup cried and pulled the dagger out, letting more blood flow, the dark thick red fluid was quickly covered as Hiccup tore his shirt apart to clog the wound, but it was no use.

Silently he watched in utter pain as his friend approached death. He heard a soft growl and turned to see the Wind Fury sniffing Toothless, the Night Fury was also doing this as well, but much slower and more labored. The Wind Fury then moved over to Hiccup and sniffed him, as if searching for something. It then lifted up it's head and roared loudly. Before Hiccup could even begin to wonder what it meant, the Fury moved over towards the Night Fury and opened his mouth. It then took in a breath and breathed.

Snoutlout and Ruffnut had just been approaching, having finished putting out the remaining fires, and gasped loudly as they saw this. Astrid, Hiccup and even Gobber gasped as well.

For the fire that suddenly leapt from the Furies mouth was not red or yellow or blue and purple, but it was...white. The nearly translucent fire slowly exited the Furies mouth with a unearthly grace and seemed to flow over and around Toothless, who made a sort of soothing growl. The fire then sank _into_ Toothless and disappeared, only a few whispers of it escaping to the wood, were they themselves disappeared.

Then the entire group of vikings watched in utter shock as the wound began to close, as if by magic. Hiccup watched this, dumfounded, as he glanced at the Wind Fury, who sat on her haunches and watched the spectacle unfold.

But the miracles were not over yet. Hiccup felt a bit of pain, followed by what felt like cool water rush from his nose to his toes. He glanced down, and gasped.

Astrid and the others turned to see what had made him do so, and they themselves gasped as well. Hiccups leg....was healed. The barest of a whisper of the fire had barely touched his replacement leg, and immediately it had quickly regrown, breaking the metal that had held it to his knee. The device that had allowed him to walk for the past few months now lay on the deck, for it was no longer needed.

Hiccup continued to stare at his leg, then Toothless, then his leg, and then back to Toothless and continued this for a few deathly silent moments, before he felt Astrid hug him tightly, oddly, or maybe now understandably, he felt no pain from his ribs anymore, the haze over his vision was also gone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile crept over his lips. He then laughed loud and strong before he crashed his lips against Astrid's and the two became locked like that for a few minutes, Gobber himself was wiping tears out of his eyes, this was something even a viking could feel tears of joy for.

"The Legends are true..." he whispered as he looked at the Wind Fury. "A Dragon's healing Breath" he murmured as he watched the young couple kissing, over in the corner of his eye, he saw Snoutlout pulling Ruffnut into a heated kiss as well.

Meanwhile the remaining Estonians had all raised up their hands and were throwing down their weapons in defeat as their fleet lay in smoking ruins and their ground forces overpowered. Above them, dozens of dragons now flew, and before them, was a fleet of ships bearing the flags of Berk.

* * *

**Was that a good enough final? I hope you all enjoyed this fic, there will be ONE MORE chapter! And now you finally get to learn why the stoy is called, A Dragon's Breath. LOL, close your mouths, there still hanging open!**

**Oh and TG? NOW YOU SEE WHY THE WF NEVER FRIGGEN BREATHED FIRE!!!**

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**Öö Fury!, is Estonian for Night Fury. And I forget who asked, but my country isn't Estonian, Im just fascinated by Scandinavia and that particular country.**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (in progress) | YOUTUBE (NOT made yet) | YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Interrogation (NOT started) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**-Feelings and Thoughts (NOT started) | Q/A Forum on FF? (fanfiction) | Q/A? Y/N? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**PROGRESS: Fic is at 90% completion**

**Now on to my FAVORITE PART OF DA FRIGGEN DAY XD!**

**DA DA DA DA REVIEW REPLIES!**

* * *

**MattGGjones: Lol, it is kinda sad aint it?**

**Took-Baggins: thanks, Im really thinking about a Youtube right now...and here is yet another actiony chapter.**

**Rebel-Angel-Hero: I almost did do it to spite you...DONT KILL ME! Theres still one more chapter....**

**TG: *ducks * HA YOU MISSED! And I am royally PO'd with you. First off, I DIDNT SHOOT AT YOUR FRIGGEN COMP! I BLEW UP MINE!!!! and as for the score...yay?**

**Moongirl17: I continued!**

**Nightmist: it was sorta without a cliffhanger...ok so it had a cliffy.. IT WAS A SMALL CLIFFY XD!**

**Star: Lol!**

**Newworldwriter1: thanks, I will start on a Q/A forum soon!**

**AlienPhantom: hahahahahahahaha XD!**

**Chaddoesddr: you are the only one who saw that coming huh? I can't belive it! Bravo for reading my mind!....wait! You READ MY MIND!??!?!?!**

**halogirl810: lol I didn't kill Hiccup...yet....who knows? Maybe I will...possibly...maybe....thinking about it.....writing it down for later.....im not helping. Am I?**

**Paxtofettel: anything? Anything you say? I want....A BURRITO!**

**Luciee.x: I have UPDATED!**

**ASR-AshokaDawn: darn, if I had made the Historical...wait a minute? I said it 'Might' happen, not that It would! That is a rigged score! Lol jking..but really it is 10 if your just saying that because I said it...unless I messed up hystorically. If so, *pull trigger *.**

**Crazy German Girl: lol, I might just do that**

**Ducklin: I DID kill somone! Hahahahahahahaha!**

**FictionFreak: lol, the wisest words I have ever heard....lol**

* * *

**Whelp, the RR store is now closing....anyways, thanks for leaving a REVIEW, please REVIEW, are these hints not big enough? If so, REVIEW!**

**I want to thank TG, Reborn, Luciee, ASR, Took, Rebel for their reviews! There was a TON of others, but these guys/girls stuck out the most. TG is probably the one that helped drive me to making this fic just that much better, so I could rub it in his critising face! Lol, only jking, but really, he helped me with his reveiws, and I hope him and the rest of you will continue on with me for * possible * sequels. Yes. Yes that was a hint.**

**Now SALIVATE for the NEXT chapter!**

**RANT TIME!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well im Lostsword an I am Signin off!**

**C U NEXT TiME!**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

_A Dragon's Breath_

_Chapter 16: Epilogue_

**well. We all knew this was coming, and I am a bit bummed that it has to end. But here is the final chapter for ADB. The rides been fun and I had a bunch of laughs with all of you guys, I want to thank all of you for the reviews and jokes. The ideas that a few of you gave were helpful and a lot of you guys have made me believe in psychics, since a lot of you have been guessing what the future chapters, lol. Lets get on with the chap!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD, it's buy products or it's characters. I DO own the plot line and all OC's. If you wish to borrow them, then ask, not after, but BEFORE. **

The water. He had always loved the water. He sat there, leaning against a boulder, Astrid sleeping softly against him, watching the gentle sea waters move back and forth across the shores of Berk as the golden sun began to descend behind the ocean.

It had been a full month since Tarkuse De Surm. A lot had happened since then.

Estonia had nearly invaded Berk after they learned of the battle, but once they had learned of the man who had been leading the attack, told to them by a surviving soldier, they had actually _thanked_ them. Apparently he had been a discraced prince or lord, and had gone rogue. Estonia had, however, wanted to re-colonize Tarkus.

That had led to a four day talk with a man by the name of Lord Astrus Iceston, grandson of the lord of Tarkuse De Surm. He had spent those four days trying to come to an agreement with Hiccup, since he seemed to be their best shot at calming the dragons on the island. After showing him, and a group of other Estonians, how to calm the dragons down and basically co-existing with them, the Estonians had then left for the island, with four hundred settlers with them, along with an oath promising to live in harmony with the dragons of Tarkus.

Hiccup and Astrid had spent two more weeks on the island and helped them with building dragon coops and teaching other how to handle dragons, but no teaching them how to ride them, and showed them what and what not to feed them.

So far, after a week by themselves, the Estonians new village had prospered and was trading with the people of Berk, marking the first actual trading with a viking village for some time. Needless to say, Berk had promised to leave the Estonians alone, and the two factions had turned to other matters.

Besides founding a new Village, Astrus had begun rebuilding the stone city, planning to live their with his large family for the rest of his days. Already the famed dragon rider of Berk had been receiving letters from the good natured Estonian about how the city and town was coming, how the dragons were growing more peaceful around the Estonain folk. He had even told him he planned to build a large wooden house overlooking the sea on Tarkus, Just for him! Well...he had mentioned him and his 'wonderful wife to be', causing him to burn the letter, for the man's own sake.

But Berk had changed a lot too. The riders of Berk were reaching the age were they would be soon put in charge of something, as they all neared their birthdays. His father had been hinting that they would be teaching the next group of Dragon Riders, hoping to make Berk even more formidable with a entire group of riders, instead of just six.

And speaking of the riders, Snoutlout and Ruffnut had been bonding, er, well their lips had anyways. The two had been seen in each other's company for the whole past month, Tuffnut still got in fights with his sister however.

Off handily, Hiccup wondered if Tuffnut, Gobber and Fishlegs would be returning from the fishing trip they had gone on, the two boys having become so glum about the fact that there was nothing to do, with Hiccup and Astrid already spending most of their free time with each other, and now Snoutlout and Ruffnut, they were left with the other's company, and that normally resulted in Tuffnut attacking Fishlegs for his geeky talk. Gobber had taken pity on them and decided that they would go on a fishing trip, they were still gone, due back at around midnight or early next morning.

As for Astrid and himself...well after Astrid had seen the village still set up for her birthday, a day and a half after they had returned from Tarkus a month ago, she had ended up knocking him flat onto the deck, kissing him deeply. After that, he had reminded himself to do that every year thereafter.

Hiccup was roused form his deep thinking as Astrid yawned softly and stretched against him. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her as well and soon their lips were captured together for a minute before they resumed watching the sunset, which was close to dipping completely behind the sea.

There was a even softer yawn and both turned to look down once again, to find a small white scaled dragon with blue eyes curled up in a ball, snuggled in Astrid's lap, slowly rousing itself from sleep. One of it's small eyes opened and it made a soft growling sound as it sat up, Astrid starting to rub it's neck and ears.

Hiccup couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face at this before he turned his attention to the other two identical white baby dragons, who were wrestling across the sandy beach as they tackled one another clumsily. The triplet baby dragons had been growing a bit, enough to start their antics of play fighting one another.

He had been shocked when the Wind Fury had came with them to Berk, her babies rolling around and making gurgling sounds the entire way as they stayed on the boat, their mother mostly flying nearby, but would occasionally land to rest and make sure they were alright.

As if to remind him that she was still there, a roar could be heard and Hiccup glanced up, the Wind Fury, who Astrid had christened Sapphire, soared over their heads, only the barest of a white streak as it flew over the sandy beach. Immediately behind it was a black streak.

Hiccup watched with Astrid in fascination as the two Furies began to slow down and started to circle each other high in the air, before diving down and then righting themselves just before hitting the water. They then flew back up and spun around the other as they arced into the air before diving back down.

Hiccup sighed softly as he watched the dragons dance around each other. Toothless's new tail working perfectly as he followed his mate in their mating dance. Gobber had explained to them, after they had found Toothless had not just healed from the chest wound, but his tail as well, of the myth of the Wind Fury.

A few Estonians had asked for the Wind Fury to heal their sick, but Gobber had explained that the Wind Fury was very careful in it's choosing, no one knew how many had been healed by it, but it was certain that the group was very small. It was said that only the purest of mind and soul, who had risked his life unselfishly, could be healed by the legendary Wind Fury. It was rumored that it took years to gather the amount of energy required to breath the 'White Fire' of the Wind Fury. Another rumor that Gobber had spoke of, was that the one healed was gifted some slightly permanent after effects, such as a type of healing ability and possibly the one that was healed would never grow sick again, living an unnaturally long time....

Once again Hiccpup was torn from his thoughts by Astrid, who was inching her mouth towards his for another passionate kiss.

All Hiccup thought while he kissed her was that not all dragons breathed a deadly fire. For at least one dragon had a healing breath, a true Dragon's Breath.

* * *

**honestly I am a bit dissapointed in how this turned out, but I think it covered a bit of your questions, and yes, I did leave a LOT of hints in this chapter. Ill just leave it up to you to tell me what you think.**

**Oh and before I forget, ASR-AshokaDawn has talked with me and you can now officially stop flaming her for Chapter 4, also, it was not her fault, if you want to know, ask her. Just don't flame her about it anymore, though I have to admit that I think it is awsome that you guys would stick up for my story. Im not gonna cry...im not...ah im gonna! WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (in progress) | YOUTUBE (MADE!) | YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Interrogation (NOT started) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**-Feelings and Thoughts (NOT started) | Q/A Forum on FF? (MADE!) (fanfiction) | Q/A? Y/N? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**and now, for the last time eva! REVIEW REPLIES!!!!**

* * *

**MattGGjones: Thanks for the Review and here is da final chapter!**

**Paxtofettal: MY BURRITO!!!**

**FictionFreak: You my friend, are a frigged psychic, how did you know that?**

**Halogirl810: here is tha epilogue!**

**Merc: Merc! Ah my kevlar wearing buddy, where have you been? And yes. I did waste a opportunity, but I dont feel like nuking my own city, just so TG can cry himself to sleep. But it was VERY tempting!**

**Black Thorns and Red Roses: ummm....not sure how to respond to that one....**

**Luciee.x: a..a sequel? Did..did you say a SEQUEL!!! SEQUEL!!!!!!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! SEQUEL!!!!?!?!??!??!?!?!?! AHHHHHH!!!!!! * Tears apart Review Reply ***

**TG: YAY! I GOT A TEN! But the trumpets were a bit loud....but still I GOT A TEN! *munches on burrito***

**Rebel-Angel-Hero: no you don't have to watch the series to understand, it is mostly a AU fic, so watching the series will do little more then A) confuse you and B) show you what their personalities are like. Honestly I think you will survive, if you really want to, just read the basic plot on Wikipedia**

**AkuSumizome: thanks!**

**Took-Baggins: lol...actiony saliva....lol**

**Chaddoesddr: lol, true! Very true!**

* * *

**I am nearly certain that I missed peoples reviews, but I am once again out of time and I want to go ahead and upload this, so please forgive me!**

**And I did make a Q/A forum, so go to it at this link, and ask to your hearts content anything you want! **

**.net/myforums/lostsword/1957009/**

**Oh and I have made a Youtube for you guys, LostswordXS! Lol, it's gonna crash and burn, but I shall smile till the end. Subscribe and leave a comment(s) on what I should put on it, or for that matter, leave a REVIEW!**

**And the last bit of buisness today is that I also made a Gmail, since I needed on to make a Youtube, which is also LostswordXS, so if you wanna email me or leave a message, im right there!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it, and as I leave you for the final time, for now, let me ask you something....do you want a SEQUEL?!**

**it....it is, DA DA DA DAAAA! RANT TIME!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**my name is Lostsword and this is A DRAGON'S BREATH AND I AM SIGNING OFF!**

**C U NEXT TIME!!!!!! * Theme Music plays * (for those of you that have been wondering, it is brick house for now, for NOW!)**


	17. Chapter 17

The boat rocked softly as the waves crashed against it's wooden hull. The seagulls flew overhead, the calls echoing across expansive waters around the small fishing boat.

Tron payed no attention to this as he sat against the boat's mast, his eyes shaded from the sun as he dozed, in his dirty hands was a old fisherman's pole, the line set in the water in front of him, a barrel full of the day's hard work next to him.

Suddenly the boat rocked, snapping him out of his doze. Jumping up, the fisherman glanced around, terrified that a sea monster might be attacking him. But he found no such monster. Just as he was about to tentatively sit down, a metal hand shot up and grabbed the side of the boat.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**yes you may now sigh in relief, there will be a sequel. Leave a review of what you want in it please, I will put up the fic soon, but the chapters will not start yet, as I cannot decide when, May will be a busy busy time for me, so I may not be able to get on anytime soon, also, I hope you will follow on with me to the sequel, which is in the Planning stage.**

**Cave In will be updated soon, so check on that sooner or later, and I am sorry for the long wait, I, I can't stress this enough, have been VERY busy, as already stated.**

**C U NEXT TiME!**

**See the button below me? PRESS IT AND WRITE SOMETHING!**


	18. 2013 UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**The Sequel is now OUT. ****_A Dragon's Romance_**** is the sequel to ****_A Dragon's Breath._**** Please go check it out and let me know what you guys think!**

_**Lostsword**_


End file.
